Patriarch of the Saiyans
by animemaster5724
Summary: Ever wonder exactly how the saiyans got to planet truffle, or even why they were there in the first place. This is the story; his story to be more precise. The story of the very first saiyan is documented right here. Now watch as this child moves mountains, erases islands, and shatters worlds. (Alternate Reality) Naru/Femsasu
1. Birth of the Patriarch

**This story has been in my head for about half a year and I just finished the third stages of planning for the script. I can promise that some elements of the story have rarely or never been used. Before anyone decides to be a smart person yes I know there is no such thing as new, that's why I said rare.**

 **Main Characters**

 **Naruto**

 **Satsuki 'aka Sasuke'**

 **Kyuubi**

 **Kakashi**

 **Hiruzen**

 **Orochimaru**

 **Danzo**

 **?**

 **In this story Naruto is still born to his parents Minato and Kushina as a regular human jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no yoko, however certain circumstantial events have caused a gigantic change within the boy. Can he master his new power, or will the power consume him.**

 **You should seriously read this entire section, because if you complain about something covered in this section I will probably tell you to refer to this section.**

 **(Only Authors Note Section of the Entire Story)**

 **I will say this once.** **BEFORE** **reading this story, eliminate all your prior knowledge of Dragon Ball Z and Naruto; they will literally become irrelevant in story events and abilities. This is** **my** **story and I shall tell it as I have imagined it. Basically you can view this as an AU (Alternate Reality) only with drastic modifications to all cannon material. Power levels and ranks are actually taken literally in this story, so get over it.**

 **Speaking of power levels I will just give you a quick Daishensu of how the stats chart can be calculated.** **All** **power levels / ranks are determined by several factors including but not limited to: experience, speed, strength, chakra amount, abilities, mastery, and intellect. Mental states can easily alter any power level and this is just an** **averaging** **chart. No power level sticks directly to it and many are subject to change. (** **Power Levels are to be taken literally and what I mean by that is for you to imagine weight lifting as the power levels. There is a big difference between 20 pound and 220; remember that.)**

Average Genin Power Level: Around 3,500

Elite Tier Genin Power Level: Around 18,000

Average Chunnin Power Level: Around 65,000

Average Tobetsu Jounin Power Level: Around 540,000

Average Normal Jounin Power Level: About 1,000,000

Minimum Anbu/ Elite Jounin Power Level: About 50,000,000

Regular Village Kage Power Level: Starts at 440,000,000

Minimum Normal Five Kage Power Level: About 3,500,450,000

Elite Kage Power Level: 49,000,000,000

Average Biju Power Level: 200,000,000,000 x amount of tails

 **Naruto will start off below average but then the zenkai's will kick in making him stronger. No he will certainly not shoot up to higher levels in one day but his power increase will be noticeable.**

 **Also the romance will be present but not for a long duration of the story. This isn't meant to be a romance, since it is primarily an action fiction.**

 **Q/A time**

 **Q: Will Naruto be overpowered?**

 **A: Um no Naruto will get his fair share of defeats sometimes and win other times.**

 **Q: Will Naruto be like 89% of stories and mobbed on by grown adults.**

 **A: Actually that is a maybe. Naruto will fight a few adults but the fights will likely end in him winning or fleeing. Q: Why is Sasuke a girl?**

 **A: Well in light of what I have learned from the current end of Naruto, there is basically a shortage of Senju and Uchiha DNA. I made Sasuke a girl to alleviate two problems with less romance, so I can concentrate more on one paring. Also him being a her heavily ties into my plot.**

 **Q: Will Oc and Ooc appear in the story?**

 **A: There are a ton of OC's and a few Ooc characters.**

 **Q: Will Naruto hate Konoha?**

 **A: No; simply put my Naruto will be a patriarchal warrior. He is the first saiyan, and I want him to embody the ideals of a saiyan, yet struggle to come to grips with the fact that he is different from everyone else.**

 **Q: Will there be yaoi or yuri in this or any of my stories?**

 **A: Fortunately or unfortunately; depending on how you look at this, there will be no yaoi or yuri in this story. My view on this topic is too biased so I refuse to incorporate it into my story.**

 **Q: Will there be Adult graphic scenes and what is the rating?**

 **A: This story is of a warrior coming to grips with his new legacy. Of course graphic content like gore and violence will be in this story, and only mentions of sexual activity are put in this story. If I feel so I may add one or two scenes but not at this time. As for the rating, it is just like my other fic's M borderline MA.**

 **Q: Do I take request and flames?**

 **A: Of course. I think that they both build character and show the writer how the readers really feel about your story.**

 **Q: Will there be a ninja and civilian council in this fic.**

 **A: No that is the most over used idea in all of the stories I have read. It is clearly stated that Konoha is a dictatorship meaning the people have absolutely no say.**

 **(And like that the story shall begin)**

* * *

It was a dark night; clouds of white cotton slowly drifted past the linen white moon, and waves of midnight blue strolled above a village.

This village was different from normal traditional villages. It had some of its traditional qualities like a giant wooded gate fencing it off from a large forest teeming with life. There were multicolored spiral buildings, trees, pedestrians, and vendors located all around the area. These features were further enhanced by some of the more modern and even futuristic qualities of the village.

For starters men and woman alike walked around with weaponry of all kinds. A majority of them were wearing headbands with a leaf symbol etched into the metal plate.

The buildings towards of the back of this village were futuristic as well. Quite a few of them had neon posters with Japanese kanji written on them.

'All you can eat'

'Ninja Store'

'General Store'

'50% off technology'

Even further beyond these buildings was a great stone mountain with four stone faces carved into them. The first was of a long haired man whose face portrayed emotions of hope and glory. Next to him was his brother of sorts, and he had a traditional shogun happuri with a leaf carved into it. The face to the right of his was another man, but this one had upward spiked hair and a serious face. The last carving to the right of the last was of a man with hair spiked in every direction. The most interesting thing about this particular face was the fact that a man in a strange mask was standing on top of it.

A dark robe covered all possible identifying features on the man, and there seemed to be manacles attached to his wrist. He was eerily silent, and his silence was augmented by the glowing red eye that shone in the darkness of the moon. His attention was locked on one individual; his soul practically boors vengeance, while malice seeped around him in an eternal shroud of darkness.

His glare was intense, yet like a flickering candle it vanished along with him in a swirl of energy. The only marker of his once silent presence was his foot imprints on the stony head of this villages current leader, the Yondiame Hokage. Coincidentally the man he was staring at also happened to be the person who had an effigy of him carved into this monument.

The Yondiame Hokage, whom was just being glared at from a sizeable distance was currently running down the road with his wife in his arms. The woman was a red haired attractive female with calming indigo eyes, and a pretty heart shaped face. She had a petite nose and small perky lips that ultimately accented her amorous beauty. The red head was a slender woman of a creamy milk complexion; overall placing her as a village beauty.

Currently she was being rushed to a secret spot to give birth to their unborn son. Her ride was comfortable, but her face was contorted into a look of absolute pain; undoubtedly from the oncoming child induced labor pain. She clenched tightly to her husband in an effort to grit against the pain, and this served to make her relax slightly while causing the Yondiame to bite his lips.

"It's ok Kushina; we're almost there!" the blonde man soothed the red head.

The now introduced Kushina relaxed a bit more as her husband kicked his overall speed into overdrive. The journey felt long and tedious for the man, while Kushina felt it over in a flash. This was actually to be taken lightly because the man had pulled out all of the stops and used the full one hundred percent of his effort to get to the location as fast as possible. In total it only took him twenty seconds to cover a near fifty mile distance, but this was the norm for him since he had techniques that could move him several times the speed of light.

The Yondiame Hokage came to an abrupt stop when he saw a familiar rock formation ahead of him. He held his wife in one hand and held up the Japanese sign for ram, causing the invisible barrier around these rocks to lift allowing him access to the inside of the hidden complex.

He ran in causing the seals to activate again, effectively sealing all entrances and exits to this facility. The blonde then stopped again when he entered a room of faces he was familiar to. He looked around for approval and when he got a curt nod from a brown haired elderly woman he placed his wife on top of a rock slab and pulled back her shirt. Right as her midriff was exposed. An inky black bubble popped up from the Kushina's navel and a seal of cursive kanji (hiragana) appeared. It glowed an angry red signifying that the procedure had begun, and they had no time to lose.

"Biwako and Tatsukama I need you both on birthing duty. Iroko, go and help the guards outside… I feel a malevolent force near. Switch your scouters to observation mode ok," the Yondiame ordered of his subjects. The three people followed his commands to the letter while the Yondiame held his arms out, fingers spread apart, thumbs touching. Kanji snaked down his covered limbs and soon appeared on his palms while he leaned closer to Kushina.

"Minato, what are you doing?" the brown haired woman known as Biwako asked while spreading Kushina's legs. The Yondiame heard his name and he turned to the source of the sound. When he saw Biwako he immediately was compelled to answer her question, since the information he held was pertinent to the success of this operation.

"I'm watching and subduing the Kyuubi chakra trying to seep out of Kushina's seal. We should hurry, I feel it trying to unrestraint itself from Kushina as I speak," Minato responded. Biwako took the anxiety in Minato's voice as a sign to hurry so she sent out a misty green aura towards Kushina. The woman relaxed significantly and Biwako carefully instructed the red head on what to do next.

"Ok Kushina, listen closely. Tatsukama has brought me a towel and the warm water. I want you to push hard and keep pushing until the baby arrives ok…" Biwako ordered the red head. The birthing mother sang in pain as she felt her birth canal expand to allow the child inside of her to push out.

Sweat dripped down all four of the occupants in the room. Kushina was wretched in muted agony while she pushed with all her being. Biwako had a look of concentration while she stared at her target, the vagina of the woman in front of her. Minato could only feel anticipation well up in his stomach as his child had almost entered the world.

"Come on Kushina you've got to push harder, I can almost see the head." the elderly woman cheered once again causing the mother above her to try harder. Kushina gasped in agony as another scream of pain hit her sacred area. The pain of having a fist sized head push through your birth canal was unbearable, but for her arriving child and as a ninja mother she would endure.

"Are you sure she is alright Biwako? I've never seen Kushina in so much pain," Minato worried aimlessly for his wife.

The professional crouching next to him only gave him a look of pity before responding. "Of course she is fine, woman are several times tougher than men. Now calm down lord fourth and get back to Kyuubi duty," Biwako chided with the wayward Hokage.

"Mi…nato! It hurts!" Kushina yelled out as more of the child within her came closer to freedom. Biwako had to blink twice to make sure she was seeing this right, and then she blinked once more in elation.

"Come on Kushina, the head is right here. Push with all you might, release everything you've got!" Biwako encouraged the woman once again. This seemed to pump Kushina up, so she gave one last yelp of pain and pushed her muscles with every ounce of effort she had. As her scream died, a newborns cry filled the room. It happened, a new son was born; the son of Minato and Kushina.

As blonde baby cried his heart out for air Minato let off a few silent tears in happiness before trying to reach for his son. Biwako who was still holding the newborn slapped his hands like he was a naughty child, causing Minato to clammily pull back before looking sheepish. "Trying to hold the baby before his mother, shame on you Yondiame," Biwako chided with the blonde male.

"C-can I hold him… my son p-please," Kushina's frail voice whispered out.

Biwako could only nod at the mother's fair request and handed over the blonde flesh sack to his mother. The baby almost immediately stopped crying in his mother's presence, and for the first time in his young little life he opened his beautiful blue eyes.

Kushina cooed her son as Minato held her hand in happiness.

"Naruto…" Minato blankly said. Kushina gave him a tired and confused stare which prompted Minato to elaborate more on his idea for the name.

"We should name him maelstrom… I can feel it. It's in his blood… and in fact," Minato said while touching the left side of his head band causing a blue piece of translucent glass to slide down, "the scanner shows he has an enormous amount of potential inside of him."

Kushina only smiled in response while cooing her child. "Naruto." she said motherly.

"Unfortunately for the wee little one, his time is now up," a voice behind the couple said. Minato finally sensing an energy signature behind him turned sharply to see a cloaked man with his arm through the young Tatsukama. Biwako gave one final grunt as she fell to the ground, dead. The masked man murderously glared at the blonde child being firmly help by its parents.

"Who are you?" Minato started only to fall down with a fist in his chest. He barely even saw the attack coming in his sealed state, nor did he have enough to time to roll away from the curb stomp following his deposition to the ground. His body was literally smashed into the tiled limestone, while the masked stranger appeared behind a frightened Kushina.

His breathing echoed in the room and his very aura commanded Naruto to cry in fear.

"Now for the little pint sized one," he said while reaching for Naruto only to feel a special kunai pierce his left arm. "Kuso!" he yelled in sheer agony.

"Sorry, but you see there is a problem with your attack. You should have accounted for the fact that I was only at a mere two percent of my normal power. I refuse to let you harm my son and wife," Minato said with proud bravado. He saw the man struggle to stand before clicking the side of his mask. A few beeps followed soon after and the man spoke in a tone of euphoria.

"Ah so this is why you are ranked as an elite kage, you're power level is off the charts. Though I sense that the three minute old has the potential to possess half as much power as I do!" he cackled. The man quickly stood and vanished into thin air. Minato and Kushina saw him reappear behind them after a few seconds and were shocked by the object in his hands.

"Step away from the jinchuuriki or the baby gets it," he yelled. The man pulled out a hidden kunai knife and prepared to stab Naruto. Kushina almost jerked up from the table in fear; the only thing holding her back from spearing the man with her child was her irate husband.

Minato looked on worriedly and said "Wait, wait stay calm. Don't do it please."

The masked stranger looked up and replied "I am perfectly calm," while throwing the baby into the air, "DIE!"

Minato used his god like speed and caught Naruto before gravity started pulling the baby down. When he looked down he saw Naruto unharmed and let out a sigh of relief. He tried to turn to Kushina but a sizzling sound caught his attention. Paper bombs were attached all over the back of Naruto's blue blanket, and they would ensure that the child wouldn't survive the oncoming explosion.

"Don't let up yet," the mysterious stranger whispered.

'Huh! Paper bombs,' Minato thought. He quickly grabbed Naruto's still form and used his flying raijin jutsu to teleport to his nearest kunai marker. As Minato vanished the masked stranger could only laugh at the man who just fell right into his plan.

'And like that I can begin exacting my revenge. Soon this continent and even the planet will be under my control,' he thought as his red eye spun in eagerness.

The masked stranger gave a grunt and turned back to Kushina. "And now for you my sweet jinchuuriki." he voiced in melancholy. Kushina could only cry in terror.

The blond hokage appeared with Naruto on the short grass of the forest. He surveyed the area and then quickly looked back down to Naruto. There were no new blemishes to mark the child's face, only the same six whisker marks he was born with.

'Phew he's relatively unharmed' Minato deduced. He then turned back to the location of his wife before muttering to his self.

"Man that masked man is strong. He purposely used the paper bombs to lure me away from Kushina. I need to hurry," conjectured Minato. He snapped his head up and teleported to his mansion.

Kushina was frivolously struggling against her bindings, but alas they wouldn't come apart.

"Nrng, What do you want?" she challenged.

The masked man just looked incredulously and gave a light chuckle.

"If you must know Miss Jinchuuriki I want the kyuubi sealed inside of you. Now come on out kyuubi" he yelled glaring his Sharingan into her eyes. The red tome eyes spun in rapid circles bringing Kushina and by extension the Kyuubi into the man's Genjutsu induced control.

"Kyuubi I command you to arise. Slaughter these pathetic fools!" the man yelled while summoning a dark red chakra from the pits of Kushina. For a feint second the chakra was tinted honey gold, but like a light switch it flickered back to regular red.

Kushina felt an immense pain broaden her stomach and she soon saw bubbles coming from her navel. A red fox head of chakra formed on her stomach before a shroud of a similar color chakra formed a protective encasement around her. The energy struggled to both stay attached, and also detach from Kushina but the latter motion was the victor of the slight struggle.

Kushina painfully watched as the beast that stood before her finished emerging from her stomach. If she had to choose between the pain of child birth and the intolerable pain she was in now, she would gladly take the former. After Kurama finished forming outside the real world Kushina's body fell slowly to the floor. The masked man then turned his sights on the village behind him and began to walk away.

"And for my final act we shall destroy Konohagakure no Sato." repudiated the masked man. Before he could start his second step a whispering voice pleaded with him.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kushina huffed out.

The masked man turned to the bearer of the voice and saw it was the red headed jinchuuriki from earlier. "Oh so your still alive? You Uzumaki's sure have a lot of stamina," he inquired. "No matter; before I destroy that wretched village, I will kill you with the demon behind me woman!" he yelled her gender with indignation.

Kyuubi directed his attention to his previous jailor and poised his hands to strike Kushina. The Uzumaki woman could only close her eyes to accept the attack headed right for her. Seconds before paw could smother the woman a yellow flash appeared before her and grabbed her body. It then reappeared at another sealing kunai behind Kyuubi revealing Minato Namikaze protectively holding his wife.

"Minato, Minato is that you? Is Naruto o-ok?" Kushina rasped out. Her droopy expression told stories of how utterly exhausted she was. Rest and nothing more would only serve to please her, but she knew that she had a duty as a shinobi and mother to protect her son and village.

Minato looked down at his wife and replied, "Yes he is in a safe place right now."

Kushina's breathing swallowed and she let out a whisper of, "thank goodness."

The red head gripped Minato's shirt and said "Minato you have to stop that masked man at all cost. He's g-going to obliterate Konoha."

Minato just looked at the man and jumped away in a yellow burst. The last thing the masked man saw were his electric blue eyes boring hatred towards his crimson orbs.

"Ha, he flew away again" the mysterious stranger said. He then vanished in his own classical energy swirl to appear inside of the village.

Minato reappeared with Kushina and carried her next to Naruto. The baby was contently sleeping in his room with his eyes once again shut tightly. The woman was gently placed in the bed next to the tiny infant causing Naruto to unconsciously shift towards his mother.

"Kushi-chan please stay still… you must save your energy. I will be right back," Minato insisted. The woman had taken deep laborious breaths to relax herself before she just nodded towards her husband.

Kushina pulled her baby closer to her and said "Please be safe."

Minato nodded and flew off again. His destination was easy, the marker he stealthily left on the masked man. Kushina looked down at the tiny body next to her and murmured a nearly inaudible "Naruto."

For the fourth time tonight Minato appeared in a yellow flash. When he the masked man attacking his village was already sitting on a rock, somehow knowing the blonde kage would return. A beep came from the mask of the man causing him to look up and see the source of the power signature that set his scouter off.

"Ah you're back, and your power has increased substantially. Am I right to guess I won't get the easy treatment?" he jovially joked with Minato.

Minato not exactly in the mood for games simply hurled a kunai at the masked man with speeds faster than the normal human eye could follow. The masked man did nothing as the projectile simply sank through him without any resistance or effort. The weapon sheathed itself in the grass behind the villain allowing Minato to observe the man's technique. He had a latent shimmering around his form that died down after about two seconds, giving Minato enough evidence to make a plausible deduction.

'So his technique is above that of simple space time jutsu, heck it may even be applicable to temporal distortion, but I know he has a five second frame between attacks,' the Hokage deduced while pulling out six more kunai. Each miniature dagger was firmly held in the gaps between his fingers, freeing up space in his opposable thumbs. He knew he had to make this attack count or his opponent would catch onto his own ploy. Thinking two steps, ahead Minato started by expertly throwing his kunai at the masked man.

The knives once again sailed to the enemy at inhuman speeds, and once again the man made no movement as the knives passed right through him. This time was different however; Minato activated his Hirashin no jutsu with a simple tora seal and he instantly teleported to a kunai still inside the transparent shinobi.

The masked man wasn't prepared to receive an instantaneous kick to the head, and the result sent him flying backwards. He slowly stopped his self by skidding on the grass before grunting and holding a side of his slightly cracked mask. "Still as fast as ever I see," he coolly commented before running at Minato at high speeds.

'This guy…' the masked man thought.

'In order to win,' Minato started thinking along the same lines.

"I've got to attack him first!" the duo thought in tangent while unsheathing their hidden weapons. Minato had his dual teleportation kunai, and the masked assailant had a strange chain wrapped around both his wrists. Neither opponent gave way to their oncoming clash, until Minato threw his kunai. To the masked man he saw the object approaching him, and he once again prepared his jutsu. Minato took this moment to notice the fully developed Sharingan in the man's eye causing him to attack with more gusto.

As the kunai started to pass through the masked man, he began thinking he had beaten Minato. The man wouldn't be able to react to the force of the chain snaring him in its clutches, and in just a few seconds they would do just that. The masked man prepared to solidify and in the split second he did his lone Sharingan lost track of the blonde speedster. "Where did…" he started.

Minato had aerially gained the advantage over the man with well-placed speed timing, and he came down with a massive Rasengan.

 **Hirashin Level 2**

"Level what?" was all the man got out as Minato crashed into him with a multidirectional spinning orb of pure destruction. The ball of pure chakra tore through the masked man's rotator cuff and subsequently it drilled a hole completely through his arm. White goo leaked from the wound and the man's arm literally liquefied into a white paste.

"So, are you done playing games Madara because I've got to hand it to you, you get two thumbs up for this performance," Minato joked with his adversary.

"That scouter won't help you Minato Namikaze. As you can see my power level has increased fanatically since my last clash with Hashirama, and it dwarfs you puny 73,000,000,000. At the moment I'm only playing around while my pet destroys everything in this hovel of a village," 'Madara' baited.

Minato skeptically looked at the man while observing his movements. By his mannerisms the man certainly did poses that undeniable Uchiha arrogance, but something about him didn't match Madara. Call it a hunch but Minato felt that this man was nothing compared to Madara.

"No I was wrong you aren't Madara, but you're current power is close to his. I get the feeling that you are just an obstacle in the way of the future. Now you should really leave before you catch a case of the accidents," Minato said while flaring his chakra. Corks of blue energy swirled around Minato matching his wind affinity.

"Accidents huh? Well I think it's time my pets gave your village a case of the explosions!" the phony Madara yelled while forming the ram sign. His ploy was immediately thwarted by Minato instantaneously transmitting his body right in front of the man, and touching him with a red glowing seal. The kanji for the seal were rescind and contract (結論条約) causing the masked man's eyes to widen proportionally.

"A contract seal… curse you Minato Namikaze," the man said as he watched the Kyuubi in the distance cease its preemptive attack. The fur of the creature changed from dark red and orange to its natural bright orange borderline gold. Looking at its eyes from a distance, both Minato and the masked man saw the red slits turn into gold slits. The Kyuubi was back in command of its body, and to prove it gold chakra formed a flame like chakra around itself.

Minato and the masked man stared off at each other. Both knew that undoubtedly in the future they would come to blows again, but as they were now this battle would end.

"Keep in mind Minato Namikaze you may have won this single battle, but you will not win the war. If you don't survive this night, just know I'm coming for the boy. He has a lot of potential, in fact too much for a mere infant. You sensed just like I did, his power will one day lap yours and I will be there to take it from him myself. Until that day train Namikaze, for I shall own this world," the masked man dictated before vanishing in an eloping swirl of chakra and energy.

'He was serious… darn him. I won't let you win, whoever you are,' Minato thought before vanishing his-self.

He appeared twenty miles into the village right on top of the stone head of himself. He looked at the burning ruins of his city, the empire built to hold one of the greatest warrior villages alive, Konohagakure no Sato. He then looked at the biju staring him down with its massive snout. Flames licked off the biju's essence while white wind swirled around Minato. Both beings knew this was a showdown and neither would lose to the other.

Minato feeling the last of his reserves appear knew it was time to really pull out the last of his abilities. He glared at the Kyuubi no yoko before forming hand signs for a certain orange wearing ninja's most iconic jutsu.

 **Reverse Hitsuji- Hitsuji: Ninpo: Kagebushin no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Shadow Clone Jutsu)**

A perfect copy of Minato appeared in a white plume of smoke, only he was sitting in a meditative lotus position. All beings that could sense sage energy which included both current combatants saw how energy flew into both Minato and his clone. An orange pigmentation covered both the duplicate and the original Minato's eyelids and his power jumped up to about three fourths of the Kyuubi's overall current chakra.

 **Sennin Mōdō (Sage Mode)**

Minato took his sage mode to the next level by releasing his chakra into the air above him causing a perfect cross species fusion between him and the toad sage mode. He grew no hideous warts but his skin did become oily and he bulked up a little bit. His secondary chakra nature, lightning; was coursing around his body in small burst of galvanization. That literally showed just how much energy the man was putting out.

The Kyuubi saw his opponent power up the extreme and knew he should do the same, so he called out his secondary affinity as well. Lightning sparked around him as his fur changed from gold to flaming yellow and orange. He literally turned from a completely solid mass into a glowing chakra construct as gold lightning zapped around his massive body.

Neither fighter did anything, only staring at each other in anticipation. At the slightest movement both opponents would rush off without any restraint. The wind faintly blew causing a lone leaf to fly off the branch and fall down gently from the gravity and air resistance. Every second ticked away tick tock, as the leaf slowly proceeded to the ground. Anticipation was thick but once the leaf hit the ground, the two flew at each other and threw fists of fury.

Kyuubi punched Minato but the senjutsu enhanced kage stopped the punch with his own fist. He then tossed the Kyuubi into the air and teleported behind him several times faster than the speed of light. The giant biju couldn't react fast enough to the pint sized terror so he took a back breaking spine kick to his vertebrae.

The caused the biju to crash into the ground and Minato sprang into action feeling the brunt of his power flying away rapidly.

Almost instantaneously Kyuubi's face contorted into a frown and he yelled out while a bijudama charged inside his mouth. This particular bijudama was different. Instead of the normal purple it was pure black and considerably larger than usual.

Before kyuubi could finish his ritual Minato slammed onto his back. This further pissed Kurama off and he prepared to fire the uncontrolled blast, however today just simply was not his day. The fly sized Minato senjutsu enhanced kicked Kurama's mouth causing two things. One he felt a tooth move and two the bijudama collapsed inside his mouth causing the ball to explode.

"Kuso!" the overgrown furball groaned.

Minato jumped off of Kyuubi while performing hand signs.

 **Mi- Uma- Ne- Hitsuji (Serpant, Horse, Rat, Ram)**

Minato landed on the nine tails head and looked up to see the third Hokage arrive with several battalions of anbu backup. "I'm sorry" he got out before a bright light enveloped him and the nine tails.

Minato appeared in his mansion and expeditiously grabbed Naruto and Kushina. Once he had a tight hold on the two he teleported just in time before Kurama smashed into his house. He then reappeared seconds later and in a huff gently set Kushina and Naruto down. The woman weakly woke up and stroked Naruto's hair while gazing at the back of her husband.

'Huff… dang I'm… almost out… huff… of chakra… huff' he thought.

Minato looked at the duo below him and asked them, "Are you ok?"

Kushina slowly looked up and nodded and Naruto like any good son giggled. Minato put on a smile at his sons antics but had to stop when life smacked him in the face.

"Minato are you alright?" Kushina asked.

Minato looked to his right to see his wife lovingly looking at him. He then turned back to the raging biju in the clearing behind them. The creature tried pounding the ground into dust but sadly, Minato's punches not only hurt but they also had the effect of blasting away some of Kyuubi's gaseous chakra. This brought the biju's overall energy down to 76,000,000,000.

"I will manage," he replied, "I must stop kyuubi. There are precious things that I must protect."

Kyuubi stalked towards his prey all while giving a shark like glare. He was determined to make this man pay, but even he knew he had parameters. As a being of pure rage his job was to destroy but even he wouldn't kill a child, especially one of such a powerful warrior. Keeping that in mind he made sure not to harm poor little Naruto.

"I swear I will protect my precious things," Minato rambled. He prepared to start the reaper death seal but was stopped by Kushina's voice.

"Wait Minato, I can still stop him" she yelled. Chains popped from her back and entered the ground. They came from under Kurama and ensnared him body in a complex algorithm network. Chains of gold suppressed the golden chakra enveloping the massive Kyuubi, effectively restraining the biju.

"I can seal the nine tails back inside me and it will die with me," she said with tears.

"My only regret is…" she was cut off by Minato's determined voice.

"No Kushina, listen if you do that he will only reform to lay waste to Konoha again. I am going to seal all of him into Naruto." he said. Kushina looked at Minato like he had gone insane, but the man would not relent on his ideal of peace. He just knew that his had to happen.

The two were about to go into an argument but noticed the Kyuubi was poising his claws to skewer there son. Kyuubi knew they would rush in to save the boy and that would be how he'd kill them. As on cue Minato and Kushina both rushed in and Kyuubi stabbed his massive claw through both of them making sure to stop before he hit the child.

"You've never won an argument before… guess that means we will go with your idea," Kushina rasped out while feeling her chakra fade slowly.

Minato gave a light laugh and said "Kushina look at where we are. This is where our mansion used to stand; now it is gone. Sealing Kyuubi into Naruto will be my gift to him since we are undoubtedly going to die. Face it we live in a warrior civilization, the power may be a curse but I'm sure Sarutobi will look after him. Naruto may even take a liking to Vegan, Sarutobi's pet monkey"

Kushina looked at Naruto and then Minato.

"Well while your plan is brilliant I still have to argue, Naruto needs a father figure." she yelled.

Minato looked downcast. He looked towards Kushina and then looked at Naruto, soon another thought struck him.

"I know Kushina but… neither of us can be there. All I can do is seal Kyuubi into Naruto and impart our wills in the boy. I'm sure he will become one of the greatest warriors of all time, and who knows maybe he could become a legend. Come on Kushina, I know he will have a tough life, but I'm doing this to actually protect him from that masked man. He will return, and hopefully Kyuubi will help Naruto," Minato finished.

Kushina cried for her son, before nodding and allowing Minato to begin the ritual.

 **Tatsu- Ne- Hitsuji- Inu- Mi- U- I- Tora- Saru- Tori- Ushi- Uma- Tatsu- Ne- Hitsuji- Inu- Mi- U- I- Tora- Saru- Tori- Ushi- Uma- Tatsu- Ne- Hitsuji- Inu- Mi- U- I- Tora- Saru- Tori- Ushi- Uma- : Hokage Secret Jutsu : Prism Sealing Method**

 **(Dragon, Rat, Ram, Dog, Serpent, Hare, Boar, Tiger, Monkey, Bird, Ox, Horse, Dragon, Rat, Ram, Dog, Serpent, Hare ,Boar, Tiger, Monkey, Bird, Ox, Horse, Dragon, Rat, Ram, Dog, Serpent, Hare, Boar, Tiger, Monkey, Bird, Ox, Horse,)**

Like that all of Kushina's essence and chakra flew into her son while Kyuubi's and Minato's did as well. The Hokage was the first to go as his energy flew into Naruto making the blonde baby fall into a very deep sleep. The Kyuubi was next and his chakra instead of being its common red shone gold before sinking into Naruto, increasing the boys power level. This had the effect of also deepening the blondes whiskers.

The barrier around the clearing fell and Sarutobi jump in immediately. Seeing Kushina in a dying state, he allowed the red head to get her final wishes out.

"Hiruzen… p-promise me you will take care of Naruto please. Please make sure he lives long enough to give me great- great grand kids, and whatever you do tell him about Minato and me, but not Kyuubi. Just let that one fact be a secret for… a-as long as possible," Kushina whispered faintly. Her voice diminished after each word until eventually, she died with a content smile on her face.

Hiruzen nodded to the woman's corpse and picked up the infant Naruto while signaling for his squadron to clear the wreckage and prep the bodies for the morgue.

As he walked away on single star twinkled in the sky.

* * *

It had barely been thirty seven hours since Hiruzen took young Naruto in and it certainly was an adventure and a half. The kid wouldn't stop crying causing some of the Sarutobi family to joke that he had the cry of a powerful warrior. Not only that but he drank through thirteen bottles of formula.

The bottomless pit was currently sleeping while Hiruzen who just caught his first break sat down on his couch with wear eyes. He never thought this kid would be so much trouble, but thankfully the human juke box had gave him a little reprise to recuperate.

This reprise was however interrupted by two black blurs appearing in the window.

"The kid did make this hard, but I feel it was more rewarding this way, don't you Danzo?" a pale figure said.

"Yes Orochimaru, now let's take the kid and begin the experiments. Soon all the bloodlines in the world will be at our very fingertips." Danzo mused with his malevolent plans of world domination.

Naruto was scooped up stealthily and in a manner that would ensure that the kid wouldn't cry. The two people vanished as quick as they came, but they never suspected that one individual would be awake at this time of hour. That individual opened the window the ninja darted out of and followed the trail of the two.

Orochimaru and Danzo didn't have to far to go. You could literally get to their facility from any tree in the village; all you had to do was do the secret knock with the correct chakra frequency. Their trip was overall uneventful and once they appeared in their secret base they walked up to an orb in the center of the room filled with a green solution.

 _Contents contain: Radion 223, Uranium 238, Plutonium 234, Promethium 196, Oxygen 10, Growth Accelerator Serum, Duplication Viscosity Serum, Male Ape Testosterone, Vitamin A, Vitamin E, Ammonia, Hydrogen Bichlorumate, and latent Senju DNA. Caution contents can be toxic and partially volatile when mixed with certain substances. Use and handle with extreme care._

Naruto was carefully placed in the juice while a breathing mask was placed over his face. As he was subjected to the dangerous substance the Kyuubi chakra inside of him constantly healed all damage done to his body but after a while this effort would be in vain. The Senju DNA was making the serum stronger by the second.

As Naruto floats in the container the lab door opens and the individual that followed Naruto arrived in the lab to save his newborn friend. Orochimaru and Danzo heard the door open and turned to see a brown haired monkey that was slightly bigger than Naruto appear in order to save the day.

The two ninja immediately recognized Hiruzen's pet monkey Vegan and the smirked before knocking the monkey out with sneaky tatics. Orochimaru phased into view behind the monkey and quickly gave the creature a chop to the neck, incapacitating the poor thing.

"Add him to the vat too. Let's see if we can make a new bloodline," Danzo said as Orochimaru felt inclined to agree. The dastardly ninja both placed the monkey in a separate jar filled with the same fluid Naruto was in only his had a linking pipe to Naruto's.

"On your cue well merge them together," Orochimaru said while holding the lever.

"Go my partner!" Danzo hastily commanded causing the snake like man to pull the switch. 'If this works, I will replicate this experiment with my snakes, and then eventually when I gain access to Ryuuchi cave I will merge with a dragon,' the snake Sannin thought.

The monkey in the jar destabilized into several light particles before his essence flew into the vat Naruto was soaking in. A string of beeps appeared on the monitor and Danzo read out the reading to Orochimaru.

"The subject is destabilizing, but apparently Minato's son's body is rejecting the monkey's DNA. There seems to be another chakra within him… probably that irksome Kyuubi chakra. Orochimaru extract it!" Danzo ordered while Orochimaru placed his palm on a scanner. Kanji appeared over Naruto's pod and the baby started screaming as the biju within him was being forcibly ripped from him.

"Danzo, were losing him he hasn't bonded properly with the Kyuubi chakra yet. Extracting it could stop his fusion with the monkey… we need to abort," Orochimaru said while seeing the baby writhe in agony.

"No fool, I refuse to abort again. If Tenzo could survive your Hashirama experiment then the Kyuubi jinchuuriki can survive this. Orochimaru extract it, now!" Danzo ordered. Orochimaru was forced to comply so he could determine if this experiment would work on him. It wasn't like the kid would be able to bare a grudge against him for this; he probably won't even remember it.

Deep inside of Naruto's sub conscious Kyuubi was giving his self the battle of his life. He was currently arguing with Naruto's feebleminded parents over what should happen.

"There is nothing I can do you whelp… the DNA was forced in here and I can't remove it. It's multiplying at a rate where it's replacing his own DNA and at this point it could literally cause his body to give out from the stress," Kyuubi argued to Minato's spectral self.

"Please Kyuubi-san can't you do anything," Kushina asked with puppy eyes. Kyuubi looked into the woman's sappy eyes and finally relented to tell them of the only method available.

"There is one thing I can do, but it would involve your son to merge with both the monkey and me," Kyuubi explained. Both parents beckoned Kyuubi with expression akin to asking and the giant biju told them his reasoning.

"Basically I force my true chakra into him and the monkey altering their chemical compositions and allowing a smooth fusion between them. The result will most likely turn the boy in to a human/ simian so more like an uh I don't known, Saiyan. He would have an incredibly dense molecular structure and super energized forms that would come from my power. More than likely my consciousness will vanish and my power and emotions will remain. Here is a detailed model of what your son should look like," Kyuubi said to the two parents.

A three-D model of a brown haired boy with blue eyes appeared. He had no whisker marks and untamed wild hair.

"Now if my will is anything to go by the boy will have the need to thrive for battle, and a deep unconquerable thirst for the thrill of winning. His hair will probably never grow due to the monkey DNA and he would have an incredible physical makeup. Now let's see what happens if he were to give into his primal urges and fall into a rage," Kyuubi said before lifting a restriction on his power.

The model had a scowl on his face and golden chakra poured from his body. His brown hair slightly rose and became both blonde and spikier. His muscle mass definitely increased and his eyes turned and angry teal.

"Ahh see here it is, the way my power works it in blocks. The first two are triggered by extreme rage and by accessing my power he automatically uses my true chakra, the gold chakra," Kyuubi said.

"But what about you're red chakra?" Minato asked.

"Well that isn't my chakra, more so it is just simply god chakra. All biju have destabilized and highly combustible forms of god chakra but only beings with high amounts of it… ie biju, can use it correctly. It's why the chakra hurts regular jinchuuriki." Kyuubi said before trying something else. He tried pulling out the latent Senju and Uzumaki genes deep within Naruto's body and the three-D model changed once more.

The model now had blood red fur all over it and his brown hair became untamed and free flowing. He had red outlines around his eyes and his body was extremely ripped. The most noticeable thing about this model was that he looked practically instinctual.

"Ah this is what I was almost afraid of. See the concoction Naruto is in now has latent gorilla DNA. Added to the fact that he is being merged with an actual monkey and we get two monkey based primal forms. His first one is probably going to be a giant raging gorilla with almost no sense or control. This is due to my influence mostly and since my very essence is tied to the moon, it will probably only appear during a moon. The second one is more dangerous. If the boy was to release his deepest restrictions while in his gorilla state he could become this monkey human half breed you see here, and this one packs a walloping 400x power boost. You do the math, jounin level Naruto plus this equals ultimate warrior," Kyuubi said.

Both Minato and Kushina were slightly frightened at the prospect of their son becoming a new species that could potentially become the most dangerous warrior species in the universe. Even still there son would die if they didn't give the go for the fusion so they knew what must happen.

"Kyuubi-san, please do it. My boy… he'll be practically an alien won't he?" Kushina pretty much asked. The giant chakra being could only nod as he watched the baby Naruto start morphing. His skin started bubbling as chemical changes transpired all throughout the inside of his muscles.

"Ok Kyuubi-san, just do it. I know this could cause problems later, but I would like him to be alive to face these problems and grow stronger. Who knows, maybe he could grow up to be the strongest warrior in the universe," Minato said while Kyuubi smirked. This Naruto boy really would have that kind of potential. The fox mused that it would be fun to become the primal instincts of the kid and his future generations of children. He could imagine it now, legions of angry warriors that could also be pure of heart.

"Well then you two… it's been fun. Sadly this is the end of the road for me, but I will always be there for him… even in the deepest recesses of his mind," the fox said before breaking into bonds of chakra.

Outside of Naruto's body both mad scientists watched fascinated as the extracted Kyuubi chakra just poured out without any restraint. The odd thing was it wasn't going into the containment jar. No this chakra had formed a deep red and gold shroud around the liquid, monkey energy, and Naruto. It then sent out disharmonic waves of energy as all four forces literally merged together.

Naruto himself changed at a genetic level. His DNA strand had literally ripped in half and then merged with the augmented monkey DNA strand from Vegan. Naruto immediately grew a tail and lost his identifying whisker marks. His hair then turned brown and spiked out in random directions. More solutions were splashed onto Naruto's DNA strands, imbedding the essence of the juices that the boy was soaking in into his body. Inside Naruto's mind, was changing chemically; growing more primal and instinctual. Outside he changed dramatically.

His body grew fur and bulked up a bit before shedding the fur and leaving the small but noticeable muscle. His eyes then flashed teal before fading black into their regular cerulean. His hair then spiked upwards and turned blonde like it used to be before it grew extremely long, below his waist. Bio electricity zapped around the sphere containing Naruto before it shone bright and exploded in a shower of glass. When the blast ended both Danzo and Orochimaru looked to see the brown haired, whiskerless boy who has lost his humanity. The baby was in his new state; brown spiky locks fell over his face while the baby slept peacefully.

"Orochimaru what do you think happened to him?" Danzo asked while looking at the charts. The table charts were rapidly changing, but the snake sannin was easily reading the information.

Orochimaru finished reading through the information before jumping in joy.

"It was a success… the cross species bloodline creation worked. Naruto is now a semi-human simian. Hmm well more like a saiyan," Orochimaru said before going up to the blonde and getting his stats. When he did his eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"This data, it's off the charts. His molecular density is several times stronger than a normal human," Orochimaru reported while trying to confirm his data. He took a scalpel and tried grazing Naruto's flesh. As he raked the knife over Naruto's skin it barely scratched him, causing the sannin so write down his observations. Had he been a regular baby boy, Naruto would be sporting a nice laceration to his thigh.

"His muscular integrity is also vastly improved. The subject has mostly fast twitch muscles in his body but the unique thing is that underneath them he has micro slow twitch muscles giving him compounded muscle fibers," Orochimaru recorded. "Also the subject has taken on the traits of the monkey. He now has a tail, though that appears to be the only non-human characteristic about his change."

"It's odd though Danzo… all that energy and DNA imprinted into his body and his power level barely rose to two. This is… wait no, look at these cells in the microscope," Orochimaru ushered his partner in crime to see the microscope. Danzo looked under it to see some of the cells literally destroyed. He then saw the cells near it absorb the left over energy from the attack and multiply while also multiplying the amount of energy inside of the cell.

"No way… it's like damaging him would serve to make him stronger in the long run. His cells appear to be so radioactive that once they drain the energy from the wound they use it to multiply the overall energy in the cell as well as heal the boy. (Zenkai) Literally the boy gets stronger after every battle; also they might stop him from physically aging so he could retain his youth longer. Orochimaru we created a monster… a perfect weapon for my root program," Danzo mused while rubbing his hands menacingly.

The snake sannin grew wary of his master at these words. They sounded like the words of replacement he heard the man say to his last apprentice Sane. In fact Danzo also had his hand eerily close to his hidden kunai, just like how he stood before he assassinated Orochimaru's predecessor.

Orochimaru could only concur that this was the part where Danzo would betray him so he stealthily took out a kunai knife from under his skin. Both ninja expertly hid their tension and weapons and kept of the façade of tricking each other.  
"Well Danzo I hope you have a lot of success with that. Meanwhile I'm going to take my findings and replicate them on myself," Orochimaru said while licking his lips. A beep sounded and both ninja barely sensed the appearance of a new power signature.

"Unfortunately for the two of you, you will both be going to prison right now," a third voice said from behind the duo. Both S class ninja turned to see their lording Hokage, but neither dropped their hidden tension or weapon. Danzo waited for a while before deciding to turn this situation to his favor.

"But Hiruzen you are just in time to help me apprehend Orochimaru for his experiments on the Yondiame's only begotten son. Isn't that right… or should I reveal the truth about a certain incident to the entire village," Danzo coyly snaked his dastardly way out of this situation.

Hiruzen blackmailed into helping his former teammate unsheathed a kunai and had it poised to stab Orochimaru and also secretly Danzo if he tried anything.

"Orochimaru I heard the gossip from my anbu of your twisted experiments, but never in my life would I imagine you to slip to such treachery," Hiruzen scolded with a disappointed expression. "And Danzo one more of these little 'annoyances' of yours and I will end you regardless of the consequences."

Orochimaru looked to both his former sensei and betraying master before making a quick grab for his hidden tattoo. Hiruzen stabbed at his ex-student the moment he felt him move, but he only stabbed a pile of empty clothes; Orochimaru was gone.

Danzo took this time to put his kunai away and feign innocence with playful banter. "Well Hiruzen it looks like we are getting old. You don't seem as spry as you used to be,"

Danzo was immediately slammed against the wall by the elderly kage. He looked overall unintimidated but in all honesty he felt anxiety grip him for yet another moment in his life. Only three times has he felt this close to dying, but he knew Hiruzen wouldn't murder him here.

"Danzo, you should consider yourself lucky I don't call treason. Get out of my sight before I decide to end you… permanently. Now go, and don't come in my sight ever again," Hiruzen silently yelled with all of his intensity. For some reason it felt more powerful in its silent form, but nevertheless Danzo complied by sinking into the floor.

'This isn't over Hiruzen… I will get my weapon. Whether it by formally or by an informal puppet,' Danzo mused before completely vanishing.

Hiruzen saw his rival vanish and sighed with defeat. He looked over at the altered Naruto and just felt awful. How would Minato ever forgive this? He literally let his one and only son be nabbed by the one man out to control him… and Hiruzen just let his sorry behind go for the umpteenth time.

"I'm sorry Naruto," Hiruzen said before noticing a lone lightning spark crackle around Naruto.

It was then that he noticed the magnitude of the changes to the baby. His muscles were more definitive, and his hair was no longer blonde… in fact now it was brown borderline dark, dark red. He also had this feeling that he was extremely powerful, yet Hiruzen didn't even need his scouter to see that the boy's power was barely at two. It was most likely untapped potential he was sensing.

"Is that a tail?!" Hiruzen noticed finally before looking oddly at Naruto. It was when he noticed that Naruto did in fact have a tail, that Hiruzen started piecing together what may have happened.

"Oh crap… where is Vegan, and why does Naruto have a similar body structure to him. Why is his hair the same color to… and holy crap Naruto is fused with Vegan isn't he?" Hiruzen deflated at his own analysis.

"Great, now I need another monkey and I probably will have to feed him twice as much. Dag nab-but Danzo. I will get you for this," Hiruzen shouted to his self before picking up the sleeping baby and jumping out of the secret lab.


	2. Warriors' Resolve: Not so Different?

Fourteen whole years had come and gone since Naruto's day of birth. The young demi-alien hadn't changed to dramatically from the last thirteen birthdays he celebrated. He still looked relatively the same; very short for a thirteen year old boy, he stood at about 4'10. His tail which was his pride and joy was always kept wrapped around his clothes like a belt.

Naruto had adopted an unorthodox wardrobe for a ninja in this Common Era. Instead of shinobi attire tailored to match his village's affiliation, Naruto usually preferred to wear a single layered dark blue training Gi, with matching dark blue wind breaker pants. He wore white gloves and white boots with gold metal tips at the front of them. On the back of his Gi Naruto's was his training way entitled, school of leaf (学校葉), and it took up the entire back of his Gi. On the front of it he had a miniature emblem of the Uzumaki clan, to show his pride for his mother's clan, and he sported his Konoha ninja plate on his left sleeve. He chose not to sport it on his head simply because it felt wrong to place it there.

Naruto still hadn't changed much more than that. He was a kind child and he also respected people who had enough power. It was for that reason that Naruto refused to wear a scouter, because he felt it was an unreliable crutch in a fight. Also he refused to wear one because the technology came from 'her' clan.

He still carried his insane thirst for battle, often making him the subject of many classroom fights.

Naruto usually won his scuffles, but there was one person that no matter how hard he tried to beat he just couldn't do it. This person was currently sitting on top of his back, with their left hand on top of his restrained arms. Their right hand pushed his head into the dirt, while Naruto tried kicking his legs around in a furious attempt to get free.

"Ok you two that's more than enough. Naruto you were good but make sure you never let your opponent behind you." a brown haired chunnin instructor said to the boy. As he spoke Naruto disappointedly looked at the long horizontal scar over the bridge of the man's nose.

The proctor then turned to the other combatant and spoke. "And you Miss Uchiha need to keep your anger in control. I honestly don't care about secret missions from the Hokage… don't let people rile you up from the simplest of words." This had the effect of causing the raven haired Uchiha female to scowl before defending her honor.

"But Iruka-sensei, he taunted my pride by saying that a female warrior will never beat a male one. I just simply showed him who was stronger, and he just happened to end up under me," the Uchiha said while pointing at the brown haired boy under her. Had Naruto been anything lesser than a warrior he might have scowled and blushed at the defeat he just took, and the humiliation of having a female beat you for the ninth time in a row. There was also the factor of her developing breast slapping his hair as she flailed angrily.

As she defended herself Naruto turned his head enough to glare fiercely at his self-appointed rival. Everything about her; from the long cascading raven hair of hers, to her overly feminine body, pale skin, and even cute supple face made Naruto want to defeat her. Something in him, something primal told him that he should be able to beat her, not the other way around.

The brown haired boy mostly couldn't stand her eyes. They were a healthy shade of black, but the expression the girl wore with them made Naruto feel inferior to her. She always had a scowl or a confident sass when she looked at him, but that was only the foundation of his agitation. This girl was an Uchiha; a clan of people with eyes blessed from a divine force, and this girl was their last remaining member, the sole heiress to the clan of thieves. Should she activate her bloodline, Naruto knew the power gap would grow far larger, and he had a feeling that she would lord even more power over him.

'Darn you old man… why does she have to practically be my keeper,' Naruto argued to his self while still struggling against the buttock of the beautiful girl on top of him. That was another thing, ever since a certain night three years ago, Hiruzen or Jiji as Naruto affectionately dubbed him, gave this girl a secret mission involving him. As a result, she was to basically be his keeper, and it got annoying with her trailing behind him everywhere he went. She was stealthy, but Naruto had a knack for sensing energy and thus he eventually found out about the girl following him in secret. For what, he did not know, but he knew it had something to do with the night of the Uchiha massacre.

Over with the sensei and student, the Uchiha heiress was still arguing over her principals dealing with how she handles her anger.

"Satsuki for the love of Kami, he only called you a harlot. You can't seriously think that as a warrior Naruto really doesn't respect your strength do you?" Iruka tried to guide the stubborn girl towards the direction of defusing this conversation.

"That doesn't matter, he assaulted my honor as a princess and I demand the right to teach him a lesson," Satsuki retorted while pushing down harder against Naruto's restrained back side. The boy could only grunt as she forcibly pushed air out of his lungs by pounding it out of him. Naruto wheezed for a slight bit before eventually rolling out of his submission hold and drawing two of his chakra rods from his kunai holster.

Iruka seeing the two ninja trainee graduates rear up for round two decided to step back, and let them tire themselves out. "Ok you two you will settle this here, winner is the stronger ninja. Just try not to injure each other to much… the graduation ceremony is tonight and I would like all of my trainees there."

Satsuki looked at the weapons in Naruto's hand and scoffed.

"Still using those substitution batons Hokage-sama gave you. What are you still afraid of needles?" Satsuki taunted while causing Naruto to slightly go blue in the face. The boy then calmed down and shot back a retort.

"I use these because if I use kunai then I may seriously hurt people. This way I only give them blunt trauma, but did you forget I'm almost a master in the ways of wind and fire. I can cut you if I really wanted," Naruto shot back at the Uchiha girl.

She only shook her head and whipped out two kunai. As she stood Naruto choose to examine her clothing and posture. The girl had on a blue high collar shirt with her clans fan emblem embroidered on the front left side. The back of it had the same kanji Naruto's did, school of leaf (学校葉). She had on white shorts that showed off her pale creamy thighs. She had her ankles taped for ankle support, most likely because she is a fighter based around extreme speed, and she had on regular blue ninja sandals. Proudly sitting on her head was a dark blue head band with the ninja emblem for Konoha etched into it.

Adding her appearance to what she had on and you do have one extremely attractive girl. Growing C-cup breasts, round firm butt, and even beautiful raven locks. To most boys she was their number one choice for mating material, but Naruto was different than most. He never said she was unattractive, but her whole being made him wish to defeat her, not wed her. He couldn't describe it, but something primal in his mind made him think like that when she was around. Maybe it is possible she triggers these emotions because her clan has a high affiliation with the moon, and like him it gives her power.

The Uchiha heiress tapped a button on the side of her metal head band plate and a red scouter came up. This device infuriated Naruto because it directly went against his warrior ideology. Naruto was on the side of the spectrum where he literally believed that fights should be even, not too ruthless, but neither forgiving. He didn't really favor weapons or gadgets and usually opted to fight bare handed. Satsuki was on the other side, the one that took every advantage given to them. Her ideology was that fights weren't meant to be fair and they almost never are. She isn't against using items to get a personal one up over people. Though this was the main ideology of the entire Uchiha clan and they just took their dōjutsu and developed technology to make the members of their clan without it, just as powerful as they were.

Scouters weren't created to mimic everything about the Sharingan, just their ability to read chakra by color and detect just how much of it was present. They were created with the purpose of training Uchiha children, but when the clan realized they could make a massive profit off of this invention they quickly pioneered their production and sold them worldwide. Funny thing is, for all of their creativity, only the clans elders knew exactly how they came up with the idea for the scouters' appearance and ability. It proved that they really were a clan of thieves, and it was because Naruto found out this reason that he swore never to use one.

"Ha-ha… a ninja with kindness! Naruto you may be a great warrior, but you are far too soft. This impiety begs for ruthlessness, not kindness." Satsuki sent more jabs at Naruto causing her scouter to beep as the boy's power level rose. She of course didn't need a scouter to tell her that because Naruto was glowing with chakra. The scouter only gave her an estimation of how high it could be.

 _3,500… 6,420… 9,000… 12,500_

"Impressive" Satsuki thought. "But still not close enough to my max to give me a good challenge. I'll humor him by fighting on his level." The Uchiha heiress saw him glaring at her with grit teeth and could practically feel his rage pulsing towards her. Honestly it made her excited, and she felt thrilled by Naruto's confidence and anger. Those characteristics made her take a liking to Naruto; a much better improvement than her numerous fan boys. The only flaw she saw in Naruto was his benevolent kindness; she seriously saw how weak it made him.

"You don't always have to be ruthless to your enemies. Also if you think I'm weak then you're weaker. Maybe not in body, but certainly in heart; ninja using a crutch like scouters. Maybe if they could learn to sense energy like good old fashioned sensory ninja then they would be stronger," Naruto said to the girl. This made Satsuki growl as she felt Naruto was talking down on her clan again.

"You know as well as I do that scouters were made to be a training tool for the Sharingan. Now insult my clan again, and I will deck you in the nose!" the girl returned with roaring flames. Literally, a flame like chakra came over her while some of the energy tried to crackle like electricity.

Iruka saw the two in stances to square off so he decided to throw a flag into the air. The green parchment slowly floated down due to gravity causing both recent graduates to tense. As the cloth came close Naruto crouched down low to increase his center of gravity, giving him a better chance in change of direction. Satsuki stood in her famous family taijutsu style, the interceptor fist.

Right as the cloth hit the ground both ninja sped off at each other, with Satsuki having a clear advantage in speed. They both cocked their fists back and when they were within five feet of each other, they punched forward at the same time. The Uchiha heiress was used to high speed combat so when Naruto's fist came close she simply tilted her head to the side and followed through with her punch. It hit Naruto square in the face and the girl back flipped away while giving Naruto a kick to his chest.

The brown haired boy grunted before stopping his reversing momentum. He was bathed in chakra before rushing at Satsuki with a newfound vigor. The Uchiha heiress was instantly ready so when Naruto was close enough she expertly crouched down and did a leg sweep to his ankles. Naruto fell sideways and Satsuki sat on his abdomen this time, while using the two kunai in her hands to pin Naruto. She stabbed her both of them in Naruto's pants so that his legs wouldn't be able to flail this time. The girl then grabbed two more and stabbed them through his gloves rendering his hands, movement wise useless. The girl then for good measure pushed down on his biceps while leaning her face in close to his.

Naruto knew he was beaten when he saw the flaming chakra appear in front of Satsuki's lips. She glared at him which looked kind of cute. Angered and embarrassed at being defeated for the tenth time, Naruto blushed with a crimson tint before turning to the left as if asking for the girl to finish it.

Iruka took that moment to appear and Satsuki's fireball died down. He was looking at the girl but he truly had no idea what was going through her mind at the moment. At first she was looking serious before an atomic blush over took her features and she pulled her head back from Naruto.

With Satsuki she had her head near Naruto's only to see him glare at the ground while looking away. 'He looks so cute when he looks defeated,' she blushed before backing her head up from Naruto. She saw Iruka appear so she called off her fire ball; never even intending on using it to mar Naruto's face. The girl knew she had won, but for some reason she just felt that from here on out her victories would be less and less frequent. She knew she still needed to perfect her fire style and also she needed to get started on her lightning style training.

Right as she was about to get off Naruto she felt something wrap around her stomach and pick her up off of Naruto. The Uchiha looked down to see a brown prehensile tail picking her up. She followed the tail back to its owner and was slightly shocked to see it connected to Naruto, before quickly hiding her surprise. She knew he had one due to her secret mission, but she never knew that it was that brown belt he always wore.

Catching the hint and seeing the blushing boy below her Satsuki got up and unpinned Naruto from the ground before turning to face Iruka. The brown haired Uzumaki kept his glare to a minimum because he had no desire to agitate Iruka any more than he already was. Naruto may have hated scouters but he has seen his power level, and he knew it came nowhere near the power level of Iruka. He was pretty sure that when he saw the man doing some regular exercises he saw six place values by his power level, and that alone made him see the gap between him.

'And if that is something I'm even more cautious around the Hokage. I get excited at the prospect of one day fighting him, but if Iruka is this powerful, then how strong is he. I can't beat him as I am now, but in time I'm sure I can try,' Naruto mused to his self before tuning into to Iruka's scolding. He saw the Uchiha next to him flinch before she glanced at him and looked sad before turning back to Iruka.

"Another thing, you both better be present for the ceremony tonight. There are going to be some major awards given out and you both may be receiving one," the chunnin instructor said before beginning to walk away, leaving Naruto and Satsuki alone in the training facility. Both ninja were silent as they thought about things. Naruto was reviewing the battle information of his previous scuffle while Satsuki was thinking about what Iruka said to her during Naruto's spacing out.

'Could what he said be true? Do we really fight like a couple? I don't like Naruto in that way and I'm almost certain that feeling is mutual. Yet I can't deny he is the strongest boy from our generation, and he is attractive. I just don't know; he is the best candidate to be mine, especially better than those fan boys. I'll just have to wait and see how this unfolds… I never would have thought my mother of all people would follow such an ancient custom, especially with whoever this Kushina Uzumaki is.' Satsuki mused.

"Well any ways, this is getting kind of awkward so I guess I'll be leaving now. It's been fun rival, but all good things must come to an end. See you at graduation tonight," Naruto said while waving at the girl and walking away. Satsuki stopped thinking to herself and saw Naruto waving at her. Looking confused the girl timidly smiled before waving back at the boy.

'Naruto… hmmm,' she thought before going home to put on her graduation cap and gown. Tonight would be interesting; that much Satsuki figured out on her own.

Naruto had arrived home and started taking off his normal clothes in order to put on his graduation attire. First he put on a regular long sleeved white collar shirt with a black and red tie. He also had on some black Savaii business shoes and black slacks. He then opened his closet and started humming the famous composition Land of Hope and Glory by Sir Edward Elgar. Just by humming this it was easy to tell that Naruto was really looking forward to graduation night.

 _Land of hope and glory, mother of the free,_

 _How shall we extol thee, who are born of thee_ ,

 _Wider and still wider, shall thy bounds be set,_

 _God who made thee mighty, make thee mightier yet!_

 _God who made thee mighty, make thee mightier yet!_

Naruto unzipped his black gown and slipped it over what he was currently wearing before zipping it back up. He turned to see his honor stole sitting on the bed and smiled before taking his Konoha leaf plate and snapping it on his left sleeve. He then put his black rhombus shaped cape on before moving his tassel over to the left side. Naruto looked in the mirror before starting to hum Land of Hope and Glory again. This time he actually sang while humming causing his neighbors to smile at the kids antics. He truly did deserve this momentous occasion for all of his hard work.

 _Land of hope and glory, mother of the free,_

 _How shall we extol thee, who are born of thee,_

 _Wider and still wider, shall thy bounds be set,_

 _God who made thee mighty, make thee mightier yet!_

 _God who made thee mighty, make thee mightier yet!_

Naruto took one more look at his honor stole and observed everything on it before putting it on and looking in the mirror.

On the left side going down it had emblems that said: _Top Ten Percent Status (_ _上位_ _10_ _％_ _), Taijutsu Specialist (_ _戦闘王_ _), Academy Salutatorian (_ _次位_ _), and Wind Style Master (_ _風主君_ _)._ On the right of the stole going down his emblem achievements were: _Ninja Honor Society (_ _影の社会_ _), Organization Z2Z (ω_ _連盟_ _), Konoha Shinobi (_ _葉忍者_ _), Class of 2015 (_ _級_ _2015_ _年_ _), and Genin Graduate (_ _新忍_ _)._

Naruto smiled at his reflection before thinking back to his defeats earlier today. Today made ten total defeats from the girl, and each one was more embarrassing than the last. Naruto was almost positively sure that if he didn't have ninja seduction training he would have gone head over heels for ways the girl beat him. It was his training, plus the fact that he wanted nothing more than to defeat her, that stopped him from liking the girl.

Also the girl had been the only student to rank higher than him, and she totally outclassed him. She was his year's valedictorian and she truly did earn the title. She was a warrior more powerful than him, and he was genetically mutated even if he doesn't know much more than what scientists call him.

He also had plenty to think about from her behavior. Steadily it has been changing, for when Naruto first meet the girl she wanted nothing to do with him and ignored him as much as possible. His carefree and pleasant personality eventually broke through her cold shell, but it was after the first time she fought him that she grew interested. Naruto doesn't remember it to well but for some strange reason when he stood in the ring under the shining gibbous moon, he blacked out and fought her to an absolute standstill. When he came to many people were asking him how he did that thing with his eyes causing the brunette to look at them for explanation of what really happened. That was when both Naruto and Satsuki knew that he had hidden special power. They said his eyes flashed teal before they went blank and his hair stood on end while he fought her. The strange thing about this was that Satsuki's eyes went through a similar process only hers involved accessing her Sharingan before it was forcibly turned off by her body.

Since then the girl would always regale people of their fights and openly looked forward to fighting him. He had a warrior drive just as strong as her own, and even though their warrior morals were different the two really did respect each other. Only recently has her behavior changed drastically. Naruto has a many of times caught the girl staring at him from the corner of his eye, only to turn and see her attention fixed on the board. He even gets greetings and waves, which most of the times Satsuki won't even give to her own 'friends'.

The girl even leans on Naruto from time to time whenever they are doing something boring. It doesn't matter who, but Satsuki never allows other people to touch her in the slightest. She won't even touch certain people. Naruto in his thirteen year could only deduce one common anomaly that has placed itself in his mind.

"Girls are weird." he blankly said to his reflection before thinking back to the girl.

There was also that night… that dreaded night that changed Satsuki a lot. Naruto only knows of it from the little he was awake to see, but he can understand why the girl harbors some of her dark thoughts today. He knew if his one and only brother was the murderer of his entire clan he would have gone insane. Naruto still remembers waking up in the pale moon light, feeling several distressed chakra signatures. He unconsciously walked to the Uchiha compound while the moon was hidden behind dome clouds, and once he arrived, he saw the abject mutilation.

Naruto then remembers seeing Satsuki and Itachi staring each other down and then he saw a pale white light. He looked up to the sky and then well nothing. He woke up the next morning in his bed only he had no clothes on. He briefly intercepted some of the Hokage's conversation with Satsuki and they realized he overheard that her mission was to follow him around. Naruto just ignored it and checked his body to see if he was ok. He looked at his body and saw two strange marks on him that he never had before. The first was a strange gibbous moon tattoo on his left palm while he had a sun on his right. The second was one Naruto had come to dislike; the familiar pattern of the Sharingan was on his stomach. Naruto could have sworn he saw it but he blinked and it was gone.

Since that day, the Uchiha female has always stealthily followed him and Naruto has been wary of her. He overall treats her as a rival and an acquaintance, but Naruto has reminded his-self time and time again to never let the girl behind him. For some reason she just seemed like the type to stick something deep inside you when you let your guard down, and Naruto preferred not being on her bad side.

Naruto stopped thinking when several knocks hit his door.

"Naruto, come on we're going to be late. Go get your partner and get out here, graduation is in one hour," a female voice said from the other side of his door. Naruto turned from his mirror and turned off his bathroom light before walking to his main door. He opened it and a cool breeze hit his face, as he stared at the girl in front of him. She like many other girls were taller than the kid sized Naruto, but they all blushed whenever they saw his face. That usually further added to his comment of 'girls being weird,'

The girl was wearing the same black cap and gown as he was but she wore black three inch high heels. He skin was a nice skim milk color, unblemished and unmarred. Naruto saw several locks of long cascading pink hair and a familiar pair of jade eyes before deciding to say hello to his beautiful friend.

"Hi Sakura, where's Shino?" Naruto said while waving at the girl. He stepped out of his house and closed his door before looking to the girl's outstretched finger. He turned to see his six other friends all standing there, and most of them appeared irritated.

"We've been waiting for you mister. What exactly where you doing in there, thinking of a girl?" Sakura asked with a bit of edge in her voice. She pointed at Naruto and poked his chest for added effect, but it barely intimidated the rookie ninja.

"No, well yes but I…" Sakura cut Naruto off by waving her finger in his face and treating him like she was in charge of him. Many of the other rookies laughed at Naruto's plight, and how the girl could literally get away with a lot. Many knew of the girl's secret crush and that being because most of the girls in their class had one, but none were as furious as Sakura's. Even Hinata held back her blushing for the blonde, but Sakura was so obvious…. and Naruto's retarded mind was a dense as ever. The guy was pretty smart, almost as smart as Shikamaru and he scored a 3200 on his advanced placement exams. Still for all of his intelligence it was a well-known fact that Naruto was clueless to his potential harem. The only girl not officially part of it was Satsuki Uchiha and her reasons were fairly obvious.

"Ah ah ahh… none of the sass, you shouldn't brush off your friends for this mystery girl. Ah who is it, is it me?" she asked with glee before noticing Naruto had zoned out again. His mind occupied by Satsuki and ways of how to defeat her in the best way. Sakura took his disregard for her with a grain of salt and started snapping her fingers in Naruto's face.

"Hello earth to Naruto, are you in there?" Sakura said bringing the boy back from his musings. He saw her and once again thought girls were weird before walking off to get his begrudging 'partner'. Who was his partner… take a wild stab at it? Yup, Naruto was put off because his nemesis/ acquaintance was his partner for walking down the isle of the Konoha conservatorium. Fate just loved messing with him.

* * *

Naruto and co walked for about one mile before coming up on a nice four story apartment. Inside was the object they came for, their schools valedictorian, Satsuki Uchiha. Naruto faintly heard the sounds of classical music playing in the girl's house.

'Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2… well I should have figured the Uchiha would have class and good taste.' Naruto thought before peeping in the window and seeing a clone of the girl playing one of Franz List's hardest songs on a shiny black grand piano. 'Beautiful,' he subconsciously thought.

Naruto was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he never realized he was knocking on the girls, so when she saw him standing in front of her door with a dazed expression she wondered if he was broken.

"Naruto?" she said.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts to see the girl he came for standing there in with her black rhombus cap but she didn't have her gown on. Naruto then saw her silky white form fitting knee length dress, and lost the ability to form coherent words. Her breasts and buxom but were both accented by the dress, and her smooth skin did little for the imagination. Her smooth black hair was wet telling Naruto she got out of the shower not too long ago but with the way it was flowing Naruto saw an unearthly beauty behind it. She had on a pair of black three and a half inch high heels that slightly showed her toes, while also drawing attention to her calves. Naruto finally thought he could faintly see make up on her eye lids, cheeks and lips making her drop dead gorgeous. So this was the Uchiha… why exactly didn't he like her again. Ah he'll remember later, right now the only thing that came to mind when he saw her was "beautiful!"

In the back ground Satsuki's solid shadow clone just entered the second concerto of Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2, Friska. It further added to the girl's beauty and Naruto felt a different primal feeling inside of him as he stared. It was so strong his tail erected itself from his waist and wagged contently in the back of his gown.

Satsuki looked surprised at hearing his words and blushed at his compliment. He must not have realized he said it, or the fact that he was intently staring at her with his mouth open. She observed him just as he had just observed her, and she had to say the brown haired by was a cutie. His wild and untamed hair suited him, and with his cap on it was all spiked towards his neck giving him a thick 'pony tail'. The gown was loose on his body but when the wind blew curtly Satsuki saw all of his muscle definition compressed on the gown. His face was handsome, likely from him being the son of the late Yondiame Hokage; a secret known only by Satsuki for her mission, the Hokage and his advisors, and Naruto himself. His cobalt blue eyes stared into hers and Satsuki felt a small electric blush form on her face. She had to divert his attention to something else.

"Uh did you say something?" Satsuki said playing off his earlier muttering. Naruto formed a blush identical to Satsuki's previous one before he found and excuse to mold his words into something else.

"Beautiful song," he said while staring dead into her eyes. Naruto almost knew Satsuki knew he was actually talking about her, but he had to continue with his word curving… he couldn't let her know of his attraction. It would mess with his warrior pride.

The song started slowing down and became sad, yet it had this beauty about if that told you it wasn't the end of the movement.

"'It' really is… isn't 'it' Naruto," she said with emphasis on the word it. That told Naruto she practically knew of his attraction but he couldn't let his classmates find out too. Speaking of them, they were all conversing with each other on how great Naruto and Satsuki were. The girls… ie Sakura, Hinata and Ino were all fantasizing about Naruto while the boys: Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, and Kiba were all doing the same too Satsuki.

As they were talking, Satsuki invited Naruto in while she finished up with her preparations. The boy walked in after the girl, not bothering with being rude to her and he took a seat on her love seat couch. Naruto's friends outside never noticed his absence. Naruto felt so warm and awkward in Satsuki's humble abode, and you could practically see the tension on his face.

The clone took a grand pause in the song and Naruto heard Satsuki fumbling around in the bathroom. The clone took one preparatory look at Naruto before rapidly slamming her hands down on the keyboard one after another to finish the sonata.

"So how do you think tonight's going to go?" he heard a question from the owner of the house and became dry mouthed. The song ended in a Phrygian Half-Cadence causing Naruto to applaud before answering the question.

"I think it's going to be great, and I really hope to get some awards," Naruto replied. He saw the clone of Satsuki beckoning him over with a finger so he walked over to the ivory keys and took a seat next to her. She ushered Naruto to play because she had a feeling he knew how to. Naruto taking her up on her offer told her he was going to play something in D major in cause she wanted to improvise as he played. With that in mind Naruto started directly on the most famous part of the Blue Danube March by Johann Strauss.

As he played, Naruto almost spaced out from what he was playing. It was just as beautiful as Satsuki's song and also just as famous, but unlike hers his quickly became a duet. He never saw Satsuki peek out of her room to hear the one song she adored more than all the rest she has heard. 'I knew I was right,' she thought before looking at her clone and telling her to play.

The clone nodded and started adding runs all throughout the song mimic Schulz-Evler's improvisation of the beautiful waltz. Naruto looked up and almost blushed again as the girls beautiful pale hands crossed over his to add in runs. She then stood up and leaned over him to play with both of her hands to add more improvisation. She had her breasts pressed up against his back causing the blonde to blush atomically.

This went on for eight minutes into the song before he heard the clone vanish just as the song repeated back to the main section A. He briefly looked up only to see Satsuki in all of her beauty standing there with a dreamy look in her face. Naruto decided to play the end of the song to make the girl happy, but this time she came over to finish it with him personally.

As both of their hands touched something passed through both of them subconsciously altering their views of each other. They played in almost perfect sync and if it wasn't perfect it was extremely hard to tell. The duo enjoyed the last minute of the song before standing and asking questions.

"Wow Satsuki, where did you learn to play like that?" Naruto asked with what appeared to be excitement. The Uchiha girl could only smile before answering his question.

"I learned to play from my grandmother… every day when I was the age of two. Eventually I mastered it, and it explains why I am so good with my shuriken jutsu," the Uchiha beamed with pride. She then looked Naruto in the eye and asked, "So what about you?"

Naruto gave a light smile and thought back to his first time ever seeing the instrument and hearing classical music.

"I know this will sound strange but I learned it from one of my best friends, a monkey named Sui Lu. He was extremely talented and from watching him mess around I sort of just picked it up without even trying," Naruto said causing the Uchiha to gape. Learning from a monkey… that was pretty strange but endearing in a way.

Satsuki quickly rolled over the statement and looked to her wall clock before sighing and standing. They had another thirty minutes, but she supposed they could go ahead and head out to the conservatorium. "Naruto, I suppose we should get going. Head on to the door I have to do one last thing."

The girl stood and looked at Naruto as he intently stared at her body. She smirked seeing that he was into her, and they already had a bit in common… but she still didn't know if it was enough to counter the things they didn't have in common. With no more thought she ended her stare session with the brown haired boy and went into her room again.

Heading in she immediately went to her chest of drawers, and she stared at the picture sitting on top. It was of her mother, a woman who she looked like a carbon copy of, and the woman was smiling while she stared back at the camera.

"I'll make you proud mom, I'll make you proud. Just please watch over me," the Uchiha heiress muttered while kneeling in prayer. She prayed for about one full minute before standing and nodding at the picture. With nothing else to do the girl exited her room and walked back to the foyer with Naruto.

"You ready Vale?" Naruto asked, anxiety already taking him over.

The girl nodded and they began walking to the giant dome like building in the very heart of Konoha. They closed the door behind them and saw that all of their classmates/ friends were standing there not noticing the absence of the two. "You guys ready?" Satsuki asked her peers.

They all nodded and ran at speeds faster than normal untrained people. It honestly didn't take them to long to reach the complex and when they did arrive they saw their graduating class of one hundred and sixteen standing there in their caps and gowns. Only the top ten students had on honor stoles, and they were all nine of the new arriving people, and one pale boy standing off to the side. Out of everyone in their entire class, this one boy was an enigma, but henever really seemed too spectacular.

"Alright, is everyone lined up… were marching out in two minutes?" the voice of Iruka said causing all of the new ninja to stand in line. Another voice inside of the giant auditorium spoke on the loud speaker asking everyone to stand for the presentation of colors.

The top four rookie ninja from last year marched in with either maces or flags. The one in the front was a pale eyed boy with obvious Hyuga male traits, he held a mace. Behind him was a female with twin buns in her brown hair; she held the flag of Konoha. Next to her was another boy and he had a bowl cut hair style; he held the flag of the advanced ninja battalion. Behind those three was the advanced ninja battalion commander. She was a blue haired individual with features reminiscent of a panther.

The four ninja marched to the center of the stage before present their arms and stand still. The national anthem played as the flags waved in the breeze.

 _Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light? What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?  
Whose broad leaves and bright flames thru the perilous fight, O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?  
And the fireballs red glare, the bombs bursting in air, Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there.  
Oh, say does that leaf-spangled banner yet wave O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?_

Naruto and the other graduates watch the force on the stage salute before picking their flags up and walking off. When that ended all of the people in the audience, which comprised of Konoha citizens, Konoha shinobi, the Fire Lords Citizens, the Royal Family, and mission contractors cheered as they heard the orchestra in the front play a b flat. Immediately after that Grand March Aida by Verdi Giuseppe started playing.

People cheered as the two top rookies from next year's class walked out with the ceremonial torches of Konoha, dark flame and light flame. Immediately following them was Naruto on the right side of the auditorium and Satsuki on the left side. The valedictorian and salutatorian slowly strutted down the walk way in perfect sync. Their posture was absolute and if you listened carefully both were humming to the song.

As they neared the stage more and more people cheered before they broke into a grand applause from them climbing the wooden steps to mount the stage. When they finished their processional they smiled just like they rehearsed before turning to the crowd and waving in harmony.

Slowly one by one, Naruto and Satsuki's class mates followed up. First came Sakura Haruno at rank three and Shino Aburame at rank four. Next Kiba Inuzuka who was waving to the people in the audience came up at rank five while Hinata Hyuga was adjacent to him at rank six. Behind them was Shikamaru Nara at rank seven and his partner was Ino Yamanaka at rank eight. Finishing the top ten was Choji Akimichi as number nine followed by Sai Shimura at rank ten.

After all of the true ninja came in, their lower ranking classmates followed up. These individuals could become shinobi later on in their career, but they were not strong enough to be soldiers at this time. When the last of them came in the band played once more causing all of the ninja to turn to the audience. Naruto and Satsuki walked to their seats before the band played once more causing all to sit.

Right as Iruka walked out everyone knew this would be a long program.

* * *

It lasted an entire hour, but finally the graduation program was over. Naruto's speech was phenomenal and it truly was inspiring. After speaking he received the chalice of shadows from Iruka as his first award of the night. Satsuki spoke directly after him, and her speech was so heart wrenching. Her back story actually had Naruto shed a slight tear and when she finished she received a massive applause. She too had received a chalice of shadows and when she sat down next to Naruto his smile had made her return the gesture.

After that Naruto and Satsuki each had a competition for who received the most awards, but he was shocked when Iruka came out with a big silver kunai that was suspended by a stand. Naruto heard that the award was presented to the most tenacious overall shinobi and he just knew it was going to Satsuki. Well both he and the Uchiha got the shock of their lives when it was Naruto who won the award bring the award amount up to five and four. Naruto undoubtedly won, and yet Satsuki didn't feel mad at all. No in fact she genuinely felt happy for the brown haired boy.

After receiving that honor it was time to pass out ninja certificates but the honorees knew they wouldn't get their squad placements until the next day. They call all of the regular people first and of course they got cheers from their parents, but when it was time for the final row… the top ten row the crowd went wild.

Sai was first and he autonomously received his certificate without a hint of a smile. Next was Choji and then the order went on in ranking size until it was Naruto's turn. Right as his name was called the crowd literally went wild and he slowly walked up to receive his certification paper. Right as he reached for it, the man giving out the papers; Mizuki, scowled at him and pulled back causing Naruto to snatch it from the angry man. Naruto sensed the chunnin's thoughts and got a hint of what the man was planning. With that in mind he mentally prepared his self to stop Mizuki's plan.

Satsuki went after him and Naruto saw the chunnin instructor act almost similarly to the Uchiha heiress. This actually made the brown haired boy even angrier than befoer, and if you were to observe him closely you'd see his eyes flash teal before returning to their azure blue.

The girl came back to Naruto with a semi frown semi smile before walking out to the audience with the brunette. Together they made the ushering motion for the graduates to stand and then the band played a chord. When everyone turned the band played the beginning prelude to Pomp and Circumstance by Sir Edward Elgar.

The graduates all cheered as they strutted off one by one. During one point of the song, the band actually stopped playing and sang the lyrics Land of Hope and Glory before going back to the main section of the song. When it was time for Naruto and Satsuki to walk down they gathered their awards before hugging each other and walking off the stage.

As they exited and proceeded out of the atrium Naruto opted to leave to photo shooting and commencement to go home and drop his stuff off. As he left a familiar black haired girl followed Naruto, seeing the boy in clear distress. She saw Naruto touch the ground before looking up and dashing off into the black of the night. Satsuki knew something was going to go down so she likewise left her stuff inside of Naruto's house before shooting off after him.

As she followed close behind the brown haired boy, she noticed that the waxing gibbous moon was especially bright tonight. Call it a hunch, but Satsuki felt that both she and Naruto were stronger as well,

Naruto who was up ahead ran though forestation for a while before eventually reaching a clearing and stopping dead in his track. The brown haired boy didn't have to wait long as a flurry of kunai sailed at him in the black of the night. Somehow the genin heard them coming and he was easily able to back flip over them before landing to face his attacker.

"Well, Mizuki you slob… I knew you would be up to no good. What you made because you couldn't falsely hold the monkey boy back for another year of torture?" Naruto shot off; anger was his intent of voice. Satsuki who was hiding in the thick forest vegetation looked shocked as Mizuki Tounji , their academy instructor appeared on a lone tree branch. She knew what his intentions where immediately when she saw the slash through his leaf headband.

"Uzumaki freaking Naruto! Just the dirty, insolent, insubordinate monkey garbage I wanted to see. I see you received my message well, now are you and that miserable valedictorian in the bushes ready to receive your fates?" Mizuki taunted causing Satsuki to appear and Naruto to become confused and enraged.

"No Satsuki! Why would you follow me… he is a chunnin? At least if I was here alone I could always use my most destructive technique, but with you here I have to worry about the both of us," Naruto argued with the girl causing her to retort back at his idiotic plan.

"Don't be mad fool; you'll need all the help you can get. This is a chunnin, and if you had a scouter… you'd be able to see that even with both our powers combined we still aren't stronger than him. In fact the scouter says right now at his max, Mizuki's power level is about 67,500." the Uchiha yelled back with vigor.

Naruto sighed before accepting the blessing. He then noticed the absence of the girls cap and gown, as well as her rewards so he decided to ask where she put them.

"And exactly where did you put your stuff?" Naruto asked the cute ravenette. Satsuki looked sheepish before responding, "Same place you put yours,"

"Ok enough pleasantries… you both will die now!" Mizuki yelled finally tired of being ignored. He picked up the shuriken on his back and whirled it at the duo with speeds equivalent to a rocket ship taking off. The rookie genin were able to dodge but when they looked up both of them noticed the lack of Mizuki.

"Where did he…" Naruto was cut off as a punch was landed right in is abdomen. Mizuki then appeared in a flash of movement and kneed Naruto into a tree before lunging forward with a kunai in hand. Satsuki saw the weapon so she timed her crescent kick perfectly so that when Mizuki stabbed at Naruto, the kunai was embedded in the tree branch above them.

Mizuki scowled at the Uchiha's save attempt and once again pressured the two newly minted genin. His superior speed allowed him to appear behind the girl and engage her in a furious taijutsu match. His punches towards her face were of course blocked, but he sent a feint towards her stomach before kneeing the poor girl there. The chunnin instructor had a devilish smirk at seeing he made contact, but it soon turned into shock as he noticed the girl wasn't in any form of pain.

"Whaa!" was all he got out before Naruto used his own technique against him. Naruto had appeared and blocked the instructor's knee before pushing the man away with simple wind manipulation. This had the effect of blasting Mizuki into the tree behind the ninja, but the man was a chunnin for a reason. Before he was to slam against the cold tree bark, Mizuki aerially rolled before sticking to the trees trunk with chakra control.

"Darn he's good," Naruto commented in a huff of exhaustion while Satsuki felt inclined to agree. Mizuki wasted no time loitering around, and right as Naruto and Satsuki thought they could relax Mizuki pulled out all of the chakra in his body, causing Satsuki's scouter to beep multiple times.

 _45,000… 49,000… 56,000… 65,000… 67,500…70,000_

"Oh no Naruto I was wrong, he's even stronger than before!" Satsuki screamed out in terror. Mizuki smirked before he literally started transforming; these two were a lot better than he thought. The man literally had to rely on the power his master gave him to finish them off.

His skin turned orange and he bulked up tremendously, turning into a miniature body builder. Tiger stripes appeared on his forearms and a tiger tail popped out right where his tail bone was. Mizuki's hands turned into a perfect fusion of paws and hands, and yet they still retained their opposable thumbs. The man roared like an actual tiger before growing three inch claws.

Satsuki's scouter beeped one last time and it sparked before turning off and rebooting. When it turned on again the girl was shocked to say the least.

 _99,500_

"Ninety nine thousand five hundred, oh my Kami we can't face something like this. Heck we can't even flee from this guy… he's going to kill us," Satsuki whispered in fear. Right as she said that she saw Naruto appear in front of her only to see a force bash him through several tree branches. After about half a second Satsuki saw Mizuki appear next to her causing her to back up in shock.

'Did Naruto see him coming…? I saw nothing?' the Uchiha thought before immediately throwing up a cross arm block in order to ward off Mizuki's heavy kick to her torso. This sent the girl skidding off of the tree branch and the chunnin followed up by slashing at her with his claws. The Uchiha barely dodged them and knew she had to get some distance… maybe use some fire jutsu.

She jumped away and Naruto appeared next to Mizuki engaging the man in high paced taijutsu. The brown haired boy had absolutely no chance; Mizuki easily pounded through his defense and knocked Naruto towards Satsuki. The girl caught Naruto before having to jump over Mizuki's right fist only to gape in pain as his other fist was lodged into her chest.

"No Satsuki!" Naruto yelled as a strange red aura enveloped the brown haired boy. It couldn't be his jinchuuriki chakra because the Kyuubi was no more, so what was it. Mizuki would have killed Satsuki there and now but Naruto's loud technique yell made him look to the monkey hybrid.

 **Gate Release Times Eight**

'The eight gates, no this isn't it, he's not turning red. Biju chakra… no it's not malevolent. What is this?' Mizuki thought while sheering his claws towards Satsuki. He once again stopped as the boys yell grew in intensity, causing the chunnin to look at the kid amazed.

Satsuki's scouter beeped furiously as she looked in shock at Naruto's power jump. Even though Mizuki was a very weak chunnin, his power level was still far greater than theirs normally. Naruto somehow jumped into a chunnin power level but he didn't have much control.

 _12,500… 30,000… 62,350… 88,000…96,000…100,000_

"Impossible, he's stronger than Mizuki is?" the girl practically asked.

Naruto vanished in a red burst of light appearing behind the chunnin poised to kill Satsuki. He gave the man his hardest punch sending the chunnin back about a yard before charging him again. Mizuki tried to swing at Naruto, but the genin moved enough to the left to dodge the attack before kicking Mizuki in the stomach with both of his feet. Naruto then rapidly ran behind the man and formed his father's signature original jutsu.

 **Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)**

Naruto's chakra rotated at rapid intensity in every possible direction. The boy then compressed it into a tightly compact glowing ball before adding all of the chakra around him into the sphere. He lost his flaming red aura and the Rasengan literally started glowing.

Naruto then surprised both of the ninja in the forest by added dual elements to his attack. The sphere first gained a light red and orange hue from Naruto's innate fire manipulation, before turning almost white with a light green outline from his wind manipulation.

"Where was he hiding such power?" Mizuki commented while continuing his flight towards Naruto. He couldn't adjust his momentum enough to dodge aerially so the instructor knew this was going to hurt.

 _100,000… 105,000… 108,500… 110,125_

"No, that's not his true power level; this is a power multiplication technique. If it was a transformation then this would be impressive, but most likely his power will diminish significantly after this." Satsuki noticed as her scouter showed symbols for multiplier (x).

Mizuki flew right into Naruto's outstretched arm and took the full brunt of the attack. The attack however didn't end there as Naruto changed the shape and intensity of the attack to increase its rotating power. Using all the effort he could dish out, Naruto sent his chakra forward shooting Mizuki backward with it. This changed his Rasengan immensely, changing it from a primarily close range attack to a mid to long range attack.

 **Rasensen (Spiraling Beam)**

Naruto's chakra ball turned beam was burning Mizuki as the white haired man launched backward. The genin did add both fire and wind natures to his attack, just as Hiruzen had trained him in. This attack however wasn't complete since it was supposed to have a form of solidity to it. Naruto still needed to finish his final affinity training, in lightning in order to complete the technique. That way instead of him having to use his chakra to push Mizuki back with the attack, the attack itself would be solid enough to push the man back as well.

Mizuki crashed into a lone tree, with several second degree burns. His transformation had forcibly ended however the man was very much alive, and he was still mobile enough to return the favor to Naruto. Naruto on the other hand wasn't doing so well. Just as Satsuki expertly predicted, the brown haired boy's power dropped tremendously, once again making him significantly weaker than Mizuki.

 _66,000… 32,000… 13,050… 6,490… 3,500_

Satsuki felt bad for Naruto with him out in the open. He was now completely vulnerable to the recovering Mizuki, and she couldn't just let a fellow warrior/ comrade die. Also she still had to figure out how he fit into the equation of things, so the girl appeared in front of him protectively while flaring her own chakra.

Her chakra started off light blue, but the girl's aura soon started taking on the attributes of her secondary fire Naruto, and her main lightning nature. This had her aura tinting towards the purple side, and as it grew Naruto's diminished more and more.

 _5,000… 13,500… 16,700… 18,000_

Satsuki's energy topped out and she had a sinking feeling in her stomach. She didn't have any power multiplication technique like Naruto used… nor has she unlocked her Sharingan which would give her about a five hundred percent increase in power.

All she had were some regular C ranked fire jutsu, and the ability to release her bio-electricity, making it impossible for Mizuki to touch her by conventional means. None of these abilities would really help her against the chunnin, regardless of the fact that he was at about half of his normal base strength.

Satsuki had to stop thinking to herself and dodge Mizuki as his fist tore into the tree bark behind her. The man still had a bit of speed, but as he was now Satsuki could keep up pacing with him. The man tried to kick at the girl, but she jumped and landed on his leg before kicking at his face. The chunnin propelled backward and a scroll fell out of his pocket.

'What is that?' Satsuki thought while bending down to pick it up.

Naruto Uzumaki- Biological Information and Records History

"That swine was going to sell out Naruto's body records to an unknown benefactor. Why would he do this… could he know about Naruto's secret?" the girl asked while looking at the brown haired boy. He had still been recuperating since his last scuffle against Mizuki. His hair looked paler in the moon light, and his tail was rubbing his back in an attempt to inhale more oxygen.

"That's it, killing you both! We'll start with the annoying Uchiha heiress first, and then the monkey brat next," Mizuki's voice yelled out from behind a hidden tree. Naruto and Satsuki couldn't pin point his location. Naruto due to his utter exhaustion, and Satsuki because the man was suppressing his chakra in a way it fooled the scouter.

Naruto tried to huff out a question to Satsuki but a whirling sound caught him off guard. He looked up to see a giant shuriken headed straight for him, but he was far too tired to even attempt dodging it. The brown haired warrior closed his eyes and accepted his fate, only to fly backwards with a squelching sound hidden in his shriek.

Naruto felt blood drops trickle down from his chest, and he opened his eyes to survey the damage. Strange enough he felt no pain, but soon his heart stopped beating at what he saw.

"I… ru… ka? But why… why would you do it," Naruto cried out while seeing his former teacher stand over him with a giant blade literally going through his intestines. The blood poured freely and as it made a puddle over Naruto, the chunnin could only smile through the pain.

"Naruto… d-do your b-bes…" Iruka fell right there never finishing his sentence. Satsuki appeared next to Naruto with her hands over her mouth, tears falling from her eyes.

Iruka was incapacitated.

Mizuki Tounji's laughter filled up the entire forest causing Satsuki to cry even more and Naruto to glare at the forest floor. He cackled with pride at killing his former subordinate, and also at taking away one of Naruto's most precious people.

"Haha, that fool shouldn't have gotten in the way. Oh well, I always wanted to kill him… better sooner than later. Now Satsuki, as my next victim tell him I said hello… when you see him in hell!" Mizuki maniacally yelled out in the forest. Both genin heard another whirling sound but neither moved. Time almost slowed down as the massive shuriken flew towards the emotionally broken Satsuki.

The massive star was going to kill Satsuki, and neither genin had the power to do anything about it. Naruto snapped.

Just as the shuriken was going to hit Satsuki an invisible force got between both the blade and the girl. Then as soon as it stopped it was immediately propelled backwards, right at its owner. Mizuki jumped up in shock while starring at the girl who survived his sneak attack. She couldn't have possibly done that, she was bawling her eyes out. His focus then shifted to Naruto.

"No impossible… it can't be!" Mizuki yelled as he heard Satsuki's scouter beep furiously. Someone's power was going off the charts.

It was Naruto. The boy literally started screaming as orangish tan energy enveloped his body. His eyes flashed teal, before going blank and his brown hair slightly rose with fury. It almost resembled a raised palm tree, but the tannish aura gave it a darker red coloring.

Satsuki stopped crying to look up and see Naruto in the same state he was two and a half years ago. "This form… again!" She never even looked at her scouter, because if she did she would have had a miniature heart attack. Power only poured from Naruto's pores. Quite a bit of it enveloped the body of Iruka, pushing the shuriken out of him and closing the man's wounds.

"No! They didn't do anything wrong… I-I can't!" Naruto yelled in anger. He gave a massive scream as his energy emersion nearly tripled in sheer size. Everyone was in shock at the amount of energy the boy was putting out.

 _150,000… 200,000… 250,000 (explosion)_

That was the end of the poor scouter. Oh well, Satsuki would just get another one.

Naruto stopped screaming, and snapped his head up so fast it looked like he broke his neck. Mizuki barely had time to register the boy's afterimage of a glare, because in that next half second the child was in front of him with a golden brown fist in his face. The man immediately flew through the tree behind him before hitting the next one so hard, spider web cracks formed on the bark.

His face was contorted into sheer pain, he couldn't even scream out. Naruto was once again upon him in an instant… his fist once again hitting Mizuki though another tree.

"What kind of monkey freak are you?" Mizuki muttered out for the last time.

Naruto who was still bathed in tan orange energy replied starkly, "Isn't it obvious yet… I'm the saiyan kind!"

"What in the devils name is a saiyan?" Mizuki fearfully asked, but alas it was too late. Naruto grabbed him by his wrist and promptly broke both of them, before wildly swinging the man around in several circles. He let the man go flying straight up at the moon, and as the boy glared at the gibbous moon he charged his chakra again.

Naruto held his tan arm out and a yellow spark of lightning crackled down his limb. He smirked before sending pure lightning chakra into his palm, causing galvanized streaks of energy to zap wildly. He then formed the infamous Rasengan again before adding both wind and fire chakra like last time. That was where the similarities ended.

Now with lightning chakra dancing around both Naruto and Iruka's body, the blond threw out his right hand sending the beam attack right for Mizuki's flying body.

 **Rasensen**

Unlike last time the attack actually punctured Mizuki, blasting a clean hole right through his abdomen. As the attack burned right through him, the man flew up with the tip of the energy beam before rolling off of it and falling three stories to the ground, dead.

Naruto huffed out in exhaustion as his temporary transformation ended right there. All the energy around him just snapped off like a light switch, but some of the latent wisps flew towards Iruka's fallen body. Fascinatingly the man coughed out blood before breathing laboriously.

'Man, that was bizarre… Naruto… h-he was like all super and stuff. A super saiyan!' Satsuki processed before going to the bodies of Iruka and Naruto. As she approached them both, she was put into another shocking revelation. Iruka, who should have been certainly dead, was breathing and his wounds were completely gone. Heck even the blood was gone.

The girl looked to Naruto who was resting peacefully. She could only smile at his power, and blush at his warrior heart. Even she had to admit he was quite the warrior, both strong and brave. Normally she would have been against feelings on the battle field, but with Iruka's death and recitation, she allowed herself this one momentary lapse in attitude.

"Maybe… just maybe, I could see myself falling for the saiyan," Satsuki thought while smiling at the gibbous moon in the sky.

Naruto had certainly started another change in her.


	3. Team Omega: The Super Team

Naruto woke up this morning, trying to recount the events of what exactly transpired last night. He remembers seeing Satsuki struggle, Mizuki transforming, him using his forbidden multiplier technique, Mizuki following up by beating him and Satsuki around, Iruka dying to save them, and then from there nothing. Not even a speck of information was stored in his mind about what happened after Iruka was incapacitated. Naruto only remembers feeling helpless, getting extremely angry, and then well… nothing.

"Funny thing is… I do remember closing my eyes and seeing this weird wall in front of me. I was so mad I punched a tiny hole in it and then this orange energy just hit me," Naruto mused to his self while still trying to recount what happened yesterday.

After a while of thinking hard Naruto gave up and decided to officially get out of his bed. Right as he sat up, the brown haired boy finally noticed some irregularities with the scenery around him. Where were his dark blue bed sheets with the Uzumaki emblem etched into it, and where was his red extendable bō staff, that he usually leaned against his bed.

The blonde slightly panicked and tried looking around in a frivolous attempt to gain his bearings. Tail… check, red Uchiha fan bed sheets…. check?

"Why am I in an Uchiha bed?" Naruto asked while looking outside to notice he was not near the Sarutobi compound. In fact the boy had a nice lake view, with a brown picket fence separating it from the backyard. "Now that you mention it, this place looks like the Uchiha compound. What am I doing here?"

"I think you deserve an explanation my boy," Naruto turned to see his surrogate grandfather Hiruzen Sarutobi, and his self-proclaimed archrival Satsuki Uchiha. Hiruzen had on his official kage robes of course without his ninja sandals; they were in a traditional Japanese household. Satsuki looked as she normally did in the mornings, slightly irritable with a hint of boredom. She had on her white personal Uchiha robes that covered her entire body to her ankles.

Naruto gave a look of confusion which prompted Satsuki to continue where the Hokage left off.

"After you killed Mizuki last night you fell asleep and I couldn't carry both you and Iruka to the hospital. Hokage-sama arrived with two trained medical ninja and they deduced that the three of us were fine, despite Iruka being heavily wounded beforehand and the both of us taking a big beating. They took Iruka home and left a night watcher at his house to monitor any irregularities in his health, and since we couldn't get into your house as a result of you melting your keys, you were brought here," Satsuki said.

Naruto could only nod as some of last night's confusion was cleared up. The brown haired saiyan looked at his grandfather noticing the old man had something he wished to say.

"Naruto my boy, you must be wondering why exactly I'm here this morning. I'll be blunt… it's time I became totally honest with you in light of what happened yesterday. Do you remember how when you were ten you woke up one night and sleep walked to this very compound only to black out after viewing the full moon?" Hiruzen said.

Naruto nodded at the man's question, recounting that very experience. What could the old man have hid about that night; would it possibly explain why he woke up the next day without any clothing?

"And you know how you are no longer a human being exactly, you are a fusion between a simian and a primate which is why our scientists have dubbed you as the term saiyan?" the old man continued to beat around the bush. Satsuki though weaker than the man; glared at him, basically telling him to tell Naruto the truth.

Naruto nodded and motioned for his grandfather to get to the point.

"Well last night, really proved why you aren't human… in fact look at this recording," Hiruzen said while taking out his portable image pad and pressing a few buttons. He held it out in front of Naruto's face showing the boy exactly what happened to him yesterday.

Naruto watched shocked as he saw the orange energy that knocked him out in his imagination flare to life around his still body. He watched transfixed as his body tinted orange and he gained a sizable increase in both speed and power, before using it to put Mizuki in his place. Another shock came when he saw the completed Rasensen and how his own energy healed both Iruka and his own self.

"Naruto humans can't do that stuff, and there's more footage. I know you know of Satsuki here following you around all the time. It's time I told you of her secret mission, but in order for you to fully understand why she is the only one able to complete this specific mission," the aged kage said.

Hiruzen fiddled with the device in his hands again before scrolling down the screen with his finger. When he found the footage he was looking for, he double tapped the screen before turning it to Naruto and pressing the audio button. Naruto looked on and immediately noticed that this was footage of that night he wandered off into Uchiha territory.

A younger brown haired Naruto was slowly walking to the Uchiha compound in a dazed state. As if he was being guided there, the boy looked at the sky aimlessly while he meandered towards his destination. In his normal cerulean blue eyes was a feint diagram of an incomplete Sharingan, immediately informing the older Naruto that he was under a spell that day.

Naruto opened the door of the first white house he came to and entered into the foyer area. As he slowly strutted to his destination Naruto could only notice the bloody hand prints on the wall, and the displaced antiques around the house he entered. These were the signs of a furious struggle.

Naruto eventually exited the house and came upon a private training dojo where two bodies where laying on top of each other. The male and female corpses had fresh blood spilling out of slashes on their mid sections, and behind them were a few noticeable droplets of water. Naruto shook his head in his Genjutsu induced state before closing the shuriken riddled door.

The ten year old brown haired boy walked on as the minutes went by, until finally he arrived at a familiar scene to both Naruto and Satsuki. There was a younger looking Satsuki clashing with an older black haired male. The older person looked eerily similar to Satsuki, only his face had two tear troughs under his eyes. He had a strange red eye activated as he pushed back against the younger girl who had a different variation of his eyes. His where in a tri-pinwheel shuriken shape, while hers looked like three overlapping elliptical's.

At this point Naruto's own memory aligns with the videos events and he notices his younger self look straight up at the full moon. He oddly remembers hearing a young female command him to look at the moon, and it started making sense to him. He went to the Uchiha compound because Satsuki had somehow harnessed her Sharingan and for some strange reason this one was stronger than the standard versions of the clan's powerful eyes. How she placed the Genjutsu on him has yet to be announced, so Naruto decided to continue watching the film.

The younger saiyan immediately lost his consciousness and his eyes snapped into a red hue. He then started huffing wildly as his body contracted and retracted in several intervals. The kid could only stare at the moon as the epic transformation to rock the centuries began. His body started to slowly bulk up; slowly but surely it became bigger and bigger while his brown tail whirled around in eagerness. Then as if the strangest of things had yet to occur, the younger Naruto grew fur all over his body, while his teeth elongated into fangs. Once that was done his mouth became muzzle shaped and a wave of energy washed over the area.

Both Uchiha watched on, both interested and fearful of what was to happen next. The boy in front of them had interrupted their domestic battle over what had transpired a few minutes ago. The younger girl specifically looked on with more interest with the boy. Could this be the savior that the transparent white haired woman told her about? If so, he probably wouldn't be human, otherwise the power the lady gave to her would be utterly useless.

Naruto bulked up once again, but this time he didn't just grow in muscle size. His entire body grew proportionally; and grew it did, for a whole ten stories. After the child had completely transformed into this… thing, he gave off a primitive ape like roar before pounding his chest like a true gorilla.

"A giant ape… not quite the savior I was looking for but I will take it. Now how do I use this ability?" the younger Satsuki mused with herself. The woman had informed her that due to her emotional turmoil being so great, the moon itself granted her power not available to most Uchiha; the Mangekyou Sharingan. It would reseal itself after the night, and would only awaken after Satsuki found what she had lost; something precious to her.

The giant ape Naruto roared as he continued to pound his chest; he pounded harder and harder shaking the very ground. He saw Itachi prepare hand signs for a jutsu, probably a fire jutsu judging from the ending Tora seal. Naruto looked at the teen in anger before charging a mouthful of the chakra inside of his enlarged body. It crackled with pure energy before a flame enveloped the sphere of power. Then without anything holding him back, Naruto fired the death beam right at the ground, entirely missing Itachi.

Both Itachi and Satsuki where thrown off as the creature started going on a rampage around the compound. He tore up the limestone streets, and smashed many of the houses with a single flick of his massive limbs. Itachi didn't really know what to do at this point, but it seriously didn't matter because the overgrown monkey turned his attention to him.

Naruto was going to smash the anbu level man into a bloody pancake and right as his fist almost hit the kid a command stopped him.

"Stop!" the younger Satsuki yelled as her Mangekyou swirled with anger. Naruto almost immediately paused with his fist only inches away from batting Itachi through the thick crust of the planets dense earth. His giant form stared at the one who made the command, awaiting his next order.

"If anyone is going to kill him it's going to be me and on my terms. Itachi, you better leave and pray to Kami that I don't ever find you again," Satsuki finished while adding her spinning Sharingan for effect. The anbu operative could only smirk at his little sister's threat before fading away into utter darkness.

Naruto then watched Satsuki make a hand sign and then his monkey body shrunk down to his original size. The pacified boy was contently sleeping in the buff while Satsuki fell out in exhaustion; her Mangekyou sealed until the day she found what she had lost that night.

When the video ended Naruto had a sneaking suspicion that there was way more to him than a giant monkey form and some strange energy that gives him a huge power up. He had potential exponentially stronger than some of the strongest men to walk this planet, and a drive and thirst for battle that surpassed them.

"Naruto, of all the people on planet Primus, you are the bridge between all of our species. As I have told you many time… all creatures similar to us humans originated from this planet, but hundreds of years ago we became vastly overpopulated by all the humanoids and primates. Our scientists had already experimented with our genes so much that many different races were created. Naruto you are the last embodiment of Primus's proud heritage. Embrace you not being human… Naruto you are the first saiyan, a perfect mixture of humanoid and simian," Hiruzen proudly said.

Naruto stared long and hard at the man who was like a grandfather to him. He literally took him in when no one else would, despite his glaring difference in physiology. Taught him how to generate chakra and some of his fighting moves; yet now Naruto felt the depth of his situation hit him. This man wasn't like a grandfather; Hiruzen in every sense of the word was his grandfather.

New pride coursing through his being, Naruto ran to the elderly kage with his arms extended. Hiruzen scooped the thirteen year old into his awaiting arms, and twirled him around, both in a fit of elated laughter.

The fun was nice but Hiruzen stopped and returned to his serious mode, causing both Satsuki and Naruto to look at him with anticipation. Something had to have triggered this change, and for some reason both genin knew exactly what that change was.

"Naruto… you need to be careful. I don't quite know how much your body will change now since you have entered the puberty stage in life. Like most primates you're going to become a bit more aggressive, but don't fear this change for the reward it yields is ten times greater. You will grow my boy… not just physically but also mentally," Hiruzen spoke making Naruto nod.

"And as a show of trust in your inevitable growth I am going to allow Satsuki tell you of her S class mission." Satsuki took this as the time to nod and she looked at Naruto. The saiyan patriarch could only stare back, sending weird feelings mutually coursing through the two teenagers.

"Naruto the night you went through that transformation it was because of my influence. Let's just say I was contracted by my distant ancestor and given great power, but this power was deemed too great for someone of my maturity so it was sealed away. In light of me receiving that power, I have obtained several abilities… one of which I used to control and pacify you. It is because of these particular abilities that I was given the mission to constantly monitor you and if you were to rampage… pacify you," the Uchiha said.

Had Naruto been anyone else, he would have immediately felt betrayed that his own grandfather and rival would do something like this. However Naruto did understand their reasoning and was in fact quite glad for it; his power was truly terrifying, and they induced these transformations… each more frightening than the last. At least he knew he had someone to stop him if he got out of control, if he changed too much for his own liking.

"I'm sure you are quite mad at…"

"Actually I want to say thank you for having this secret mission. You two have looked after me well and I wish for you to both continue to because honestly I am terrified of this power. Every time I give into it… every I get angry, I change slightly. I can feel it each time, my instincts screaming orders at me. I will need someone to stop me if I get way to out of hand," Naruto cut them off.

Satsuki at first looked shocked at the boy's forgiveness. How could he be so forgiving, yet at other times his rage was unquenchable? What is with this saiyan… he had the characteristics of both a typical monkey and the most ideal man? Surely there is no way such a warrior could be so benevolent, so kind, so endearing, and yet so fierce. Naruto Uzumaki really is something that was for sure.

Motivational speeches over, Satsuki couldn't help but smile at her blonde rival. Something about him was different, and this different she actually didn't mind. Sure she could tolerate his constant kindness even against his most trifling enemies, but it was his other attitude that drew her attention to him. He was a strong warrior; the prime statement alone deemed him worthy.

"Well then, I was going to cheer you up with a fight but."

"Fight you say… well I don't want to keep a lady like you waiting," Naruto said while ushering his attention to the door. Satsuki graced his innuendo with a knowing smirk before telling Naruto to wait one second as she walked back to her room.

Sarutobi could only smile as he walked back home laughing. Ah young love, it starts off awkward and somehow it blossoms into something more. The geezer wished Naruto luck in his endeavors, because the woman he drew the attention of was literally going to be quite the handful. And judging how both Naruto's mother and Satsuki's mother were… the boy might barely survive with his flesh still intact.

Naruto only had to wait for a minute before Satsuki came back transformed. She didn't look as elegant as when she wore her cap and gown… but she did still possess that same cutesy hair style. Adding that with her crotch compressing shorts and her tight fit it blue shirt and you still have a very attractive girl. Naruto never said she wasn't attractive… just that he wanted to pound her into the ground.

Satsuki noticed that Naruto had somehow entered his normal fighting clothes… only for some reason he looked different in them. His hair and face were still as handsome as ever, but something around the torso and legs section seemed different. It was then that Satsuki noticed that Naruto had gained some muscle definition in both areas changing the way he looked by a noticeable margin. Her eyes trailed south to see a bulge in the brunette's pants.

"What is?" Naruto's tail was revealed to be the enlargement in his pants, as the saiyan pulled it out. The Uchiha stared at Naruto with a strange and confused face, giving Naruto the feeling that he needed to explain.

"I needed to change my underwear and you came back in so I used my tail to put new ones on under my clothes. Also before you ask, I always keep spare weighted clothing in my sealing scroll," the saiyan defended his self. Satsuki felt that was a plausible explanation so she nodded and looked out the window.

"Ok for fighting scenery let's do this in the usual area… but this time we'll be on the roof," the Uchiha said. Both nodded before engaging in a game of rock paper scissors. The both faked three times before throwing their choice out in front of each other. As a result both genin chose scissors. They went again… this time with three more fakes and they launched out again. Naruto chose rock and Satsuki chose paper.

The girl smirked before slapping his hand with her 'paper'.

"Yes… ok Naruto the usual wager,"

"Make it double and I'll do anything you want for one day!"

"Oh you are on; get ready to pay up,"

Both teens raced off toward the academy at faster than human speeds. To civilians they were dual blurs of dark blue, but as they passed several ninja they got nods of approval upon them seeing the headbands on the genin. They were famous mostly for their spars… but also because they were the two most promising ninja in their generation… period.

* * *

Naruto and Satsuki had arrived at the academy and immediately they tried to run to their fighting spot on the roof but Iruka was there to stop them. Some bull crap about them being present for mandatory team placements, but they both knew whose team they would be on already; in fact it was quite obvious.

Every year the top three are always placed in a direct assault team; this team specialized in every field: infiltration, assassination, tracking and espionage, transporting, scouting, escorting, seduction, and even sabotage. This team is always referred to as team Omega, and they always got C ranked missions to start off with. By the time the other genin even gets to C rank missions this team has always started on B ranked mission because of their skill, and sometimes they have gotten A ranked missions despite their 'genin' ranking.

So of course this team would be Satsuki as acting team leader, who would be the Ninjutsu specialist. She could also be considered the all-around evenly balanced fighter of the team, since her skills reached in all three core areas and the other three extra areas. Naruto was of course the second in command and he was the taijutsu specialist, but he could also be considered the heavy hitter since both his taijutsu and Ninjutsu were extremely destructive. He was probably going to be the team's front line fighter. Then there was Sakura who was ranked third in the academy. The girl would more than likely be the Genjutsu specialist for her proficient training in the art, but the girl also had a bloodline ability that made her just as dangerous as her teammates. She would be more of the support type of the team since she had specialized training as both a medical ninja, and long range offensive attacks.

Naruto and Satsuki also knew who would probably be on the other two teams and even who the apprentice rookie would be, so they saw no real reason to go down and listen to the team placements.

They of course had no say in the matter and so Iruka kindly forced them down to the reception area. The two genin would have groaned aloud, but fighting a chunnin was not on their list of endeavors for the day. After fighting Mizuki who was a weaker chunnin, the two had quite the thorough understanding of their power gap between rankings.

The two sat at their usual table with Sakura and right as they looked to the board Iruka was already there giving a speech.

"Now keep moving forward my fellow ninja brethren and unite under the alma mater of Konoha. Now here are the official team listings and ranks, as well as designated positions in our village," Iruka spoke causing the ten ninja in the room to look to each other. They were the only ones here, since most of the others decided coming today was pointless; none of them were being placed into active duty, so why come?

"Team Omega is comprised of Satsuki Uchiha as team leader, Naruto Uzumaki as second in command, and Sakura Haruno as team medic. Your jounin commander is Kakashi Hatake, and your team is able to go on any type of mission. Team Alpha is comprised of Shino Aburame as team leader, Kiba Inuzuka as second in command, and Hinata Hyuga as the designated medic. Your jounin commander is Kurenai Yuuhi, and you team will mostly go on tracking, scouting, and assassination missions. Finally team Gamma will be consist of Shikamaru Nara as the team leader, Ino Yamanaka as team medic and second in command, and Choji Akimichi as guerilla support." Iruka red off everything from a clipboard.

It was at this time that a pale haired boy with dark black hair raised his hand. This was Sai, the ever so mysterious genin that appeared out of nowhere. He was supposedly an orphan and yet he seemed to have no emotions, practically unreadable by his peers. He was the tenth ranked student, but he always held an air of hiding his true strength. Quite possible he was another Itachi in the making, which is why teachers always kept close eyes on him.

Iruka looked up from his clip board and acknowledged the boys existence. He quickly flipped the page and robotically read, "Ah sorry about that Sai. Ok here it is Sai Shimura you have received a private apprenticeship under commander Towa from organization Z2Z. You like team omega are able to enter any mission of your choosing. When it comes time for the chunnin exams you will be given a substitute teamwork exam since you do not have teammates. Now are there any more questions?"

No one spoke and Iruka nodded before releasing the genin with a smile and wave… the last one he would give to most of them. The children all immediately filled out, those with teams obviously went with them, while the other hundred children walked to their part time jobs.

Naruto, Satsuki and Sakura all headed up to the roof. Amongst the three there was a conversation going on about the silliest of things. What was the best animal?

"No Satsuki, monkeys definitely are the best animals because of their prehensile tails and opposable thumbs. They also have many similarities to humans and share most of our DNA. Clearly they are millions of times better than birds, and they certainly are much stronger," Naruto objected.

"No you ignorant fool, birds are majestic and clearly the most highly developed creature. They can survive I nearly any environment and they can fly. Where do you think the myths about angels and demons came from, it was the birds. They certainly are smarter than primates and way better than any bear," Satsuki retorted while sneaking a frown at both Naruto and Sakura.

Sakura who was trying to stay out of the argument was immediately thrust in when she heard about what was said about bears.

"Get real, you both should know that bears are the best. They have be widest range of food out of all three animals and they are supreme hunters, most believe they are the animals mostly related to ghost. Why else do many people fear the name ghost bear? Clearly bears are the best animal," Sakura butted in.

Naruto, Sakura and Satsuki all glared at each other eye to eye before stopping at a wooden door. Naruto and Satsuki soon both felt pits in the cores of their stomachs and then it turned to excitement when Naruto turned the door knob and open the door.

Sakura immediately knew what the two were up to and decided to sit down on the stone steps directly in front of her. As she sat down, both Naruto and Satsuki started circling around one another, as if trying to size up on another. This was the battle to mark the beginning of a new direction for the two of them. This battle was echoing in both of their souls, resonating millions of times over per second, each time growing stronger. In a way, this battle would determine the fate of the future.

"This is great, and I've got prime front row seats. In fact I should record this for errm uh… ah yes team film. That way we can know what to err practice on… yeah practice on," the pink head spoke to herself whilst silently plotting her usage of the film for other purposes.

Over with Naruto and Satsuki they both stopped circling and decided on where they wanted to stand. Naruto stood facing the village exit, a position he would be starring off at for years to come. Satsuki stared at the Hokage mountain, each face almost gave their approval for the battle.

Both ninja put up the national sign for ninja respect and by some unseen signal the both shot off at each other. Naruto immediately went for one of his favorite combos; faking with a leg sweep he caused Satsuki to jump and he did a wild but powerful punch towards her abdomen. The blow almost made contact but Satsuki pushed it below her aerially suspended form and came back with a wide crescent kick to Naruto's temple. The brown haired boy blocked before kneeing at Satsuki. The girl landed and immediately replicated the action causing a small portion of the concrete to fly up and shatter into microscopic pieces.

Both ninja smirked before jumping back and landing to survey their opponent. Naruto had a small bead of sweat rolling down his forehead while Satsuki had one above her thin eyebrow.

"Hmph you got better, and in fact your power level somehow grew over night. What happened Jizen (second best)?" Satsuki taunted with her usual jab.

Naruto slightly brushed off her taunt and retorted with his usual jab. He usually called Satsuki this because it was the on vegetable she hated, despite her loving all other vegetables.

"Well Mekyabetsu (Brussel Sprout), it's something the scientists call Zenkai. Basically after every battle, my injuries absorb any energy in them and use it to increase my power exponentially. In latent terms, I get stronger every time I get a real fight," Naruto said while folding his arms.

Satsuki glared before pushing the button on her scouter.

 _Beep… 12,500_

"You must be lying, your power level is exactly the same as it is normally and don't even think about using that power multiplication technique of yours, since this is a simple spar. You haven't gotten stronger at all," the girl chuckled while gazing at Naruto's determined face.

'He's not laughing though, he must be serious,' she thought after seeing Naruto's emotions.

All of a sudden Naruto vanished from normal sight and appeared in front of Satsuki. The girl barely followed him and right as she thought she saw him in front of her he took off again before jumping off a wall to increase his speed. She turned to see him beside her but he quickly changed directions and that's when abnormalities started occurring. Satsuki could have sworn she saw three different Naruto's running in circles around her before they all vanished. The girl valiantly tried searching for him, and a hand tapping her shoulder was all she needed to find out his location.

She faintly glanced at Naruto toying around with her, and when he waved she immediately turned and punched out, only to hit air. When she turned back Naruto was still there glaring at her while Sakura looked at the Uchiha confused.

'It seems Sakura couldn't even keep up with that speed, but that's my normal speed. What the heck,' Satsuki thought before once again scanning Naruto's power.

 _Beep… 10,000_

It then clicked in her mind, "Oh my Naruto, shame on you. Such a deceitful practice… hiding your power level. How's about we skip the warmup and get to the real fun, since you think I can't keep up with your new speed."

Naruto smirked before a torrent of blue chakra enveloped up causing the ground the slightly crack from the intensity of his energy. It was massive, about as massive as a ten genin pooling their energy together, which made sense since he was both a former jinchuuriki and an Uzumaki. Yet there seemed to be no limit to how much he could pull out of him.

 _Beep… Beep 16,000 … 17,500… 18,050_

Satsuki almost couldn't believe it; his power level was slightly stronger than her current max. Naruto's zenkai really did make him stronger, but Satsuki still knew he wouldn't win… for he had one thing against him and that was experience.

"Now Naruto, witness the power of a super elite!" Satsuki yelled while bringing her chakra out to match Naruto's intensity. Her chakra was blue as well, but while Naruto's was a lighter shade, hers was darker blue. It was about evenly matched with Naruto's but for some reason Naruto just felt more powerful. Like he still hadn't peeked his limitations.

Neither ninja said a word. Both just glared as their energies literally tussled with one another. Both tried pushing each other back down but neither would give.

Naruto took the first rush, and like before he moved at speeds Satsuki was normally used to so he arrived faster than usual. He was a bit surprised… he normally had to multiply his power by 2 before he could move this fast, and usually he would have to really exert himself. This time he felt unrestrained so his punch gave off a lot of force.

Satsuki knew to dodge and so right as the light skinned fist came at her she sidestepped allowing Naruto to punch a hole in the ceiling. The girl immediately jumped and tried kicking Naruto's head but the brown haired boy ducked and grabbed Satsuki's leg. He then threw her a few feet back and rushed forward again.

The Uchiha was smirking as she kicked up the pace causing Naruto to do the same in a feeble attempt to keep up with her speed. He still wasn't used to being this fast normally so when he punched it was far weaker than normal. This allowed Satsuki to easily catch his wrist and kick him away.

Naruto landed in a grunt and had to immediately dodge right since the girl threw a kick there. She then crossed her arms as she continually kicked out at Naruto causing him to start dodging in circles. He could dodge, but the problem was, he was having a hard time countering. Satsuki had her left leg still ready to block any attempt Naruto made on her right, but he then knew she needed at least one foot for balance so he hatched an idea.

Naruto used his new speed to dodge around Satsuki and feeling slightly more used to high speed this time, he grabbed her with about eighty percent of his normal strength. She of course tried kicking him with her left leg to detach herself, but Naruto expertly caught her leg and started spinning clock wise. Satsuki was then hurled back right as Naruto appeared where she would be and he gave a very strong punch to her solar plexus.

Satsuki took a minute to gather herself after that incredibly hard punch before she shot off at Naruto and punched him right in his face. The saiyan warrior wasn't ready for such speed so he flew back and Satsuki continued forward right after him. Naruto skidded to a halt and the Uchiha held her hand in a knife like shape. Lightning soon buzzed to life around it and she prepared to electrocute Naruto, but the genin had more tricks up his sleeve.

Naruto quickly twirled himself into a standing position and then he formed a stage one Rasengan, which was simply a ring of swirling chakra. He then made two more rings and held it out as it formed the shape of an atom. Satsuki by this point had her hand striking towards Naruto while the brown haired boy was forced to counter.

The two would have clashed, but Naruto was sent back by a forehead flick and Satsuki fell down tired after someone had placed their index finger in the space between her abs and breasts. It felt like all of the energy was locked back in her and that was because that was what happened.

Sakura immediately put her camera away and shot up to see non-other than team omega's jounin sensei Kakashi Hatake.

"Yo… Naruto and Satsuki, what a splendid fight… though next time tone your spars down a little. It's hard to sleep when there is so much noise going on above you," the jounin said with a certain air aloofness. Naruto grumbled as he pulled himself out of his man made crater while Satsuki slowly wobbled to a stand.

Sakura immediately felt perturbed at her sensei's lack of words for her.

"So instead of coming to get us you lazily slept for a whole ten minutes," Sakura said to her sensei but Kakashi soon drew his attention to her and he was instantaneously in front of her with his pinky on her neck. Sakura went down in that exact moment.

'What happened… I couldn't even see him move, and yet he took me down with his weakest finger. The gap between jounin and genin is so vast, I can feel his overwhelming chakra pushing me down at this very instant,' Sakura thought to herself.

Kakashi released the pressure on Sakura by spreading out his index and middle fingers and poking the middle region of her spine. Sakura groggily stood to see Kakashi back in his seat while Naruto and Satsuki finally joined her on the steps.

"Well my cute little genin, do you now get a grip of the difference between an elite jounin and a measly genin. Notice I took you all down with one finger, and remember that goal. By the end of our training… you will all be at that level; that much I promise. I am no god, but be aware I am stronger than you… so in order to get stronger you will have to work together," Kakashi said while noticing Satsuki touching her scouter.

"I wouldn't do that Ms. Uchiha… reading a jounin's power level could be seen as a reason to fight. Why don't you just ask me and I will give you a real number for you all to wrap your heads around?" Kakashi said while stopping the explosion of yet another scouter. Poor devices, they just simply weren't like the Sharingan, they can read that much power at once.

It of course was Satsuki to pop the question, but Naruto strangely looked like he was eager to learn how strong his sensei was to.

"Sure, so oh wise and powerful sensei, just what is your power level?" Satsuki asked causing the white haired masked man to do his own variation of a smile. His eyes both closed and went n shaped giving the team an effective eye smile, patented by yours truly Kakashi Hatake.

"Well while I'm at it why don't we introduce ourselves? I'll go first… My name is Kakashi Hatake your jounin sensei. I like relaxing and reading, and I dislike traitors and fighting weak opponents. My hobbies are reading, and my dream is to sit down and relax with a family. My last recorded power level was around 250,000,000 and that is with it suppressed and untransformed." Kakashi spoke off his introduction.

There was silence as each genin slowly fathomed just how much power Kakashi really had, and it was only Satsuki who truly understood just how strong the man was. Most jounin barely reach fifty million but Kakashi's suppressed energy was easily five times more. Yup he was easily one of the strongest, if not the strongest jounin in the entire village. This easily explained why he was a good candidate for next Hokage; his power was near normal kage power, though the five kage power was around 3,500,000,000.

"How about you go next Sakura, of the Bōrei-tai (Ghost body)," Kakashi said stunning the genin. Sakura for the fact that he knew such confidential information, and Naruto and Satsuki for the fact that their teammate had such a strong body based bloodline.

Everyone looked to Sakura to start, and for a while it was silent. The bubble gum hair girl eventually sighed before giving a true introduction of herself and not her rehearsed lines.

"Fine then my name is Sakura Haruno, and I am the teams certified medic. I like cooking delicious meals, and trying to figure out my abilities, while I dislike anyone who doesn't believe in ghosts. My hobbies are spooking people and also communicating with deceased people. My dream is to one day have a half human half ghost child of my own with my betrothed," the girl informed everyone. Surprisingly there was no Naruto related content in her introduction, so that effectively told everyone that Naruto wasn't actually her crush.

"Ah and such is the life of a Haruno clan member; secretly deceiving the world of their bloodline for generations. I still remember that renegade Dan Kato that left the clan for Tsunade, well he lived for a while. Oh well enough reminiscing, Satsuki you're next." Kakashi spoke.

Naruto and Satsuki were absolutely shocked at what they heard, and it was right there they both made the same decision. Since everyone was being upfront and honest, then they would do so as well. They just hoped Sakura wouldn't be to shocked, seeing as Kakashi probably knew all of their confidential information.

"My name is Satsuki Uchiha, and I am the team genin leader. I like fighting strong opponents who mostly includes Naruto, and also any vegetable other than Brussel Sprouts. I of course dislike Brussel Sprouts, perverted fiends, and anyone who looks down upon the Uchiha clan. My hobbies are fighting Naruto, playing piano, and growing stronger. My dream is to one day create my own clan which will ultimately discontinue the Uchiha clan, only they will have my blood flowing through their veins." the Uchiha proudly stated in an endearing way.

Strangely no one laughed at her introduction because of the amount of truth behind it. Though she didn't directly state it, she did indirectly say she was going to end the Uchiha clan… which of course meant killing Itachi. This Satsuki didn't really seem all to avenger like though; where was her dispassionate hnn, where was her broodiness?

"Well now for the most interesting member of the group… Naruto introduce yourself, and don't withhold too many details," Kakashi said causing brunette to instantly deduce that Kakashi knew most of his secrets.

"Fine… my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am a new genetically engineered breed named Saiyan. My likes are fighting period, and eating delicious meals. My dislikes include not being strong enough, those who pick on others for no reason, hunger, and snakes. My hobbies are training with Satsuki, fighting Satsuki, exercising, playing piano, and sleeping. My dream is to fight the strongest person in the universe and defeat them," the saiyan proudly stated causing many to sweat drop at the fact that he only lived for battle.

The only one not really sweat dropping was Satsuki and that was because she had many things in common with Naruto. Also she just realized that she spent most of her time with Naruto, albeit fighting, but still if it wasn't for him she would be undeniably different. In fact the Uchiha didn't know what she would do.

After everyone calmed down Kakashi continued with his duties by telling the team of their new schedules.

"Well now that we are all intimately acquainted I must inform you all of what we will mostly be doing. First off I am an alumnus from team omega so I certainly am certified for this job. Now here is what we will be doing. Since we are team omega we have the ability to accept any mission though it is mostly up to the genin squad leader to determine what type of mission we go on. I will of course choose the grade level we shall go on and then we are off. Since this is the first day you may go home early and relax, but be warned; tomorrow we will do a training exercise to determine what we will need to work on," Kakashi said.

"But sensei, though we all graduated from the same academy, we didn't all come from the same basic school of fighting. How will you exactly determine what we need to work on if each of us is an advocate of different forms and methods?" Sakura intelligently asked her sensei.

Kakashi looked to the genin and did his patented eye smile.

"Good question Sakura, I will determine it because I have been copied over one thousand martial arts styles. I of course have come across the ones each of you trained in so I am very prepared. Now do remember that since we are training tomorrow we will not go on a mission afterwards. Our schedule will be situated like this: Mondays and Thursdays we will train for the entire day. On Fridays like tomorrow we will either have another team exercise or we will study basic ninja techniques and theory. On Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays we will do missions, and on Sundays we will mostly relax but only as a team. Our days always start ten minutes after six o clock, and will end anywhere from five o clock, to ten o clock. Finally if I am absent for any reason, whether it be important mission or illness, you are to still carry out the day, but record the entire thing and give it to me." Kakashi dictated getting three separate head nods.

The genin looked very prepared for the journey ahead of them, and a long one it would be. Kakashi had a look of seriousness but he still somehow retained his passion for making the team as strong as him. All in all this team was only headed for success; it was only natural, they're all high class super elite warriors.

"Now before I release you all to go home take these," Kakashi said while pulling out three large text books from an unknown location. The three genins' eyes almost popped out of their sockets from the sheer size of the books. When they saw Kakashi place one in each of their hands, they nearly fell to the floor from the weight of them.

"Now don't go throwing a fit. Those are just the formation manuals; you won't be expected to memorize them all by tomorrow, but definitely by the end of the week I want you knowing where exactly to stand for each formation. Naruto since you're the combat specialist of the group, I want you to be the one who adds new formations to the book. You can get Satsuki's help if you need it, but I want you all to at least make ten new formations before you go on your first A ranked mission." Kakashi said while turning to the gaping Sakura.

"Bu-bu-bub-bub…but sensei, that's a pretty large book don't you think," the girl complained.

"If you think that's large just wait until you see the chunnin, jounin, and anbu manuals. They are each progressively larger, filled to the brim with scrolls on jutsu and ancient fighting forms," Kakashi informed her causing her to fall out in sheer shock.

The jounin laughed lightly remembering exactly how his team responded when Minato did the same thing to them. Rin comically fell out just like Sakura while he and Obito were playing hot potato with the books; neither of them really wanted to make the formations.

Kakashi looked up to see both Naruto and Satsuki doing the exact same thing only they were tossing the books further and further. The man sighed before deciding to release his team on a positive and serious note.

"Now, now team… settle down. As the last note for the day, make sure you rest correctly and drink plenty of water. Pack many rations, and ointments for tomorrow, and for the love of god do not forget to eat/ finish your breakfast. For the training exercise tomorrow, all you have to do is defeat me by using anyone of the plays in the book. Good luck!" Kakashi said before poofing out of existence.

Sakura promptly sat up with a discontent sigh while her other two teammates just sat down irritated. Who knew being the best would command so much of your time, well of course they knew, but they didn't think it would be so much harder than before.

They sat silent for minutes until Satsuki got tired of the silence and decided to act as the team leader. She took the book and opened it up to the first page, and briefly started reading all of the information printed in the text.

 _Hello team Omega,_

 _My name is Hashirama Senju and I am the creator of this book and also the village for which it stands. Your team was chosen because quite frankly you are the best, and by being the best I wish for the three of you to embody the true will of fire. This manual contains all of the most basic team formations and quite a few that were written and passed down through the years. I wish for you all to learn them all and then be generous and create more for the sake of Konoha._

 _Here is your first formation, Formation 7. Place the Ninjutsu specialist in the fulcrum connector of the seven while you place the taijutsu specialist in a slanted front from them. Always place any medic or support class ninja in a straight line below the taijutsu specialist but on the same plane as the Ninjutsu specialist. That way both can easily cover them if necessary. This formation is mostly for fast approaching enemies and it has the ability to provide great switches for any situations. You'll know you've done it right when you can literally see a seven from the sky._

 _This formation works greatly with battle scenario 0, the most basic in all of Konoha history._

Satsuki flipped to the battle scenario section and read scenario 0.

 _This movement is very simple. Allow the enemy to engage the ninja in front of you. When you feel that you comrade is in the best possible situation to effectively dodge without the enemy knowing, fire a medium range chakra attack, most preferably the Fire Ball Jutsu. Make sure you and you partner are in sync or you could accidently harm them. Should your partner have the ability to negate damage to them while allowing the enemy to take the full brunt of damage, then you shoot with full power._

Satsuki smirked before look at her two teammates. They both noticed her smirk and went over to the girl.

"Alright, here's what we are going to do," the Uchiha said while taking out a drawing pencil and crafting diagrams of what she read on the ground.

* * *

All four members of team omega showed up at the exact same time, 6:09. The genin followed Kakashi's advice to the T and did everything exactly as he said it; boy where they in for a surprise.

"Good… it seems my little genin followed all of my advice specifically as I informed them. Well then let's begin the test yes." Kakashi said while pulling two bells out of his pocket. He waited to see his genin's surprised faces, only to become surprised that they were not surprised.

"What sensei… did you really think we as ninja couldn't see through your deception. It is our greatest trait and the funny thing is you gave us the hint to how to beat it. Last page of the book, read it for us" Satsuki said while Kakashi eyes smiled at his team. They were a cleaver bunch.

"No I think I'll recite it from memory. It says, to all genin reading this book remember that you will go through many tricky exercises. For reading this section I will tell you of the first one the bell test exercise." Kakashi said remembering exactly what was written in the book.

"Well then you figured that out, but I wonder… will you be able to survive the actual test. Let's find out righttttt," he stretched the last syllable out to confuse his genin. They of course fell for it because faster than they could see the man vanished into thin air. The only signal they got for the go was the word "now".

All three ninja shot off into the tree's though neither of them separated. This was a team work exercise, and they would complete it regardless of how hard it was.

The trio jumped through the small forage of trees for minutes. All three were searching for Kakashi with their own methods. Naruto was trying to sense the man's power and find him that way, of course his own anxiety interrupted the technique, making him very unsuccessful. Sakura formed the inu (dog) hand sign and her body went through a drastic change. Her both became almost transparent and she lost her legs, changing them into a ghostly tail. She used her new transformation to search for any decayed residue. While she was searching for Kakashi like that Satsuki had made the reverse ram sign and called out the name of her jutsu.

 **Reverse Hitsuji- Hitsuji: Ninja Art: Shadow Clone Technique**

Ten Satsuki's popped into existence and all of them ran off to scour the forestation. It would be minutes before any of them found Kakashi, but when they did all they had to do was disperse and she would instantly know where he was.

Naruto caught onto Satsuki's idea and decided to replicate it, with one of his original favorites. He crossed his hands in front of his chest and summoned forth all of his chakra. In the next instant one Naruto became two, and then the two Naruto's became four. The three newly created clones nodded to their original and they all scoured to find Kakashi, but by sensing him.

Satsuki slowed down her pace and held up a balled fist commanding her team to stop. When they did she made a circle around them and decided they would wait there for Kakashi to be found.

"Naruto what was that technique you just used? It was very different from the shadow clone jutsu." Satsuki shot out of nowhere. Naruto immediately smirked before deciding to answer the Uchiha's question.

"Well it is an ancient technique that Sarutobi-ojisan taught me. The multiform technique works exactly like the shadow clone technique but to the more extreme. Instead of splitting chakra, it splits all attributes, like strength, speed, stamina, and even energy capacity. I am also limited to four clones because any more would be extremely taxing on my body. Also instead of turning into smoke, they don't vanish until they are merged back together," Naruto said causing Satsuki to look surprised.

"Wow, Naruto that sounds like my grand uncle Dan Haruno's ghost duplication technique. He must have learned it from the third Hokage and modified it into a special ghost variation," Sakura said while thinking of all the ways she could use this information for.

"Well cloning technique aside, Sakura I need to know exactly how the two of you are searching for Kakashi. My clones are supposed to dispel when they find him and that will send the information to me. How are you two going about this?" Satsuki wondered.

Sakura looked to Naruto and decided to explain first.

"Well you see my ghost abilities allow be with enhanced senses. I can see a bit further than normal people, and if I turn my eyes intangible then I can see through objects as well. Also I have this sort of threat sense, that allows me to sense any negative energy coming at us. You can tell if it's going off by a green wisp of energy flowing out of my mouth," Sakura informed her teammates.

Her abilities where very useful and they truly did fit the bill of the support class ninja. That made Satsuki though of something else as well. If Sakura knows how to heal people, and she was practically half ghost, then she could essentially heal people without the enemy harming her in any way. There would probably be a time limit to her intangibility but Satsuki was sure they could inevitably increase its duration.

Naruto was looking at Sakura slightly amazed. She did have some great fighting techniques, and he immediately felt that should he spar with her, it would be very interesting. She probably could become invisible and even intangible which would spice the match up. Naruto was however absolutely sure it would be a great fight.

When the brown haired saiyan saw Sakura stop talking he looked at Satsuki to see the girl look at him in anticipation. She must seriously want to find out all of his moves, oh well. They can't be a secret for too much longer.

"Well as you know my doppelgangers are currently searching for Kakashi, but they are using the chakra sensing method. As long as they are calm they can sense energy and with that ability they can also send energy to me by telepathy. Basically they can sense energy, read minds, and also speak to others ie me without actually talking." Naruto said to his team.

Both kunoichi were thoroughly surprised at Naruto's skill set. They saiyan really did have some very interesting techniques, and these were some of his weakest ones. Both girls in that moment what he was really capable of.

The team didn't have to wait long before both a clone of Naruto and Satsuki came to the area of the forest where the team was sitting. All three genin looked to each other before nodding at their clones. The clones started to say they had found Kakashi but they were not expecting the welcoming they got.

Naruto's clone was vaporized in a flaming chakra wave, and Satsuki's was littered with kunai. The Naruto clone went up in smoke and Satsuki's clone immediately transformed back into Kakashi.

"How did you know?" he grunted out.

"Because, Naruto's clones can use telepathy to communicate and mine were ordered to dispel when they found you. Also on another note, Naruto could sense you coming and Sakura as well. Basically you had almost no chance of fooling us sensei." Satsuki spoke down to the jounin.

Kakashi looked proud before forming a 'union' sign.

"Well then are you ready for this?" Kakashi said exploding in a torrent of violent blue chakra. The real jounin popped out of a hole in the ground while trying to survey the damage his shadow clone explosion did. He looked disappointed before whipping out a kunai and blocking several kunai that came right for his masked face.

He turned a lone eye to see his genin sitting in a tree with smirks one their faces. They had effectively mastered the art of deception that was for sure, but now it was time to move on to the more dangerous ninja lessons.

"Well then my cute little genin it's time for the ninja combat lessons, well begin with lesson one. Taijutsu!" Kakashi said while appearing in front of Naruto. the saiyan immediately used the tree branch to swing under the jounin and come back around for a follow up kick. Kakashi wasn't a jounin for no reason, so he easily caught Naruto's kick while kicking both Satsuki and Sakura away.

The older man the tossed Naruto back only to immediately hold up the tora (tiger) seal. The world around him shimmered and he turned to Sakura who was panting off on the sides.

"Well cherry blossom time for lesson two. Genjutsu!" Kakashi yelled while forming a sequence of handsigns.

 **Tora- Uma- Ne- Saru- Ne- Hitsuji- Tatsu: Ninja Illusion: Forestation Vine Kamikaze Blitz**

Sakura tried breaking the Genjutsu but found that the tree vines around her started to ensnare her body. She tried wiggling out of the trap but the only made her bindings much tighter. She tried calming down but then she heard a sizzling and saw that the whole tree had paper bombs attached to the limbs. This man was seriously going to kill her.

As Sakura felt her life coming closer to an end she came back into vision to see Satsuki with her chakra induced hand on her forehead. The girl smirked and stood before a strange gale blew her out of the forest.

"Ninja battle lesson three Ninjutsu!" Kakashi yelled while forming more hand signs. Satsuki looked excited as she formed a similar chain of hand signs.

 **Tora- Hitsuji- Tora: Fire Style: Fan Fire**

 **Tora- Uma- I- Ne- Tora: Fire Style: Twin Blaze Ball Jutsu**

As Kakashi blew out his wall of flames Satsuki shot forth two house sized fire balls that circled around each other. Both attacks collided creating an explosion of flames but neither ninja was thrown off in the slightest. Kakashi jumped over to Satsuki while the Uchiha herself was forced to counter from his rapid punches.

The jounin tried working in her guard with a few feints to her head but Satsuki was waiting for that exact moment. She grabbed the mans arm and kick him towards some bushes while yelling, "Now Naruto!"

The was the cue for the saiyan to jump out and he immediately used his most distracting jutsu.

 **Hitsuji- Tora: Fire Style: Solar Flare**

Kakashi's one eye was open at the time so he got the full brunt of the intensified light show. In his disoriented state he was extremely vulnerable and that was when team seven struck. The sounds of dual bells ringing told Kakashi that the team had finished their primary objective; but now the dastardly jounin thought it was time for them to face an unforeseen circumstance.

Kakashi's vision eventually came back after five minutes and he immediately went to the starting spot to wait for the timer to go off. He honestly didn't have to wait long because twenty seconds later it rang and his three genin appeared with bells in their hands. In fact they appeared with three bells to make it hard to distinguish which one was the fake.

The man was very proud of them, but now it was time to test their instincts.

"Well done team you have retrieved the bells but I'm afraid the test isn't over. For this final portion you must… "Kakashi stopped speaking to increase the kids anxiety. It actually worked because Naruto tensed and Sakura slowly inched for her kunai pouch while making it seem like she was scratching her leg. Satsuki was the only one able to hide her calm, for her scouter saw that he had purposely lowered his power level to high chunnin level, average special jounin power.

 _Beep… 540,000_

The three genin alone, even with buff couldn't match this power level yet… but together they actually could deflect it. This must be their final test.

"Stop this attack! Here Take this!" Kakashi yelled while forming hand signs faster than the three ninja could see.

 **Uma- I- Tori- Hitsuji- Mu- Saru- Tori- Tatsu- Hitsuji- Tora- Hand Clap: Combination Style: Fire Lightning Wind: Jet Cannon Jutsu**

'No that's an S ranked technique. We only have one jutsu in our combined arsenal to stop that so,' "Naruto use Gate Release and Rasensen… it's the only way we can beat that thing!" Satsuki yelled in fear.

Naruto nodded and got into a horse stance while putting on a face of serious concentration. "Going all the way this time… here I go!"

 **Full Gate Release Times Nine**

A massive sphere of red energy enveloped Naruto, turning his entire body hair and all blood red. The energy instantly peaked as Naruto yelled and then he used both of his hands to cradle a normal Rasengan into birth. Multiple rings of blue energy spun in rapid circles before eventually forming a ball, and after that Naruto added his three nature elements to the attack.

Right as Kakashi's attack was done the man fired it at the genin forcing Naruto to launch the energy attack early.

 **Rasensen**

Both techniques collided but it was obvious that Naruto's was the weaker attack. Kakashi's jet cannon jutsu was pushing Naruto's beam back further and further, and it became quite apparent that the boy could not do this alone, so with that Satsuki joined in.

 _Beep… 162,450_

Satsuki added her chakra into the wave but it didn't sync with Naruto's nor did it fully resonate, so all she did was add her energy into the mix. The attack barely got stronger and that was right when Sakura knew she had to join to the struggle as well.

 _Beep… 180,500_

Sakura added her energy to the mix and the attack became a bit stronger but still nowhere near enough to beat out Kakashi's wave. The team was missing something but what.

 _Beep… 193,500_

The struggle became harder and harder the closer Kakashi's wave got. The genin had no doubt that should that attack hit them they would be put in critical condition so they had to push with all their effort; but they already where. There must be something they weren't doing right.

"That's it!" Naruto yelled, "Sakura, Satsuki bring your chakra intensities to the same frequency as mine. That should make our energies echo and multiply our output substantially," Naruto ordered through the quarrel of the fight. The girls heard Naruto and they instantly tried making their chakra more sporadic and rough like Naruto's.

The result was amazing, the Rasensen tripled in size and sextupled in intensity. Naruto cupped his hands as if he was firing the famous but fictional Kamehameha; this action was also mimicked by Sakura and Satsuki as the added their chakra to the energy wave.

 _Beep… 580,500_

Their attack together easily dwarfed Kakashi's, pushing the wave back down to the jounin. An explosion should have transpired by Kakashi, but about two hundred kilometers away, a blue energy explosion enveloped the surrounding area. That easily explain why Kakashi had his arm stretched to that direction and why his power rose again.

The team all fell out in exhaustion, Naruto being the main person since he used that technique again. They were all awake long enough to hear Kakashi say, "Well you all did it… you pass!"

* * *

Naruto was actually aware that he was in a dream, because he remembers this same dreamscape. There was infinite darkness around him but for some strange reason he could make out the outline of a giant door with small bars at the top of it.

Like last time Naruto was drawn towards it because some strange light flashing, and as he drifted he started seeing images.

Currently he was standing over a gravely injured Satsuki and quite frankly she didn't look like she would make it.

" _Please you've got to hang on,"_

" _No I cant, just get him back for me,"_

 _Satsuki died in his arms and Naruto let out a violent scream. The vision turned towards the real Naruto with an angry visage and said, "This is your fault, I will never forgive you! I wont let you get away with this!"_

 _That Naruto let out an orange energy that suddenly bled golden and his hair rose just like that day. The vision Naruto rushed the dream Naruto, angry teal eyes being the last thing he saw before he sped to the door._

Naruto reached the door and wondered what he was supposed to do there. It looked extremely heavy, yet it had two handles on it as if he was supposed to life it. The thing was easily over fifty times his size and it looked very intimidating, and also behind it Naruto could swear he sensed nothing but anger.

"What do I do here?" Naruto asked _himself_.

" _Do you want the power? Or do you need it, but be warned it may consume you?" a voice reminiscent of the deceased nine tailed fox said aloud._

Naruto looked all around for the voice but could not find the object of it. Shrugging his shoulders he looked back to the door only to hear it again, " _You may only open the door when you really need it, but be warned the power may consume you! Are you ready young warrior?"_

Naruto once again looked around only to find nothing. Feeling frustrated he did as the voice had said earlier and tried pulling up the handle. Thing is, that sucker was extremely heavy so Naruto struggled really hard before finally giving up in a huff of frustration.

"Why won't you open… I want to see whatever is on the other side!" Naruto shouted.

A very creepy and demented laugh reverberated off the walls and it grew louder by the second. It the abruptly stopped and the voice once again came back, " _Be careful what you wish for young saiyan!"_

The door glowed golden and soon it was smashed open by a ten foot tall golden gorilla. The gorilla was covered in massive towering gold energy that resembled flames and it was more muscled than a normal gorilla. Naruto tried running but somehow his own fear held him in place.

"What are you?" he whispered.

It laughed, "Haha! You know what I am friend. I am you but super. I am the bane of the universe; I am the predator to all living things that cry out for peace. I am destroyer of the innocent, I am the shadow in the darkness, I am lie. Ally to evil, nightmare to you. I am a super Sai…!"

Naruto woke up in his room in cold sweats, vowing to never again try that dream again.


	4. Respect Earned: Transformed at Last

"Majin, you may begin your report" a man in a room of darkness said. His lone left eye was glaring at his pink haired assistant who was holding a remote control and pointing at the giant television screen. The assistant tapped the bright red button at the top of the remote, bringing up a screen with pictures of team omega on it.

"Very well my lord; since the four months this team was created they have progressed far in their abilities and completed over one hundred thirteen missions in total. Fifty five D ranked missions and the rest were all C ranked, each completed within a days' time, no matter the difficulty." Majin said to his master.

The man in the shadows nodded and motioned for his servant to continue with his presentation.

"To begin we will talk about their training under one Kakashi Hatake. We shall start with Sakura Haruno, the most promising ghost half ghost child in three generations. When she started four months ago, she couldn't transform into her super form, and when she did unlock it she could only maintain the form for about ten strong hits or until her stamina ran out. Since then she has learned dozens of techniques and also increased the duration of her ghost form substantially," Majin responded.

"Enough of this one just roll her footage, and I will decide what to do with her," the master muttered in the darkness. He stroked the tips of his hair while he stared at the screen.

Kakashi and Sakura appeared in a clearing in team omega's training ground. The jounin sensei was just finishing up several seals that he crafted around the area to train his charge. Sakura herself was trying to maintain her invisibility but so far she could only manage partial transformation.

" _Ok Sakura, today we will be working on your ingenuity and reaction timing. For this course you may use your powers but that is under the stipulation that, whenever you leave a transformation you must wait thirty seconds before entering it again," Kakashi said while slapping down one last seal tag._

 _Sakura nodded and awaited Kakashi's signal to start. The white haired masked man watched as his charge stared at his hand with anticipation; every second ticking down to make things much more intense. Without any further delay Kakashi swiftly brought down his hand and Sakura immediately formed the dragon hand sign._

 _ **Tatsu: Secret Ninja Art: Ghost Gone Jutsu**_

 _Sakura went through a massive transformation. Her skin became much paler, her eyes glowed a fierce green, and her body over all lost quite a bit of mass. Her once pink hair was now light blue and her normal red training gi turned midnight black. In the very center of it was her clan's patented Haruno emblem, a white circle with a leftward horizontal slash._

 _The girl's transformation ended and Kakashi shook his head again._

" _I told you concentrate harder, otherwise you lose more energy actually transforming than you do sustaining the initial transformation. Now onward the test has officially begun," Kakashi commanded. Sakura shot through the first sealing formula and entered a realm where there where many automatic kunai volley guns pointed at her._

 _The girl noticed they all made a clicking noise and she activated her technique._

 _ **Intangibility**_

 _Sakura sapped more chakra out of her body for the cost of her ghostly intangibility. As it stood now simply allowing the knives to fly through her would waste less energy than actually blocking all of them. She just had to time this right, since she could only maintain this ability for about ten seconds._

 _Kunai immediately shot from their barrels and shot right for the Haruno girl. Had she been tangible, the dangerous weapons would have surely skewered her, but her ghost powers actually did come in handy._

 _After about five seconds the kunai stopped and Sakura started panting in exhaustion. She knew she was under a time limit so she ran for the sealing exit and entered a new world. This one had an amber colored sky, with strange white grass all around her._

 _She knew not to relax for in one second the floor had opened and out came a legion of training dummies with rotatable arms. Kakashi had informed her that this exercise must be completed by hitting all of the arms within a ten second time limit; a feat Sakura still had yet to attain._

 _The girl knew her only hope was to summon a clone, but the standard academy clones wouldn't help and she didn't know how to do the shadow clone jutsu. She then tried a different approach and tried replicating her uncle Dan's body duplication technique. It was very easy to tell shew didn't know how to perform the technique because she just stood there yelling while trying to split her chakra._

 _There was a squelching noise and Sakura knew something had happened so she opened her eyes. What she saw had happened thoroughly shocked her; she managed to clone something, but not in the way she wanted. The girl now sported two pairs of arms and an extra pair of eyes on the back of her head._

" _Well at least I got closer than before," she muttered to herself before running into the course. Right as she neared the first dummy she struck her fist out palm style. Her transformation had slightly increased her strength so the dummy started spinning rapidly. She ran forward striking two more, and then she used her extra arms to hit two of the dummy arms under her normal wing span. These dummies spun much faster than the other three telling Sakura that her new limbs were just as powerful as her regular ones._

 _The Haruno girl remembered she only had five seconds left to she leapt up in a spinning style, and threw out all of her limbs, extra's included to hit the last remaining twenty dummies. Eight dummies started spinning and Sakura rotated downward while maintain her rotational velocity. On the way down she hit four more dummies and when she landed she ran forward to the next four._

 _She hit those four with two seconds to spare and she raced off to hit the last four dummies._

 _One second was left but Sakura had arrived right in front of the last grouping of targets. Instantly she spin kicked the bottom dummies while aerially rotating for a bicycle kick to hit the last two. The girl landed ultimately passing this portion of her training exercise, but she had one more course left._

"Majin stop it there that is enough!" the mysterious man said to his subordinate.

"Yes my lord," the ever so faithful servant said and he turned the screen back to the picture of all of team omega.

"Not really one of the ones I'm after, but clearly this child had massive potential to be a super elite. Majin you are to tell Hattori to keep this one under keen surveillance," the master commanded while his silhouette went into a thinking position.

'That girl is the child of Mebuki and that ignorant buffoon called her father. She certainly has much more talent than either of those traitors, and I could use that to my advantage. Yes, yes, a Haruno clan member under my thumb, I could literally have an invisible spy that could make duplicates and get into any place she wants.'

"Now Majin present the next one. I want to see the one I've had my eyes on for a long time, show me Satsuki Uchiha," the man demanded post haste.

Majin bowed and pointed the remote at Satsuki's file. Her picture was selected and the man began his presentation.

"In the past four months the girl has trained with Kakashi, Satsuki has perfected every fire jutsu in her arsenal. She has started on lightning manipulation and has been working on a technique to replicate the energy beam jutsu of Naruto Uzumaki. She has undergone training to try activating her Sharingan, but it seems she still cannot activate it at will," Majin told his master.

'Hmm that is interesting. My spies told me her brother activated his eyes when he was only six, and she has twice as much potential as that guy. There must be another card in play here, but I need to assess the situation to determine what I will do to make my weapons stronger,'

"Majin Film!" the man yelled and Majin politely obliged.

Satsuki was in a highly forested area training with Kakashi. Many of the tree's where on fire and almost all of them had jagged slash marks that were clearly the byproduct of some lightning jutsu. Currently Satsuki was panting while she glared at the jounin in front of her. He mockingly had his arms crossed while he horizontally hung from a tree shaft.

" _No, no no! You still aren't doing it right. Your fighting stance is rigid and to tense, calm down or you will never master this style. Just remember Satsuki, don't think just act… you waste too much time sending the signal to your brain, and in order to fight higher caliber opponents your limbs must be able to respond on their own." Kakashi said while walking up the tree._

 _Satsuki only sweat dropped at the man's ridiculousness before laughing at the irony of the situation._

" _Uh sensei, you're stepping on a chameleon" Satsuki jovially said while noticing her sensei go wide eyed and jump off the tree and back onto the ground. Though he seemed shocked he still landed with grace and retained his posture of greatness._

" _Ahh my leg must not have reacted on its own. Even I have not mastered this exercise, but Satsuki if you do master this exercise you could beat Naruto much more efficiently. And I'll tell you this; Naruto has come closer to mastering this than you," Kakashi said while noticing Satsuki shoot off towards him._

 _She moved as fast as she could but to Kakashi she was moving at a snail's pace. He quickly caught her arm and rolled down her shirt collar to show her what he had done to her._

 _Satsuki looked shocked at seeing an Uzumaki spiral on her neck but Kakashi easily calmed her down and pointed out her errors._

" _See what I mean, you waste too much time thinking. Speed is not in the body, it's in the mind; ie we have the term muscle memory. You were moving so slow I had time to put the leave village's emblem on you," Kakashi informed the girl._

 _Satsuki could accept what the man was saying, but she was still a little livid that the man put the emblem on her._

" _So why exactly is Naruto's Uzumaki emblem the leaf village emblem that all you jounin have on your backs. Also why'd you draw the thing on me… I don't really like him that way," Satsuki said with a red face. Either it was from anger or embarrassment, has yet to be seen… but both possibilities were dually noted._

" _Ahh a story for another time. In any case, let us begin here," Kakashi told his charge while getting into his normal fighting stance. He stood straight up while facing the back of his left palm at Satsuki. He then skillfully rotated his left hand to his right elbow and now his right palm faced her._

 _The Uchiha once again took off and started throwing flurries of kicks and punches at Kakashi. She tried punching his face but he blocked it and countered by hitting her in the nose. She grew angry and tried kicking him in the shin but he caught her leg and kicked her in her rib cage, sending the girl back a few feet._

 _She skidded to a halt and ran back with fury in her eyes. She finessed her way into his guard by feinting a right knee to his stomach, and when Kakashi seemed like he went for the knee Satsuki tried ramming her left fist into the man's temple. Kakashi wasn't a jounin for nothing so he simply ducked before using his arm to catch his descent. He then pivoted off of his arm and spin kicked Satsuki away._

 _When she jumped Kakashi got a good look at her eyes and saw a Sharingan flash into view briefly before it faded away. Satsuki landed on the ground with a grunt, her indenture in the dirt was encasing her body. The blow was so strong and yet it seemed as if Kakashi barely put any effort into it._

" _Ok, stop that seems to be enough!" Kakashi said while examining what happened. 'So it only comes out when she is extremely pressured. Well that's not good enough, it must come out at will or she simply won't be battle ready to fight full-fledged chunnin. Maybe I should…'_

 _The Uchiha heiress started to shakily stand. Her hair had streams of crimson flowing down it, and her face was unreadable seeing as she was facing the ground. All around the training field a darker yet warmer feeling over took the area and soon a pale light emitted from Satsuki._

" _Sensei I can keep going!" Satsuki yelled and her Sharingan activated again. She yelled as her chakra burst forth from her body and it was light purple in color. Suddenly her Sharingan morphed into an atom shape, with the ellipticals being red and the outline being black. A purple ethereal arm phased into view and it immediately slammed down creating a giant laceration in the ground where Kakashi once stood._

 _The jounin would have been smooshed if he was any more inexperienced, but thankfully he wasn't. After he checked to see that he was alright he looked back to Satsuki to see that she was passed out on the ground with the purple chakra receding into her body._

" _No doubt about it, that was definitely her Mangekyou. I must hurry up and advance her training or her power could end up getting out of control. She needs to be able to activate it at will like me, or this transformation will literally eat her alive and her psyche will deteriorate."_

"Hmm that seems to be enough… Majin prepare the final subject. This is the one I am after," the man said while turning around in his rotatable chair. 'The girl's got a Mangekyou already… but how and when, also why am I just now finding out about this. Could Hiruzen actually have classified more of her information… and guarded her secrets that well. Hmmm this will require more analysis, but that one will certainly be mine.'

"Boss I am ready," Majin's voice called out from behind him. The man turned back around and landed his left eye right on the image of Naruto Uzumaki, the one he was truly after.

"Majin present the saiyan's file to me… immediately," the man order and his servant started.

"In the four months he has trained with Kakashi, Naruto has progressed immensely. He has started lightning manipulation and added it to his favorite technique the Rasensen, making the technique a true solid beam of burning energy with high rotational capability. He has also created a much larger version of the Rasengan, but it must be thrown due to its massive size. Mr. Uzumaki also has been putting his saiyan genes to work, receiving miniature zenkai every day. Kakashi has actually had to limit his power level so Naruto doesn't progress to fast, so Naruto is still at the same level as Satsuki. One last thing to note is that he has been trying to work on THAT transformation," Majin said.

The masters eyes grew large quickly and his silhouette had an interested smirk as his expression. He waved his hand to tell his servant to roll the clip and the man did so.

Kakashi and Naruto were currently clashing with one another. Well it wasn't actually Naruto, since the original was standing several yards back while he held a very large orb of energy in his hands. It easily towered over the tree's and grew larger by the second.

 _Kakashi had his power limited so he could fight the clone as an average chunnin and though he had the clear advantage, the dopple ganger was cleaver. Kakashi went in for a body slam but the clone jumped back hastily and turned into pure energy before flying right up to Naruto's energy orb._

" _Now lets test this thing out and see how powerful it can be," Kakashi said while noticing Naruto reel his arms back from afar. His Sharingan watched in vivid detail as Naruto threw his arms forward while yelling out the name of his technique._

 **Rasenhoshi (Spiraling Massive Star)**

 _The technique was very large and it was by default extremely slow in reaching Kakashi. If he was at his jounin power he could easily dodge it, but Naruto added so much chakra to the ball that just the pressure alone was keeping Kakashi tethered to his spot._

 _Kakashi held his chakra coated hands out to catch the burning attack and immediately he was pushed back very far. He used his Sharingan to see the energy concentration in the ball and determine just how much power it held._

 **320,000**

 _That was the amount of trackable chakra atoms in the sphere and as it stood now chunnin power alone would not be able to stop this orb, so Kakashi burst his chakra to jounin level briefly and kicked the ball to the sky. It vanished among the ashen white clouds and the entire atmosphere warped dark blue. It then strangely warped dark purple before an explosion went off turning the sky golden with energy._

 _Kakashi looked with shock as Naruto's attack literally could destroy small towns, if the explosion was anything to go by. Too bad that wasn't all him; that attack can only occur when the sky is not to hot or cold, and there is no chance of precipitation. Another drawback was the long charge time the technique took; well over seven minutes, which was a very long time in ninja time. Even worse that wasn't all of Naruto's chakra… it was energy his chakra attached to as it grew, basically nature chakra but Naruto wasn't in control of it. And yet that wasn't the most dangerous thing about this attack; it's what the attack does to Naruto after he uses it that is the problem._

 _When Naruto uses the attack all of his energy is immediately sent to his cells so they can heal him. This is because the nature energy Naruto used was not positively converted so it wouldn't harm Naruto, meaning while he is charging the attack he is harming his own self in the process. This technique is battle ready, but it is only a last resort technique._

" _Very good execution Naruto, but you need to find a way to positively convert the energy or you will end up like you are right now every time you use this technique," Kakashi informed his panting student. Naruto could barely stand right now, and he was panting to catch his breath from using the technique so frequently. Three times in one day was extremely exhausting… even for someone with his unique stamina._

 _Naruto nodded as best he could and slowly stood while trying to control his breathing. He calmed down after about a ten minute respite but all of his limbs still felt extremely taxed._

" _I know you are tired but now it the perfect time to try pushing that transformation thing of yours. I still haven't deduced what your trigger is so your job is to help me figure it out while we train. Ok!" Kakashi said while unveiling his Sharingan._

" _Yes (pant) sensei!" Naruto tried shouting._

 _Kakashi rushed at Naruto and the blonde shakily held up his left wrist to block the incoming kick. Kakashi made contact and went in for a knee but Naruto rolled away and stood back up to do a spinning counter. Kakashi saw the punch coming and he instantly turned to the side before mule kicking Naruto to a tree._

 _Naruto was able to rotate his momentum so he could spin around the tree's girth and he ended up flying back at Kakashi's with a double plant. The jounin saw it coming in his Sharingan eye and easily kicked Naruto in the stomach causing the brown haired saiyan to flip away in pain._

 _ **Inu- Tora- Tatsu- Hitsuji: Lightning Style: Spinning Buzz Saw Jutsu**_

 _A disk of sharpened lightning flew at Naruto and the blonde dodged it while looking at the objects trajectory. He immediately looked frightened when he saw it headed to Satsuki and he yelled out her name._

" _Satsuki look out!" he yelled but apparently she didn't hear him as she still stood their kicking the tree she was at. Naruto noticed Kakashi wasn't stepping in to stop or rebound the attack and his fear grew even larger. It then turned into anger and his soul burned with a golden flaming passion._

 _In his mind he saw the image of that fifty foot high gate slightly lifting up, and golden energy wafted out of it. It covered him in his mind and then in the real world he yelled with fury. His skin turned tan and the sky darkened before crackling with electricity. Soon orange energy poured from Naruto's being and his eye pupils vanished, while the once brown haired saiyan let out a shrill yell of anger. His hair stood up and bled orange further adding to his tan complexion._

 _He then moved with speed he didn't know he had and he appeared right next to the energy attack in an instant. His fist then punched the disk to the sky causing it to rapidly fly away before fading from existence._

 _Naruto then turned his anger to Kakashi and his eyes flashed teal before fading away. His hair then turned gold, pure gold at that and it shaped itself into an odd configuration. On the right side of his head he had one single long bang that reached his cheek while the other hair near it was spiked sideways. He had two bangs on the left side of his face while his other hairs all spiked sideways and also upwards. The hair behind his bangs was mostly shaped upward but on the bottom left side a few hairs were spiking sideways._

 _This new Naruto had no other transformation aside from his now golden blonde hair, but it seemed as if his transformation wasn't complete. He still had no control of his actions, only a boost in power output, yet it seemed that just like Satsuki he was wasting far too much energy to actually transform. Also the hair on his head and eye brows was gold, but his tail still remained brown, so it was very obvious that this was not a finished transformation._

 _Naruto in his new super state rushed to Kakashi, far faster than any genin and several chunnin could move. Kakashi easily saw him the entire time and he tapped Naruto on the neck while whispering "Sleep."_

 _Naruto fell out of his incomplete transformation and went right to sleep just as Kakashi made him do._

" _It seems like either anger or fear could be his trigger but I am still not sure. On any matter, I can't really tell him about a transformation that I don't even know about myself. This is one of those things Naruto will just have to figure out on his own," Kakashi spoke to his self._

"Yes, yes, yes. Majin end the film and retrieve me a mission file from the red box," the man cackled while looking at Naruto's stat chart. It was almost perfect… decent strength and speed, as well as stamina and energy output. 'Yes he is the one… he will be my new weapon. I must have him, and that fool of a Hokage will not stop me… nor will you again Kakashi Hatake,'

A few minutes later Majin came back in the room and turned the light on revealing his appearance to his master. He was very lean in stature and yet he had definite muscle structure, as well as a tone body. He was about a head taller than Naruto, but he was supposedly a grown man. His skin was very pale with a few sun burn patches all around giving him the cream and red look. He had red hair spiked downward with two bright pink bangs on the sides of his head. His eyes were also red and he smiled with sharp pointy teeth. The man wore a skin color shirt that made it appear as if he had on no armor, with white combat pants and two black arm bracers. He also had on standard ninja sandals and he carried a serrated knife attached to his body by a string.

Majin held out the red scroll to his master who took it upon the appearance of his faithful servant. The man who was still shrouded in shadows skimmed through the documents before laughing and writing down more mission specifics onto the parchment. He also specifically requested five people for this "B" ranked mission but it was actually a disguised A rank sabotage mission.

 _Mission Ranking (B)_

 _Client: Sugoroku Renji_

 _Team Members Requested: Kakashi Hatake, Satsuki Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Haitori Shunpo_

 _Team must infiltrate hidden explosive warfare factory of the village hidden in the stones. Location -382 west, 105 north in the Cantos region. Area is lightly guarded but detection is not acceptable. Party must blow up the factory and bring back their proof of annihilation by taking photos of the evidence. Take extreme caution in this region because jounin Explosive Corps Commander Gari Bakuhatsa is known to patrol the area with his nephew Gomi Bakuhatsa. Should the two be sighted, you are only to engage if they engage first. Mission must be completed within ten days or it shall be rendered a failure._

 _Pay: 5,000,000,000 ryo in total to be split however the commanding jounin Kakashi Hatake decides._

"This is brilliant… I could possibly take out six birds with one stone. I can finally get real battle footage of Naruto and Satsuki, Gari may be defeated by Kakashi, Naruto and Satsuki could complete their transformations if they are pushed far enough, I can tie up loose ends from my dealings with the mad bomber Deidara and destroy this factory replicating his secret jutsu, I will finally be rid of that traitor Haitori, and this could set up a method for me to find the secret location of the hidden vault that bastard Gato took with him to the grave _,_ " the man said while beginning to write information on another scroll.

"Here Majin, give this to Takara and have her send it to Gari… I want Kakashi blacklisted within the hour and I want Haitori with two red dots by his name within the hour. Tell her they can even kill Haitori if it makes them happy, I just want the location of Gato's vault. Send in Temaji on your way out," he yelled while watching his servant leave.

An ashen haired woman stepped in right after him and kneeled before the man.

"Temaji your services are required once again my deadly assassin. Go to the Cantos region of Iwa and wipe out all of the guards in five days. Make sure none survive and there are no scouts in the area or you may fail the mission. Failure is not an option understood," the man barked out.

The lady nodded and vanished when her master flicked his wrist. Majin at this time came back from his quest and the man in the chair handed him the mission scroll. He only gave one order, "Transform into someone inconspicuous and lower your chakra to civilian level. I want Hiruzen to receive that mission scroll… for this operation your name will be Sugoruku Renji got it,"

"Yes master," Majin said while morphing his appearance to that of an elderly red haired man. His facial structure changed for naught but he did grow to the average height of adult men. He changed his clothes to that of a poor farmers and then shot off to the gate of the leaf village. This had to look convincing if Hiruzen was to give team omega the mission.

"Soon, Naruto you will be mine. You and that girl of yours," the man cackled causing the sole light in the room to vibrate. It started moving around before it eventually landed on the man revealing him to be an elderly man with the right side of his head heavily bandaged. He had snow white hair that went to his neck and his own sole eye was dark brown.

"Soon," he whispered as the light flew off of him.

* * *

Team omega, the Hokage and some strange guy named Haitori were all sitting in the Hokage's office. Haitori was a blonde haired man with hair similar to that of Asuma Sarutobi. He wore the standard chunnin ninja flak jacket and his had the shunpo clan symbol on it though it was crossed out for some reason.

"And Kakashi are you absolutely sure you team is ready for a B ranked mission? I know Satsuki requested one but are you sure?" Hiruzen asked Kakashi with the upmost seriousness.

Kakashi took a hard look at his three subordinates and pointed out all of their weaknesses in his head. He then compared them to their strengths and gave his answer.

"Lord, they are ready," Kakashi said with confidence. Hiruzen nodded before smiling at his adopted grandson Naruto. The boy had grown from the thirteen years Hiruzen had known him, in fact it seemed like almost yesterday that the old man was watching him play with his brother Konohamaru.

"Very well, here is your mission specifics. Your client Sugoroku Renji is not going with you all… he will be waiting here in Konoha when you return. Until then you must complete this mission to the best of your abilities," the elderly kage said whilst staring at team omega.

"Kakashi, and Haitori be careful on this mission. It seems Gari has black listed Kakashi for your 2,500,000,000,000 ryo bounty on your head, and double red dotted you Haitori for that event," Hiruzen informed the two as the read the mission scroll parameters.

The jounin and special jounin both nodded and team seven took their leave by their Hokage's smile. When they left the office they headed straight for the gate and didn't stop once. As they headed into the forest at rapid speeds, Naruto was questioning the special jounin Haitori about his life.

"So sir, why do you have your clan symbol crossed out on your shirt?" Naruto asked as if it was a casual question.

Haitori looked disappointed before looking to the sky.

"Well kid, I'd rather not talk about it… that clan is a symbol of my past and I just get angry or disappointed every time I think about it. I might tell you later," he said while jumping ahead. Satsuki who overheard Naruto's question decided to answer for the boy.

"You never grew up as an actual part of a clan so you can't be blamed for not knowing things. Listen when a person's clan emblem is crossed out then that means they have been excommunicated from the clan or extradited. In short they lose all things that come with being in the clan besides blood, and they are frowned upon by their former clan.

Sakura jumped up to her teammates and clarified more of the situation.

"She's right Naruto… I think I heard something about that guy from my father once before." Sakura butted in causing Naruto and Satsuki to grow interested.

"What did he say?" Naruto asked. Sakura took a thinking pose before she spoke to Naruto.

"They say he was once apart of the Shunpo clan or Konoha, known for its numerous jutsu that involve high speed combat. Apparently he was charged with killing an important man in the wave country and the clan grew angry with him. They must have extradited him which would explain why someone would double red dot a guy like him," Sakura said.

"What does a double red dot man?" Naruto asked once again.

Satsuki took back over in her explanation of things.

"Well like a single red dot, a double red dot marks a target for impromptu assassinations. They view him as a lesser risk person who may be considered a terrorist. Had he had one dot; it would be death on the spot for any ninja that see's him… even his own comrades would see him as fare game. Red dots are far worse than black listings, because these people are actually sitting with huge bounties on their heads, mostly because they know too much." Satsuki explained to Naruto.

The saiyan looked at the back of Haitori's flak jacket as he thought about the trouble the guy must've gone through in his life. Naruto felt something akin to pity for the guy and it was there that he started respecting the man for going through so much… even if he didn't even know the entire story.

They all stopped talking when they saw Kakashi hold up a single fist, signaling a halt in advancement.

"Team, our location is about three days away from here at full speed, but we will only travel at regular speed nearly doubling our arrival time. We are taking a brief stop here to gather up some hunting supplies… ie food, water, and to polish our weapons." Kakashi said with the other four ninja nodding.

"Haitori and Naruto I want you two to go and collect us enough food for ten days. Satsuki and Sakura you both collect the water and also inspect the area. I will start arming the sealing explosives for our mission. If any of you see an enemy ninja I want you to flare your chakra and we will all rush to you, now break!" he commanded.

Sakura and Satsuki both jumped off towards a nearby stream while Naruto and Haitori went hunting. The boys knew this was the average forest so coming across animals wouldn't be too difficult, but they did have to watch for vicious predators.

It only took the couplets about two hours to finish gathering their materials before both groups meet up again. They were about to head back to Kakashi's location, but soon they found a hitch in their plans… from the form of a hidden rain hunter ninja.

"You genin stand back… I'll handle this," Haitori commanded while brandishing a kunai. His opponent did the same and both ninja instantly collided with one another. Haitori separated from the connection zone and tried slashing his masked opponents head off but the newcomer was quite skilled.

He flipped away while staring at team omega with his black rain cloak swaying in the wind. His mask was emotionless and unmarked; regular infantry hunter, not important and should he go missing his existence would be erased from everyone's mind.

"Well, well Haitori Shunpo… the famous executioner of Gato's Industrial Shipping Company. You'll pay out nicely for that head on your shoulders," the masked man taunted, "so are you ready killer,"

'Killer!' Naruto was reminded of while looking at his comrade in arms.

"I'm ready… bring it on punk," Haitori responded while staring at the masked man. All three genin of team omega tensed; each was ready to assist their second in command should he need it.

Both higher level ninja appeared once again in a combat lock while their slightly hovered over the air. Gravity soon kicked in and both fell but it was in that moment that the rain ninja disengaged from his lock by kicking Haitori away and quickly forming some hand signs.

 **Uma- Tora- Hitsuji- Saru: Water Style: Pressure Disk Hell**

The unknown chunnin level ninja gripped a nearby tree with his left hand and held his right hand to the sky. Soon three hovering disks of water formed and he threw all three at Haitori in with one fluent motion.

The special jounin was still falling and he was facing the other direction so he surely couldn't see the pressurized disks of water headed for him. The only thing team seven saw him do before landing is glare at his opponent as the disk sliced right through him.

The chunnin ran right for Haitori's body to cut off the head and seal it, only to be astounded as the man he killed had appeared behind him and stuck his kunai in his neck. His last words before dying of blood loss where, "But how… you just the failure of you clan. How could you have so much power!"

"You girls go report this to Kakashi, Naruto and I will perform the autopsy and then get rid of the body," Haitori commanded with all three of his charges nodding. The girls jumped off without a care that a person just died; they have already made their firsts. Thing is this team figured it out after their first C ranked mission… in this line of work death came easy, and the battle field is no place for loose emotions.

Naruto stared at Haitori long and hard; transfixed he was, by the man's mysterious story and his incredible abilities. He could stare and wonder about this guy all day but said man's voice pushed him from his bearings.

"It's called Zanzō,"

"What?" Naruto cleverly responded to hide his ignorance of what was going on.

"My technique I used to vanish after I was hit, I call it Zanzō or in your terms… the after image technique. It is my prized original technique, my supplication technique for my disability concerning my clan. I can teach it to you if you want," Haitori blabbed off.

"Really! No kidding! Thanks Mr. Haitori," Naruto yelled but the special jounin slapped him instantly shutting the excited saiyan up.

"Calm down kid… I'm only teaching you this because that battle made me realize that I could've been in that chunnin's situation, and so I decided I will pass on my original technique to someone. You seem to be very powerful for your age so I will teach you it on our breaks… but for right now let's start this autopsy," Haitori calmly rationalized with Naruto to bequeath with the child his legacy.

Both ninja kneeled to the ground and Haitori pulled out a kunai along with a hand held scanner. Naruto at this time pulled the deceased mask off revealing a man with an x shaped scar across the bridge of his nose. He had no defining features bar that scar over his nose. Brown hair and bloody shocked brown eyes stared at the two ninja, while they started examining the man.

"No known bounties on this one, and no hidden seal tags or explosive seals… so we know he isn't live and dangerous. Hmm Haitori make an incision along the neck area… might be a seal in there," Naruto said while the special jounin obliged. The cut was evenly made and nothing out of the ordinary appeared… just a dead bleeding man with no value to him whatsoever. Not even a scrap of intel on him; garbage… and such a waste of life too.

"Naruto were going… I'll burn the body since he is useless to us." Haitori ordered while forming the standard Tora seal of fire. His fingers blazed with fury and he lightly touched inside the man's neck cavity, igniting his body as to leave no evidence of a murder. All that was to remain was ash.

Naruto and Haitori were already gone when the man had started to disintegrate, and on their way they did make quite the interesting conversation.

"So they say you murdered this Gato character. He must have been a high class person for his murder to be stuck to your name?" Naruto said causing Haitori to look at the genin.

"Yes he was… he was a dangerous man, probably one of the vilest I've even had the displeasure of seeing. He had many illegal operations going on, and let's just say they were abruptly ended by unknown methods." Haitori told the genin while trying not to reveal too much.

"But if he was as you say… then why do people see you as the scum, why do they detest you? Is this related to why your clan extradited you for?" Naruto pried making the special jounin go wide eyed at the information known to the genin. His shock didn't remain long, but he did decide to clarify his situation for the youth, lest his name be dragged even further through the mud.

"Huh, fine I will tell you the story. It started when I was born… see in the Shunpo clan rank is decided by the order of births and I just so happened to be born after my sister giving me an already lower rank. It became worse when we had our clan tests and they found that I couldn't even perform the clans secret jutsu. Said my blood seems to have been counteracted by my father's genes," Haitori glumly said.

"But, how did it not happen to your sister as well?" Naruto asked.

"She and I have two different fathers, in fact my mother is considered a whore for what she did. My sister and I would've had the same father, but my mother allowed them to do fetus testing on my unborn self, and as a result it funked up my genetics to the point where my father is technically a man named Kabuto Yakushi… despite us being the same age," he continued.

"Even worse… my own father disowned me and upon the clan finding out I couldn't perform any clan techniques I was exiled for a while. I hated them that day, the day they crossed out my clan emblem, and the day after I was given my genin mission to the wave country. Let's just say when I introduced my new jutsu to the world… a technical play on my clans instant transmission jutsu, I was scorned and then arrested since Gato died from my technique," Haitori explained.

"But how… I thought your technique worked by you taking extra steps when you move, leaving an 'after image'?" Naruto analyzed.

'Already analyzed my technique even only after seeing it but once. This one really is a prodigy, I did choose someone worthy of the Zanzō' Haitori concluded with his self.

"Yes that is how Zanzō works, but my technique also works in reverse. See instant transmission is like the difference between taking a curvy highway route, and just taking a straight but shorter path to the final destination. My play on this is similar in principal but altogether different. By taking alternating patterns of few less steps followed by multiple steps at the end I can create a Hayaizō (Before image) in front of the enemy and it is able to make contact," Haitori continued explaining.

"I eventually proved that Gato was a menace to society and was set free with knowledge of where his secret loot vault is hidden, as well as the password. This is mainly why people are after me, and is another reason why my clan despises me." Haitori finished without shedding a single tear.

Both Naruto and Haitori joined the rest of the team at the base site and they landed before sitting promptly by the fire.

"You know, I really respect you a lot. You've been through so much yet I sense no evil intent in your heart. I'm glad I got to know you and I want to thank you for promising to teach me your technique," Naruto informed the special jounin. Haitori smirked before looking at the raging fire in front of them, the day seems to have gotten so much brighter with that kid around.

"Thanks kid, I respect you to!"

* * *

Eight days had passed since team omega embarked on their journey and they had made it to the land of earth quite some time ago. The terrain was much more mountainous than that of Konoha and there were fewer tree's yet better fruits. The team had passed several volcanoes on their way to this hidden factory, and each volcano had active guards patrolling the area.

They have been in stealth mode for the last few days, because they literally had to go completely around the lands capital and also its hidden ninja village. That process easily added a day to their journey but thankfully they had special seal tags to teleport them right to the village gate once they finished the mission.

Currently Kakashi was at the front of their pentagonal formation leading the formation to their destination. They just recently arrived in the region of their missions, the cantos region… but there seemed to be something wrong with the picture because Kakashi called a halt in advancement again.

The day was sunny, yet there was an ominous feeling in the air which contradicted the clear day. No clouds, no heat, no could; just that eerie feeling of danger.

"Team wait… something's not right!" Kakashi said while holding his hands up.

"Captain what is wrong?" Haitori inquired to his commanding officer.

"Well we are literally standing right above the entrance to their hidden underground factory, and there isn't a single guard nor patrol in sight. That just simply doesn't add up," Kakashi said while taking out his Sharingan eye.

He surveyed the area and found not a single trace of resistance above or below ground. The place was deserted, which would make this mission much easier but more suspicious. This would certainly be reported to the Hokage, especially the part about chakra residue yet no signs of people.

"Well, I would normally call for a full scale search and analysis of the area in this situation, but we are pressed for time and we don't want to be caught. Come one, since no one is here for miles we will make our own entrance and just strategically place the bombs in the right spots," Kakashi ordered while forming the famous hand signs to his original jutsu.

 **Saru- Tatsu- Ne- Tori- Ushi- Mi- Inu- Tora- Saru: Lightning Style: Raikiri**

Kakashi's hand sparked with electricity and he actually plunged it right into the crust of the earth. He then rapidly ran around in circles, cutting a solid hole in the earth, big enough for one man to fit through. When he was done he deactivated his jutsu and jumped down into the factory with his team following.

When they all landed they each got to work, placing their lethal explosive tags in key locations around the facility. They mostly put the tags around foundation places, but in several instances they would put them in a few of the armed clay explosives to double their dangerousness. After that was all done they looted the place for anything of value like documents, photos, and weapons. Kakashi even took a sample of the white explosive clay of Deidara from Iwa, and then they all meet up right under their entrance hole.

"Ok once we all jump out I will detonate the explosives. Make sure you grab everything before we…" (Boom) a giant explosion above the team interrupted Kakashi's speech. All five Konoha shinobi were forced to take cover from the fragments of rock that fell from the ceiling detonating.

When everything had calmed down Satsuki yelled, "Sensei did you accidentally detonate an explosive or was that from another source!"

"No Satsuki, I sensed that that explosion came from a different chakra frequency than Kakashi's. I think we have company, one definite elite jounin from the feel of his chakra… the other a bit stronger than Haitori here! Be on guard guys, I can't deduce their location," Naruto informed his team.

Kakashi immediately pulled his eye covering down to transform into his Sharingan mode, while Sakura formed the dragon sign causing a light blue right to split up and down her body at the same time. She went into her ghost mode transformation, and the other two genin of team seven just whipped out some weapons, since they still haven't learned to transform at will.

Haitori was the most on guard of all of the Konoha ninja… making sure he guarded all of his vital areas. He kept calm but occasionally you could see his eyes darting around the cloudy debris to find any sudden movements of the two surprise ninja.

"Team if they turn out to immediately fight us, I will take the jounin level ninja, while Haitori takes the other ninja. Genin be sure to look alive and back the man up!" Kakashi ordered.

"But how will they back up a dead man. Or should I say soon to be," a young voice said in the debris.

"You are entirely right my nephew, first well torture him for the information then we'll end his miserable existence. That bounty on his head will fill our pockets for years to come, and then when I kill Kakashi we will never have to take another mission again," the older voice cockily stated.

The smoke soon let up to show a tall light skin man with dark blonde spikey hair that was spiked upwards, and a younger blonde with purple highlights in his hair, and it was in a standard united states military cut. The taller one had one the standard Iwa brown flak jacket with dark grew shinobi pants and side pants skirts. The younger one with purple highlights had on a red variation of what the older one had on.

"Well, well if it isn't Gari Bakuhatsa and his nephew Gomi Bakuhatsa from the explosion corps. Can we assume you both are the reason for the lack of decent security around here," Kakashi taunted while trying to pry for information. Gari narrowed his eyes into a frowning expression while retaining his smile.

"No I'm afraid not… seems these slackers were all murdered and removed from their posts quite some time ago. Oh well just another thing to add to your profile further increasing your bounty you Konoha scum," Gari shot back causing Kakashi to narrow in suspicion.

"Screw this uncle, can I kill my target now or not!" Gomi butted in impatiently.

"Oh you were waiting on me. Sure nephew, go for it… just make sure the head is intact and we get the location out of him," Gari said vanishing from view. The battle immediately began with Kakashi and Gari throwing a volley of punches one after another. Kakashi smartly moved the fight far away from Gari's subordinate so that the two could not assist each other, but that also meant he couldn't assist his team.

Gomi and Haitori had both become air borne and the started punching each other while falling due to gravity. Gomi kicked at Haitori but the Konoha ninja blocked with his knee and then returned the favor by kicking out with his left leg. Gomi blocked it with his left forearm and then threw a punch towards Haitori's unguarded face. Haitori lay back while still falling and wrapped his legs around Gomi's waist, while starting to spin perpendicular to his fall. Gomi was whirled around for two seconds before Haitori stopped sending the special jounin rocketing right for the sun colored dirt.

The Iwa ninja wasn't a special jounin for nothing, and he easily got out of his fall by reversing his rotation and then softly landing with one foot. Haitori landed opposite of him and pulled out two kunai before rushing straight at the Iwa ninja.

"Satsuki!" Naruto yelled.

"I know," she responded by tapping the right side of her scouter turning the device on. It beeped for a while before giving the team it's reading.

… **550,000… 625,000… 590,000**

"No dice, he's got his power suppressed to match Haitori equally, and it's fluctuating because Haitori is fighting sporadically. Just know it's around six hundred thousand, so we won't be of too much help" Satsuki finished.

 **Tora- Uma- Tora: Fire Style: Emperors Flame Cannon**

 **Tatsu- Inu- Mi: Wind Style: Rumbling Wind Wall**

Naruto blew a wall of wind in front of team omega making it square in shape. Satsuki shot a baseball ball bat sized beam from the palm of her hand and it went through the wind wall to grow to the size of a tennis racket. Gomi was forced to dodge it right as Haitori slashed at him and then Satsuki cocked both of her arms back.

Naruto who was still exhaling for his wind wall amped up his air supply making the wall thinner, but the winds inside of it much stronger. As Satsuki threw her hands forward in a volley her flames went through the wall and grew in size before rushing right at Gomi with much more intensity.

He had to rapidly dodge the attacks of both Satsuki and Haitori, but somehow he easily managed. He put on a confident smirk against his opponents and then he slashed right through Haitori's mid-section with his lightning enhanced kunai. He laughed maniacally seeing that Haitori died so easily only to gasp as the Haitori in front of him faded from existence.

"What!" he yelled only to be batted to the ground by non-other than Haitori.

"What!" he screamed again seeing his opponent reappear and then the guy hit him into the wall.

Kakashi and Gari were having a substitution game where they were. Each time Kakashi would come in with his Raikiri out Gari would substitute with a large stone, and every time Gari tried blowing up Kakashi the leaf jounin substituted with a stone that he graciously left a note on.

The last one politely read, "Man you suck," with a picture of and angry sonic the hedgehog and a smiley face sticking out its tongue.

As they continued their little substitution battle, they spoke to each other even in the midst of such a complex battle.

"Ya know (duck)(Slash), Gomi has been holding back for the last (Explosion) few minutes right!" Gari boasted. Kakashi appeared behind him with his signature Raikiri and tried piercing him once again.

"Ok I know but, (duck) I'm sure my team can handle him!" Kakashi retorted while kicking Gari back from his frontal dash.

Gomi had easily gotten pissed off at the fact that, that amateur special jounin landed a blow on him. He had gotten so mad that he went full power and appeared right behind him, no longer caring for the information hidden in his mind.

Haitori had less than a fraction of a second to turn around, but it didn't matter because Gomi blasted him with the intent to obliterate his entire body.

 **Explosion Style: Dirty Fireworks**

A purple light gathered in Gomi's hands before it shined brightly and promptly exploded. The whole battle field rumbled from the impromptu explosion, and all three genin plus the two fighting jounin felt a tremor shake the whole area. It was as if the factory was going to blow up or something.

When the debris form the explosion cleared up, Gomi stood over the blackened body of Haitori, and the man was dying fast.

"No!" Sakura yelled in fear.

Naruto gasped while Satsuki glared at Gomi who stood confidently over his kill. Gomi picked up the body of Haitori and tried his hand at interrogating the man. He stuck his right hand right through the man's abdomen while commanding him to speak.

"Now where is the location of the vault?" Gomi arrogantly asked.

Haitori still with a bit of fight left in him spat some of his blood on Gomi's cheek, but the guy only glared at the blood and threw Haitori's body down. He would have kicked it, if not for the beeping sound followed by pale colored fist trying to punch him.

Surprisingly it was Satsuki who had raced off to fight Gomi instead of Naruto, who was rushing the body of Haitori back to Sakura. Satsuki's scouter went off alerting her to the power level in front of her.

 **890,000**

"Now you've done it girl… you're scouter should have informed you of your terrible mistake," Gomi grunted while punching Satsuki into a wall.

Over with Naruto he was trying to console Haitori, but it was fruitless. His injuries were far too great, he was going to die. Naruto tried helping Sakura heal the guy but honestly at this point even Sakura gave up on Haitori.

Haitori shakily opened his eyes before desperately trying to fish something out of his pockets. When he felt the items he wanted he dragged his left arm out of his pocket and tried putting it in his right hand which he strangely felt no pain from. It was then that he noticed that his entire right arm was gone, cauterized right at the shoulder. He then decided to put the two scrolls on the ground and tell Naruto about them.

"Listen Naruto, you need to give up on me… I will die, but you and your team must live. I've taught you my techniques for this reason… use them well. For my last wish, please seal my body into the right scroll and use the information in the left scroll at your leisure," he said with his dying breath.

Blood leaked out of his mouth and all over his hair. His tattered headband was soaked red from the blood, and his eyes closed for the final time; Haitori was really dead.

For Naruto it really set in. This was no after image, and the man was truly dead. His anger began right there and he balled his fist up and pounded the ground in fury before picking up the scrolls and pocketing the left one.

"Naruto, snap out of it and go help Satsuki before she gets killed as well. Hurry, can't keep shielding us to much longer!" Sakura yelled in pain causing Naruto to nod at the girl. He followed Haitori's last request and sealed his body in the scroll before glaring at Gomi and launching at the man.

"What's this, the one with the monkey tail wants to fight. Aww are you mad I killed your friend… well don't worry your turn is coming up soon, and I will take that scroll from you for his bounty and the information" Gomi gloated.

Naruto's anger started to boil and he charged at Gomi while entering his power duplication technique. Satsuki appeared at his side with strangely lighter colored eyes.

 **Gates Release Times Nine**

Naruto yelled as his body buckled and his muscles popped up a few inches in size. Satsuki noticed that she could actually see the red chakra emitting from Naruto and for some odd reason she saw thousands of these red balls of energy within his chakra. By her count there were 162,900… but she shouldn't have been able to track them… they were moving very rapidly. Right there her scouter went off.

… **.99,250… 115,680… 147,500… 162,900**

The girl went wide eyes and pulled out a kunai to see what was up with her, and right when she held it in view she saw her eyes. Light red eyes with a circle surrounding a small pupil. The right eye had two tomes in it while the left one had one.

"Sharingan?!" she muttered causing both Gomi and Sakura to look at her. One in fear the other in surprise.

Satsuki deactivated her eyes willingly to see if it was a hoax, before she sent chakra into them to notice they had activated again. She cheered in her mind before glaring at Gomi and also noticing that she could read her own power level. She saw about 800,000 orbs in her chakra meaning she was almost as strong as Gomi right now, but she needs Naruto to fight with her so they can really stand a chance.

'That brat is an Uchiha, the last one. I must either kill her or turn her to my side before she can become too strong!' Gomi thought while seeing her glare. That easily told him which option to go with but sadly he had no more time to ponder the subject because he was just knocked into the ground by a red chakra covered fist.

He quickly rolled out of his landing before instantly parrying against Satsuki who had him in constant kunai combat. She took a precise slash right below his jugular but he blocked it, only to have to dodge another red covered fist aimed at his head.

"Really!" he yelled while seeing that the team was giving him a run for his money. It was then that he had to dodge a pale blue beam of ecto energy that threatened to knowing him back into that fray. Distracted he turned to glare at Sakura only to be batted into the dirt by an irate Satsuki.

He tried pushing himself up but Naruto appeared overhead and batted him right back down again, leaving a giant dent in the ground.

Gomi grunted in anger at being matched by a group of children, before he hatched a plot to take out their strongest member, the Uchiha. He noticed that the brown haired one had lost his red color and he was panting heavily from fatigue so he decided to launch his master plan.

He created a small explosion to cover his self as best as he could from the Sharingan before he made a mad dash for a tub of explosive clay. He then placed a henge over it to make the clay appear like their sensei Kakashi and he made a squelching sound with his voice before sticking his hand through the doughy stomach.

When the smoke cleared team omega was surprised to see their sensei on the arm of this ninja and they all grew angry. Naruto at that moment sensed chakra residue from the clay and realized that it was just that clay, so he knew a distraction was about to happen.

"Satsuki, Sakura that's not Kakashi… it's a!" he was cut off by Gomi throwing the Kakashi clay body at Sakura before detonating it with his explosive chakra. The clay explosion was larger than Gomi's regular explosions and so was the debris this time. Honestly team omega was lucky that the fool hadn't set off one of the explosive chakra paper bombs yet, because that would really be deadly.

While all three genin were preoccupied with the smoke they never saw the shadow moving around in the dust.

Suddenly Sakura cried out in pain and the smoke wafted away to show Gomi with a long metal rod sticking through Sakura's left lung, dreadfully close to her heart. She fell down from the sheer pain but retained consciousness so she could heal herself.

Satsuki rushed at Gomi trying to defeat him while Naruto's anger settled and grew even more.

'I cant do anything to help right now! Darn it Sakura is down and loosing energy fast and I am powerless to help Satsuki. That fiend, I have to end him before he hurts her!' Naruto yelled in his mind seeing the foggy image of a giant golden door once again.

Gomi got the upper hand on Satsuki and easily kicked the girl into a giant tub of explosive clay. Naruto's heart dropped and Sakura stopped healing herself to throw up a shield around Satsuki. It was then that both Kakashi and Gari both broke through the north facing wall in their fight and they started fighting even harder.

Kakashi saw the condition of his team, and felt fear for one of the few times in his life. He knew what had happened to Haitori from seeing his chakra fade with his Sharingan, and he also knew of Sakura so he moved the fight back here to provide help to his team. As he arrived he saw Satsuki's chakra in the explosive clay vat so he tried to attack Gomi only to have to defend his self against Gari.

Gari cackled madly when he figured out what the situation was for the Konoha team. He noticed his subject about to shoot the explosive tub and he yelled for him to do it.

"Do it Gomi!" Gari yelled.

"Nooo!" Naruto yelled while standing up in a pant. Gomi flared his chakra before shooting it at the tub of shielded explosive clay. He shot the orb of explosion at it, but his attack passed right through the shield and deep into the ground before detonating and causing a minor earth quake.

Gomi angrily turned to Sakura and threw an explosive orb at her causing the girl to timidly shield herself from the blast. The explosion went off around the blue shield, and when it faded Sakura was still in it alive… but she was near incapacitated from the stress of the explosion.

"Stop interfering!" he yelled while pointing his palm at the tub again only to be tackled by Kakashi. Gari appeared behind the tackle and pushed Kakashi down before getting decked in the cheek and rolling off the man. Kakashi rolled over to him to finish him but Gari stood up to dodge and kicked Kakashi in the chin sending the man back.

Gomi turned back to the tub to see Satsuki try to emerge but he only smirked and pointed his hand at it. There was no shield or intangibility this time… check mate.

"Don't do it!" Naruto yelled in fear but it mattered not for once he saw the orb of light appear in Gomi's hand he tried to rush to Satsuki, but he was far too tired to move.

'No what am I going to do. He's going to kill her, I can't let him, I won't… but I'm way weak… I need more power!' Naruto yelled in his mind while seeing Gomi finish charging his energy. Naruto's eyes briefly flashed teal and then he once again saw the pale figment of a giant fifty foot gate.

"Hey kid watch this… I don't want you to miss it. Your little friend… is going Boom, Boom!" Gomi yelled while shooting the attack.

Time slowed down for the members of team omega as they each stared at the orb rushing to Satsuki. She was still in the tub, and no one was in a position to stop the attack. She was literally going to die.

Right as Satsuki's head emerged the attack was literally right in front of her. The last thing they heard was the long scream of, "Narutoooo!" followed by the devastating explosion.

Sakura let a tear fall from seeing her comrade die, she cared not for the shinobi rule for she felt as if the heart of the team had just up and died. She was far too powerless to stop it, and in her current predicament she was going to lose consciousness at any time.

At first Kakashi got very angry, before he just looked aloof and then altogether his facial expression looked as if he just disregarded the explosion, like it didn't even happen. Perhaps this was due to his acute jounin training, and undergoing the process of killing his emotions in battle, because he just looked plain to Gari.

He stopped his momentary pause in combat before going back to fighting Gari. He let out a wild punch that was countered by the man exploding, but he easily escaped the trick since this was the thirteenth time Gari used it today.

Naruto was the one member of team omega that was not calm. Gomi had his attention on Naruto, but he couldn't see his face because of the brown locks of hair that hid his expression.

"Oh out of all the people I've blown up before… hers was the most rewarding!" he laughed mockingly.

A strange bright light emitted from Naruto and the sky grew dark, very dark. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at what was happening to Naruto. Lightning started dancing in the clouds and the light around Naruto all went up into the sky while bleeding gold.

"No! I won't let it end this way; you'll pay for what you've done!" Naruto yelled as the lightning surged furiously. He grunted in anger as his body shook from pure rage, and then like lightning he started… changing.

Gomi and Gari both looked frightened as the boy's chakra started becoming visible and Kakashi and Sakura could only gape with awe. He was transforming which wasn't odd… but what was odd was how different this one was from the others and just how much power he was radiating.

I…I…w-won't let y-you… get awayyyy… wi-with this!" Naruto yelled in fury. He started grunting uncontrollably and his head snapped up to show he had no pupils any longer. Lightning literally struck him yet it wasn't harmful nor destructive, and it wasn't pale blue like usual. This lightning was bright gold and soon so was Naruto's energy.

"You ruthless… heartless… b-bastard!" Naruto once again yelled causing his hair to snap up into its usual weird shaping. It bled bright gold before floating back down and returning to its dark brown color. Naruto's muscles were changing as well; his skin became brighter but was still its normal Caucasian color.

His tail unclenched from its belt like position and it too flared gold just as his hair did. His muscles bulked significantly, but not overly so… they were enough to make him look like a kid athlete. Cut, ripped, and yet still slightly lean… Naruto underwent even more changes.

"I-I refuse to let youu… get away with t-this!" Naruto yelled even louder while his hair once again flashed gold while his brown eyes flashed teal. In his mind he stared at that giant gate with fury and then in his anger he punched a fist sized hole in the door while throwing it up with strength he didn't know he had.

'My team… he hurt them. Haitori… Sakura… and now even Satsuki-chan! I promise guys… I will kill him,' he kept muttering this mantra in his mind. His anger seriously boiled over and his hair stayed up right this time from the serious amounts of energy keeping it in place.

Kakashi in his shock watched as more and more chakra atoms added themselves to Naruto's growing energy. The amount was mind boggling for a genin, no matter how much of a prodigy he was.

 **225,600… 397,500… 486,900… 600,320… 780,900… 890,800… 900,700… 905,000**

His energy growth stopped their but the weight of his energy still grew heavier and heavier. The density was so great it actually warped the color of the atmosphere to dark yellow, before it rippled back by some unnatural phenomena.

"I will… make you… SUFFER!" Naruto yelled at his loudest. His hair which seemed to be permanently gravity defying bled gold and then stayed gold, along with his prehensile saiyan tail. His eyes still had no pupil but Naruto soon yelled for one last time with his energy making a creator in the ground he stood.

His eyes finally turned teal and actually stayed like that to make his glare towards Gomi that much more intense. He was emitting so much energy right now, that he was actually levitating off the ground, and it seemed like it was to no strain to him at all.

"You just keep trying to kill innocent people one after another," Naruto calmly said with his head down, "Now I'm truly angry GOMI!"

Naruto looked to where Satsuki died only to grunt before coming up with a plan. When he thought one up he decided Sakura would carry it out.

Naruto had an angry visage and soon he snapped his head to Sakura who was gaping at him like she had just seen the messiah in human form. He noticed her energy had stopped decreasing but she was still too weak to actually do what he needed to do so he held out his arm and gathered a ball of chakra.

Both Gomi and Dari thought the boy had gone mad and he was actually going to kill his teammate but they were proven wrong when his energy hit Sakura and actually revitalized her. With the new energy she had received Sakura rapidly healed her injuries even faster than before and also in shock.

"Sakura, listen very closely to me. You must get out of here and take Satsuki with you!" he yelled at her while shooting a hole in the ground.

"But Naruto Satsuki's!" Kakashi butted in on Naruto's behalf, "Sakura do as he says. Satsuki escaped the blast when you made the bat of explosive clay intangible but she was stuck underground. What you saw was a shadow clone trying to assess the situation. Take her body from the crater and get out of here right now before the place blows!" Kakashi yelled to Sakura.

Kakashi soon kicked Gari in the stomach causing him to go flying away, out of the underground complex. He dashed after him above the surface and they continued their fight up top.

Sakura looked to see Naruto glaring at her with those eyes, and she quickly grabbed Satsuki who stared at Naruto with her Sharingan. Both Sakura and the Uchiha smirked before the ghost child went intangible and jumped away out of the hole. Both thought the same thing, 'He perfected his transformation… he's now like a super being, a super saiyan!'

Gomi was extremely pissed that his plan to kill the girls failed. He was so angry that he pointed his chakra covered hand at them ready to detonate and he tried shooting it. Sakura couldn't see but Satsuki could and if she had any energy she would have screamed for Sakura to hurry up.

Naruto saw what Gomi was planning and his clam anger turned passionate again, causing him to move faster than he ever has before. The only difference this time… it was all him… this was his speed, his strength. The power felt incredible and as he glared at Gomi who still had his hand stretched out he felt the man no longer deserved the limb. Naruto then gripped Gomi's left hand shocking the special jounin.

Satsuki was shocked that Naruto could move so fast, and she almost couldn't follow him with her Sharingan. 'Fast' she thought passing out from pain.

Gomi grunted as he tried to dislodge his hand from the maniacs impeccable grip.

"L-let g…" "Shut up!" Naruto cut off the Iwa ninja.

"How many… how many innocent people have to die before you stop this crap." Naruto said while squeezing his hand tighter making Gomi grunt in pain. "You just don't know when to stop; enough is enough!" he continued while squeezing even tighter. Gomi now howled in pain as he tried to pry his hand away from Naruto.

"First Haitori, then Sakura, and now my best friend and rival Satsuki!" Naruto listed while Gomi still struggle to get Naruto to relinquish his hold. Gomi pulled as hard as he could but Naruto wouldn't budge, so Gomi tried chakra. Still pulling as hard as he could Naruto wouldn't budge and now Gomi's dark red chakra was furiously swirling around the two of them in a sphere.

"You don't care I can see that. Their lives mean absolutely nothing to you; you're not in the least bit sorry. Even now all you can think about is how to destroy me," Naruto rhetorically spoke. His grip on Gomi was still as tight as ever, and the teen just simply couldn't make Naruto let go.

The intensity kicked up and Gomi finally got tired of the struggle so he gathered explosive chakra in his right hand. He no longer cared about his left one and at least this way he would take the nuisance out with it so he charged the attack to his maximum chakra capacity. He fired the attack right at Naruto's face causing an explosion of colossal proportions to appear.

It was so large that it actually lit some of the paper bombs on fire but in the smoke Gomi still felt the pain gripping his left arm and he still felt that powerful aura from Naruto.

"H-how did you?..."

"You fool now you've done it. That was your last mistake." Naruto said in perfect health. His energy somehow protected him from the explosion… either that or he must have had a really resistant and tough body.

Naruto put his left hand in front of Gomi's face and created a normal Rasengan, only it was golden this time. He then added all three of his natures: wind, lightning, and fire before increasing the intensity of the blast. Gomi felt true fear and his face begged for forgiveness from Naruto, bit that only pissed the saiyan off more.

"You want forgiveness?" Naruto asked sarcastically causing Gomi to nod in fear. "Well I'm all out of it you stupid shit! Super Rasensen Fire!"

"Wait you dirty little fuc…" Gomi couldn't continue his sentence because he was vaporized in that instant. The energy attack slammed right into a missile shaped explosive and it went off causing several other explosives to detonate and then finally the explosives around the buildings support systems went off creating a truly massive explosion that Naruto should've had no hope escaping.

* * *

Sakura who had finally finished healing Satsuki sat the girl up only for them both to seem a colossal explosion overtake the factory causing Sakura to think Naruto was dead. Satsuki gripped on hope and her plea was answered because in that instant Naruto appeared right next to them floating three feet off the ground.

He started to calm down but he still remained as a super saiyan causing the girls to gape at his shirtless form. He was ripped, yet not overly so and certainly not skinny. He was literally the perfect size and he had no hideous scars to go with his killer bod. Satsuki had one phantom thought enter her mind before she crushed it and tried forgetting it.

"So Naruto… gonna power down now?" Satsuki asked her rival. Naruto smiled at seeing the girl safe before actually exhaling through his mouth and commanding his transformation to recede. His hair went back to its normal brown color and its original shape. His eyes turned back brown and so did his tail, and his body did lose a bit of its bulk but now it retained its acute muscle curvature.

Naruto wrapped his tail back around his waist and then opened a scroll to summon his spare clothes and he put on his spare blue gi. He was still floating and that was because he simply forgot he was still emitting quite a bit of energy and he wasn't used to that much.

"So how did you escape the blast… and why are you still floating?" Satsuki tried at making small talk while they waited for Kakashi to return.

Naruto turned to her with a kinder than usual smile and spoke.

"Oh that's easy. I just moved… point blank, sure my energy would've protected me from it like when Gomi blasted me in the face, but I just out ran the explosion. Also kind of forgot I was still emitting my energy so let me cut it off. In fact I think I've learn how to fly… or at least levitate," Naruto jokingly said.

Kakashi in that instant returned but with no blood on him nor a head to signify that he made a kill. "Well Naruto, I'm sure you won't mind teaching your dear team now would you?"

"Sure I will, but sensei why did you let him get away?" Naruto responded. Kakashi was shocked that Naruto's sensing range had increased that much, but then it quickly died since he did literally just unlock a new transformation.

"I actually didn't. Guy commits explosive suicide because he was afraid I would steal his body," Kakashi responded. The team shared a laugh before Sakura cut in with one last important question.

"Wait… did we get the pictures of the factory… because well I'm sure the real and fake entrance are both rubble now?" she said causing Kakashi to turn blue and Satsuki to blanch white.

"Relax guys, while I escaped the blast, I snapped two pictures. Were good!" Naruto said cheerfully. Satsuki relaxed before glaring at Naruto who seems to have grown slightly since she saw him. Either that or it was because she was sitting on the ground because; her blushing face was right in front of his abs.

Naruto looked at her worried because she was turning red, completely oblivious to the girls inner thoughts. He tried feeling her head but she glared at him and lightly punched him in the abs.

"Hn dunce, you had us scared. Never do it again," Satsuki responded though not in a condescending tone this time. That was an anomaly in Naruto's book because she never would've responded like that before this experience. 'Is she changing?'

Naruto would of course know soon, but right as he swore he saw the girl smile at him with a true smile, he smiled back before falling out in exhaustion.


	5. Announcement: Naruto: Final Cataclysm

**Well what do we have here. Expecting another chapter for this story. Well guess what your not getting one because this is an announcement for a new and even better story that will appear on my page next week.**

 **Be sure to click follow writer at the top of this page in order to get a full update on everything that is going to happen within the next few days.**

 **Also before I go just know that this has never been attempted before in this manner, and roll with it. With that said I present to you the announcement of:...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Naruto: Final Clataclysm uggg um...**

 **Naruto: Final Catalacl no darn it...**

 **Cataclas...**

 **Clitaclasm...**

 **Huh you know what I mean.**

 **Presenting Naruto: Final Cataclysm.**

 _ **Follow the story of this different Naruto who must come to grips with his true origin story and ultimate destiny. Hopefully he'll figure it out for his, his lover's, and the universes sake. May Hagoromo bless his soul.**_

 _"William... not you too. First my annoying old man and now you are acting like religious zealots. See this is why I created my plan in the first place."_

 _ **"Moron you aren't supposed to be in this. This is my commercial now back off,"**_

 _"No you fuck off, I'm the main character in this bitch and what I say goes,"_

 ** _"Huh, you know what... fuck it. I'm out, and tell your friend Satsuki she can write her own damn script from now on I quit,"_**

"No come back, William he's sorry. Right Naruto!"

...

...

...

 _"Hey get me out of this choke hold already. Fine William I'm sorry I labeled you. I'm just not very fond of the whole religious malarkey after you know who did his thing and ruined the world,"_

 _ **"Fine. But I don't think I get paid enough for this,"**_

"Actually William-kun the ratings say that your profits are at an all time low and the budget might be cut,"

 _ **(Sigh)**_

 _ **"You know what. Screw this. I'm going to go finish the final chapter. You tell the readers to be sure to review when their done."**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

 _"So am I..."_

(Slap)

"Don't forget to like and review when your done. William sends his regards, sayonara!"


End file.
